Be with me
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Tiene a un asesino tras ella y tres hombres en su cama
1. Argumento

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) **

**Esta historia ya la habia adaptado al mundo de Harry Potter ahora lo hago al de Crepusculo Espero les Guste**

* * *

**Argumento**

Tiene a un asesino tras ella y tres hombres en su cama... Jasper, Emmett y Edward eran tres delincuentes juveniles cuando la conocieron e hicieron amistad con la millonaria pero solitaria Isabella, y ella se sintió realmente amada por primera vez por los tres. Hoy es una oficial de policía y tiene mucho cuidado de no reanudar su relación con el caliente trío, hasta que hay un intento de asesinato contra su vida. Cuando ellos se apresuran a protegerla, se forma un nuevo vínculo; ahora todo es más peligroso que antes pues hay un asesino entre las sombras.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Bella hizo detener su coche patrulla fuera de la vieja hacienda en ruinas y mandó un mensaje por radio de su situación. La casa estaba envuelta en la oscuridad a pesar de que alguien había informado de luces en el lugar abandonado. Recorrió la zona con la mirada, pero no detectó movimiento.

Abrió la puerta y se internó en la noche. Una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de su estómago y, sin cuestionar sus instintos, solicitó refuerzos. Se puso de pie en la puerta abierta, una mano apoyada en la parte superior del coche, la otra apoyada en el mango de su pistola. Mike estaba a sólo cinco minutos y ya estaba en camino a su ubicación.

Un grito agudo rompió el silencio. Bella agarró su arma y echó a correr. Se detuvo en la puerta, pistola en alto, y apoyó su oreja a la madera, tratando de escuchar algo. Apretando los dientes, dio un paso atrás,agarró el picaporte con una mano y abrió la puerta con la otra. Barrió la habitación con su pistola, pero no vio señales de la mujer que había gritado. Sus latidos del corazón se aceleraron, se deslizó por la pared, sus oídos y ojos esforzándose por captar algún sonido o movimiento.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cuerpo.

Manteniendo la mirada, se arrodilló lentamente, bajando la mano para alcanzar la mano izquierda y palpar el pulso. El cuerpo aún estaba tibio, pero no tenía pulso.

Su mano se alejó pegajosa de sangre. Hijo de puta. Ella había movido la mano a su radio para llamar cuando sintió otra presencia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cabeza estalló de dolor.

Su arma salió volando en una dirección, y ella en otra. Aterrizó en un montón a varios pies de distancia, sorbiendo aire a sus golpeados pulmones como un pez fuera del agua. Santo infierno, ¿con qué le había pegado?

Se puso de rodillas y se abalanzó sobre su arma. Una larga bota conectó con su mandíbula, y dio un giro completo en el aire, aterrizando de nuevo sobre su lado.

Luchando contra la pérdida de conocimiento, se sacudió las telarañas y arremetió con el pie. Escuchó un gruñido suave y supo que había pegado en su rótula.

Sintió fuego sobre su cuero cabelludo cuando una mano carnosa la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Unos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y la retorcieron cruelmente. Ella gritó y una vez más se encontró volando por los aires. Golpeó la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo como un globo desinflado.

¿Dónde mierda estás, Mike?

Otro golpe en su cabeza hizo su mundo nebuloso alrededor de ella.

Abrió los ojos para ver la borrosa cara de un hombre con mirada lujuriosa cerca. Su mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, apretando lentamente, trazando el momento de su muerte.

"Te he estado esperando, Bells amor. Es hora de hacerle pagar."

La voz sonaba como un silbido en sus oídos. Siniestro. Lleno de una promesa oscura.

"¿Hacer pagar a quién?" ella gruñó.

Él se rió en voz baja, y unos puntos llenaron su visión. En la distancia, ella escuchó un coche. Los dedos se apretaban alrededor de su cuello. Él llegaba muy tarde.

Mike no había llegado a tiempo. Maldita sea, ella no quería morir.

A partir de una pequeña explosión de adrenalina, ella clavó sus dedos en los ojos de su atacante e impactó un rodillazo en sus testículos. Él gruño y perdió su agarre al tiempo que escuchó a Mike gritar.

De repente estaba libre, pero estaba peleándose por mantenerse consciente. Se dejó caer al suelo. Un momento después, Mike estaba sobre ella, gritando a su radio y pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Isabella, maldita sea, no te atrevas a morir delante de mí."

"Atrápalo", ella jadeó. "La parte de atrás. Él salió por la parte de atrás".

"No te voy a dejar", él dijo con gravedad.

"No dejes al jodido alejarse. Estoy bien. La mató. Ve por él." Mike maldijo y se levantó. Ella oyó el golpe de sus pisadas cuando el corría a la puerta trasera, y ella se quedó ahí, miedo, alivio y dolor corriendo por sus venas.

Pronto, el dolor se hizo cargo, el cuarto se atenuó más a su alrededor, causándole un momento de pánico. Ella peleó, pero no conseguía detener el velo de la oscuridad cayendo.

Esta mierda no se suponía que tenía que pasar en su sencillo pueblo, maldita sea.

Edward Masen estudió los planos del edificio frente a él con la sensación persistente de que algo estaba mal. Frunció el ceño con irritación cuando la televisión se hizo más ruidosa,Jasper y Emmett dieron un grito cuando Chelsea anotó.

Dejó caer su lápiz y miró a sus dos socios. "¿No tienen televisión en sus oficinas? ¿Hay alguna razón para que esten viendo el partido en la mía mientras estoy intentando trabajar?"

Ninguno le prestó mucha atención. Estaban pegados al juego.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. Jasper levantó una mano para aplacarlo."Tienes una pantalla plana. Se ve mucho mejor en alta definición también."

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "¿Las palabras 'tiempo límite' tienen algún significado? Si no tengo estos planos completos para mañana, vamos a perder este trato."

Emmett se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. "¿Te están dando algún problema,Edward?" Él caminó hacia el escritorio y luego se inclinó sobre el hombro de Edward.

"Se ve bien para mí".Edward negó. "Algo está mal. Simplemente no está bien."Jasper se acercó más, con una Coca Cola en la mano, y Edward la miró fijamente.

Recordaba muy bien lo que pasó la última vez que Jasper se acercó a su escritorio con una bebida. Jasper lo ignoró y se concentró en los planos de la casa.

"Es la ventana en el frente," dijo Jasper. Hizo una pausa y tomó un largo trago de la lata. Luego señaló la hilera de ventanas a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada. La mirada de Edward siguió el dedo de Jasper, e incluso antes de que Jasper hablara,Edward vio en lo que iba a parar.

"La simetría está mal. Tienes el lado izquierdo cargado sin nada con que balancear en el derecho. Tiene un estilo desequilibrado."

"Raro," Emmett murmuró.

"El raro tiene razón," Edward admitió con un suspiro. "Maldita sea, Jasper. ¿Cómo lo haces cada vez? Estaba sentado aquí estudiando detenidamente esta mierda y luego vienes y lo señalas en dos segundos".Jasper se encogió de hombros. "¿No me obsesiono como tú?"

"Alguien lo tiene que hacer", señaló Edward.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco. "No dejes que el Sr. Perfección empiece, Jasper. Él nunca se callará la boca."

Edward había abierto la boca para replicar, cuando sonó el teléfono. Él levantó el dedo medio hacia Emmett mientras tomaba el auricular.

"Masen", dijo en breve.

"Edward, ¿eres tú?"

La voz de Esme sangraba a través de la línea. Parecía débil. Nada que ver con su alegría de costumbre.

"Sí, Esme, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó mientras agitaba las manos frenéticamente hacia los otros para que bajaran el volumen de la televisión para que él pudiera escuchar.

Emmett y Jasper prestaron atención cuando escucharon el nombre de Esme. Jasper apuntó con el control remoto hacia la TV para apagarla, y Edward apretó el botón del altavoz para que todos ellos pudieran oír.

"Es Bella", Esme dijo. "Ha sido herida."

"¿Bella? ¿Qué le pasa a Bella?" interrumpió Emmett.

Hubo una pausa. "¿Emmett? ¿Está Jasper ahí también?"

"Sí, Esme. Todos estamos aquí. Edward te puso en el altavoz", contestó Jasper.

"Háblanos sobre Bella. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Está en el hospital," Esme dijo con la voz cansada. "Ahí es donde estoy ahora."

El temor inundó a través de Edward. Él miró a Emmett y Jasper para ver sus reacciones similares en ellos. "Estaremos ahí en una hora", dijo él brevemente. " en camino".

"Sean cuidadosos, jóvenes", dijo Esme, su voz sonando más fuerte a medida que reprendía a su familia. "Lleva más de una hora llegar aquí desde Port Angeles , y creo que voy a cronometrarles el tiempo. Lo último que necesito, chicos, es que terminen en el hospital con Bella."

"Seremos cuidadosos", dijo Jasper.

"¿Esme? ¿Ella está bien?" Edward podía oír la preocupación en su voz, casi como si hubiera tenido miedo de preguntar.

"Ella está bien", la voz de Esme se suavizó. "O lo estará. Le habían dado una bonita paliza cuando la ingresaron, pero estará bien en unos días."

"¿Golpeada?" Había un borde de acero en la voz de Emmett.

"¿Quién demonios la golpeó?"

"Tengo que irme", Esme dijo apuradamente. "Se está despertando". Hubo una larga pausa. "Ella no sabe que los estoy llamando".

La línea murió. Edward cerró los dedos en puños apretados y se sentó en su silla.

"Vamos", dijo Jasper.

La cara de Emmett estaba grabada en piedra. "Ella no quería que Esme nos llamara".

Jasper le echó una mirada que decía No me importa una mierda.

Emmett se giró hacia Edward al tiempo que se levantó para ir.

"¿Cuánto vamos a esperar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a dejarla apartarse y alejarnos mientras puede aceptarlo?"

Jasper cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y Edward lo miró a él y a Emmett. "No lo haremos. No más".Jasper sonrió y Emmett asintió con satisfacción.

"Vamos a por nuestra chica, entonces", dijo Jasper.


	3. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, gruñó y los cerró de nuevo. No había ni un milímetro de su cuerpo que no se quejara. Oyó el murmullo de voces y abrió un ojo para ver quién estaba ahí.

Esme. Bella sonrió e hizo una mueca de dolor. Maldita sea, incluso sonreír dolía.

Su mirada fue hacia donde estaba Mike con Jessica, su esposa.

"¿Donde está el niño?" gruñó ella.

La expresión de Mike se llenó de alivio "Lo tienen Marco y Dana.

Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Jessica y él se acercaron a la cama, y Jessica le sonrió con simpatía.

"¿Me veo tan mal?" pregunto Bella.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una mano fresca tocó la frente de Bella.

"Esme" suspiro Bella. "Siento haberte preocupado, pero me alegra tanto que estés aquí."

La vieja mujer le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla "Cómo si pudiera estar en cualquier otro lugar."

"Has estado aquí toda la noche, ¿verdad?" gruñó Bella. "A propósito, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Ella se giró a mirar a Mike, mientras recordaba más lo que había pasado. "¿Lo atrapaste? Y maldita sea, ¿por qué sueno como si tuviera una horda de ranas en la garganta?"

Mike hizo una mueca. "una cosa a la vez, ¿está bien? No, no lo atrapé. Pero lo haremos. Y suenas fatal porque él trató de ahogarte después de pegarte como el demonio." Sus ojos brillaron con ira.

Su esposa le puso la mano sobre el hombro y se lo apretó, tranquilizándolo. Otro pensamiento la golpeó, y el miedo se atoró en su garganta. "Mike, mi pistola. Él me la quitó de la mano."

"Todo está bien. La recuperamos en la escena. Esta siendo procesada, tendrás que estar sin ella por unos pocos días. No es como si fueras a regresar a trabajar mañana de todos modos."

Bella frunció el ceño. No, ella no trabajaría mañana, pero si tuviera que decir algo acerca de eso, no le darían de baja por mucho tiempo. Miró hacia Mike y su esposa. Él se veía demacrado, y de seguro tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar haciendo de su niñera.

"Ya estoy bien, así que se deberíais ir a casa. De todos modos, aprecio el que estés aquí."

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que nos quedemos?" preguntó Jessica.

"Ustedes dos vayanse" intervino Esme. "Yo me quedaré, sin importar cuánto se queje."

Mike asintió y miró seriamente a Bella. "Lo atraparemos."

Bella asintió y lamentó haberlo hecho porque el cuarto se volvió borroso a su vista. Unos momentos después escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y lentamente se giró para ver a Esme.

"¿Hasta qué punto es malo?" le preguntó.

Esme dejo salir un pfff... "No es bueno, pero sobrevivirás. La mitad del departamento de policía ha venido a verte. La otra mitad ha llamado por teléfono.

Al final tuve que ponerlo en silencio para que no te molestara."

"¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo mucho."

Esme suspiró. "Creo que tu departamento está esperando que les puedas decir lo que pasó. Mike dijo que él respondió a tu llamada por refuerzos y te encontró dentro de la casa con un hombre aprensándote por la garganta."

Bella puso su mano en su cuello y se rozó suavemente mientras recordaba la mano que la había apretado.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó Esme. Su cara se suavizó mientras la miraba con simpatía.

"Le puedo decir a la enfermera que te de algo para el dolor. El doctor dijo que estabas bastante herida."

Bella se miró y por primera vez se dio cuenta que tenía una abrazadera que sostenía su muñeca izquierda. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la levantaba para ver el daño. "¿Está rota?" preguntó, esperando como el infierno que no lo estuviera.

Esme negó con la cabeza. "Se estiraron los ligamentos de tu muñeca, y el doctor quiere que la cuides apropiadamente mientras te curas. Estaban preocupados de que te hubieras roto unas costillas, así que te hicieron un examen de rayos X."

"¿Así que cuando puedo salir?"

"Tú te quedarás tranquila, niña. No te hagas a la idea de moverte muy rápido."

Bella se hundió en su almohada. Quedarse en la cama un día o dos sonaba muy bien, no era como si ella se lo diría a Esme. Un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, y giró a mirar a Esme.

"No llamaste a mis padres, ¿verdad?"

Esme suspiró. "No, claro que no. Sabía que tú no querrías eso."

Ella casi no la miró a los ojos, y eso la preocupó. Ella miró a Esme con recelo, y luego su cara se tensó en alarma. "¡No! No lo hiciste, Esme."

Esme frunció el ceño. "¿Yo no hice qué?"

"No los llamaste, ¿verdad? No lo harías."

Esme suspiró exasperadamente "Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Bella gimió. "Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? ¡Los llamaste!"

Esme frunció los labios y se acercó a ella. "Bella, ¿cuándo vas a parar de huir de ellos? ¿De ti?"

"Esa es una maldita buena pregunta, Esme."

El carraspeo lento mandó una sensación de excitación al estómago de Bella. Ella miró hacia la puerta y vio a Edward, Emmett y Jasper parados allí en diferentes poses.

Edward tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Jasper tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y Emmett estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándola.

Jasper fue el primero que se movió. Él se acercó a la cama, y levantó una ceja cuando la vio, después arrastró una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó.

"Te ves como el infierno."

Bella rió y se arrepintió enseguida cuando su cuerpo empezó a doler. Dios, lo había extrañado. Ella no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, pero estaba contenta de verlos. Muy contenta.

Edward se acercó más a la cama, sus ojos brillaron con ira y preocupación.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Esme y se agachó para besarle la mejilla.

"Ya te deberías ir a casa, Esme. Descansa. De ahora en adelante nosotros cuidaremos de ella"

Esme miró a Bella con algo de culpa, sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Edward.

"Alguien tiene que cuidar de ella. Ella no lo hará."

Bella gruñó en voz baja. Emmett se rió en voz baja y le pegó un codazo a Edward para que lo dejara pasar. Bella giró su mejilla mientras él se agachaba a besarla,pero él agarró su barbilla y la besó levemente en los labios. Su barba le hacía cosquillas en la piel y creó un temblor por todo su cuerpo. Él le pasó la mano por la mandíbula y por los moretones que tenía en el cuello.

"Lo mataré." Murmuró.

Bella lo empujó irritada, y luego les lanzó miradas a los tres.

"Ves, por eso no quería que Esme los llamara. Sabía que irrumpiríais, nadando en testosterona,golpeando su pecho y gritando amenazas contra la humanidad."

Emmett se rió. "Bells, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?"

Ella le dio una mirada sofocante, pero él sólo le sonrió.

Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso una mano en su pierna."Nos quieras o no, estamos aquí. Hemos estado aquí toda la noche, y tengo que decir que, es más fácil tratar contigo mientras estás dormida."

Demonios, ella no sonreiría.

"Además, te vendrás con nosotros cuando salgas."

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Emmett tocó su brazo, Jasper puso su mano en su hombro y la mano de Edward se tensó en su pierna, y ella se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. ¿Cómo hacían eso?

"Ya hablé con el doctor," Edward continuó. "Él quiere que te dejemos una noche más en observación. Te dará de alta por la mañana mientras tengas un lugar donde quedarte. Tu casa sola no cuenta."

Ella suspiró. "Tengo trabajo que hacer. Un asesino que atrapar. Y no tengo tiempo para que ustedes se esten quejando de mi, y en verdad dudo que ustedes tengan tiempo también"

"Haremos tiempo." Dijo Jasper.

Ella se giró para mirarle y frunció el ceño. Él era el único en quien podía confiar para que no la tratara como inválida.

Ella estaba muy agradecida cuando entró y dijo que se veía mal, porque eso significaba que él no iba a empezar a alegar y hacer mucho alboroto de lo que pasó, como los otros dos. Malditos hombres.

"Bella, estoy de acuerdo con ellos," dijo Esme. "No deberías estar sola en estos momentos. Y no hay manera de que regreses a tu trabajo hasta que te cures como debes."

"Traidora." Bella murmuró.

"Suenas cansada, Esme, "dijo Emmett. "Te puedo llevar a tu casa, si quieres.

Ahora ya estamos aquí. Cuidaremos muy bien a Bella."

Esme sonrió aunque Bella gruñó. "Yo puedo conducir. Vienen desde su casa para ver a Bella. Los dejaré hacerlo." Ella se agachó para besar la mejilla de Bella. "Regresaré después. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

Bella negó con la cabeza. "No gracias, Esme."

Esme apretó su mano. "No necesitas agradecerme. Eres como mi hija. Así como estos muchachos."

Bella sonrió y vio a los chicos olvidarse de ella por un momento y acercarse a Esme para darle besos y abrazos. Esme amaba a estos chicos. Ella les había dado una casa y amor cuando nadie más los quiso. Y ellos la amaban tanto como los amaba.

Hubo tiempos mientras estaban creciendo que ella envidió a Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

Sonaba tonto. Ella tuvo una niñez privilegiada y siempre tuvo comida y ropa. Pero la única cosa que ella no tuvo fue amor, la única cosa que esos chicos siempre tuvieron cuando se fueron a vivir con Esme.

Ella les envidaba eso. Ellos se reirían si supieran que la hija de uno de los viejos más ricos del estado, había envidiado a los pobres chicos que habían estado dentro y fuera de orfanatos y de la escuela correccional. Pero de muchas maneras ellos tuvieron más libertad de lo que ella pudo soñar. Y tenían a Esme.

No fue hasta la secundaria que se formó un vínculo entre ella Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Ellos habían vivido con Esme por unos años, Jasper fue el último en llegar. Y fue Jasper el que al final la acercó a ellos.

Él se había tropezado con ella, en el lugar de Bella, que era un pequeño hueco en el lecho de arroyo que estaba a una milla de la casa de Esme y en la pradera de la casa de Bella.

Bella no había apreciado la interrupción, más de lo que Jasper le había gustado cruzarse con una niña. Pero con nadie más que ir y sin nada más que hacer, ellos hicieron una tregua a regañadientes y habían acordado en compartir el espacio.

Cuando Emmett y Edward descubrieron al nuevo amigo de Jasper, se burlaron de él implacablemente. Eso fue hasta que Bella les sacó sangre de la nariz a Emmett y Edward. Mientras Jasper estaba un poco mortificado por haber sido defendido por una niña, los tres desarrollaron un respeto por la pequeña escupe fuego.

Para cuando entraron a la preparatoria, la amistad entre los cuatro era fuerte.

Etiquetados como delincuentes y no dándoles la oportunidad de hacer mucho, (por la gente del pueblo) a los tres nunca les importó encajar. Pero ninguno de ellos hablaba mal enfrente de Bella.

Incluso su padre sabía la inutilidad de eso.

Ella suspiró. Tenía mucho que recordar de esos días. Las cosas fueron simples. Y ellos se habían divertido mucho. Eran inseparables.

Una mano caliente se cerró sobre la suya, y ella regreso al presente.

Esme había desaparecido, y ahora Bella se encontraba frente a tres hombres malhumorados.

Demonios. Edward, el que siempre agarraba el toro por los cuernos, fue directo al grano. A ella le gustaba eso de él, excepto cuando se trataba de ella. "Es el momento de que hablemos, Bella," dijo firmemente.

Ella miró a Jasper y Emmett en una silenciosa súplica de misericordia. La determinación en sus caras le decía que ella no la iba a tener.

"Tienes al público cautivado, querida," murmuró Jasper. "No correrás como un gato asustado esta vez."

Ella cerró los ojos y cerró sus dedos ensangrentados en la sábana.

Ellos no hablarían de eso, ¿verdad?

"Que pretendas que no tuvimos relaciones, no cambiará ninguna maldita cosa" dijo Edward.

Si, si lo haría.

La vergüenza fluyó por sus mejillas pero ella trató, con maldito dolor, que la humillación no se notara en su rostro.

Emmett se agachó y puso un dedo en su barbilla y lo dejó ahí hasta que lo miró a los ojos.

"Sería otra cosa, si no lo hubieras disfrutado, Bells, pero todos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Sería diferente si tu no sintieras algo por nosotros y si nosotros no sintiéramos algo por ti, pero también sabemos que eso es mentira."

Ella presionó sus labios en una fina línea y los miró.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo," dijo casualmente Jasper.

"Esta vez no huirás de nosotros. Huiste rápido,Bella, y nosotros te dejamos. Eso está en nosotros. Pero no pasará otra vez. Esto también lo sabemos."

Una rabia impotente oprimía su pecho. Ella odiaba como la hacían sentir. Ella amaba la manera en la que la hacían sentir. Ella odiaba que la hicieran sentir fuera de control.

Ella tragó y le dolió la garganta.

Emmett pasó su mano por su frente y la miró. "Te daremos algo para el dolor,

Bella. Necesitas descansar. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes. No nos iremos a ninguna parte. Puedes contar con eso. También necesitas saber que hablaremos de esto. Nosotros" Él se agachó y la besó otra vez. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos y ella pestañeó furiosa, enojada por haberlos dejado afectarla tanto.

"Fue solo sexo," susurró.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y brillaron. "Tú sigue diciéndote eso, Bella, y un día, a lo mejor te lo llegas a creer."

"No te necesito aquí." Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y ella de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Débil. Ella estaba débil. Pero su rechazo no enojó a los chicos.

"A lo mejor no nos quieres aquí, pero nos necesitas," dijo Edward con una confianza que ralló sus nervios.

"Y nosotros te necesitamos." Dijo así de simple Jasper.

Ella se giró para verlo y sintió que su postura se debilitaba. Lo que ellos querían, no, lo que ellos demandaban, ella no se lo podía dar.

¿Acaso alguien podría? No era normal. No fue natural. No era posible. Ni en su mundo ni en el mundo de nadie.

Emmett pasó su mano por su pelo otra vez, y ella inconscientemente se acercó a él.

Él agarró un mechón, lo puso detrás de su oreja y pasó su dedo por la piel sensible detrás de su oreja.

Lo estaban haciendo otra vez. Aquietarla, adormecer sus sentidos con su toque, con su presencia.

Jasper acarició su brazo mientras Emmett continuaba pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Edward puso su gran mano en su rodilla y ella podía sentir el calor de sus dedos a través de la sábana.

Se sintió segura. Más que eso, se sintió consolada, como si todo estuviera bien por ese momento.

Ella brincó cuando la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entró. Frunció el ceño por la interrupción aunque se daba cuenta que agradecía que la hubiera salvado.

De alguna forma, Emmett maniobró para ponerse al lado de ella en la cama, mientras acariciaba su cuello.

Bastardo listo. Se sentó con una pierna colgando de lado y su cabeza descansó en su brazo.

Ella se dio cuenta que acogedor, que íntimo, se veía eso, Jasper en un lado, su mano descansando posesivamente en su brazo,Edward en sus pies, sobando su rodilla ausentemente, y ella toda abrazada con Emmett.

La enfermera levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada mientras pasaba entre los hombres para ver los signos vitales de Bella. La vía intravenosa fue desconectada pero la solución salina estaba en el mismo lugar para administrar la medicina. Emmett levantó su brazo y lo puso en su regazo pero no hizo un esfuerzo por moverse para la enfermera. Ella se encogió de hombros y agarró la mano de Bella.

"Mi mejor cóctel de olvido, viene enseguida," dijo la enfermera mientras destapaba la jeringa. Ella limpió la conexión y hábilmente insertó la jeringa.

Segundos después, Bella sintió la leve sensación quemante mientras la medicina entraba en sus venas, se arrastró por su brazo y luego por su hombro, ella se relajó y se recostó más en el abrazo de Emmett.

Ella somnolientamente sintió sus labios besando su pelo y murmurando algo suavemente. Mientras la enfermera se iba, la arrastró más cerca. Ciegamente levantó su mano buscando a Jasper. La acción contradecía todas sus palabras, pero por más que dijera que no los necesitaba, que no los quería ahí, en el último año ella sintió que faltaba gran parte de ella.

Jasper atrapó su mano y la puso de vuelta en la cama, sus dedos enlazados con los de ella cuidadosamente.

Ella trató de abrir sus ojos una vez más, y su mirada se conectó con la de Edward.

"Te extrañé," susurró ella, demasiado drogada como para retirar las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca.

La cara de Edward se suavizó. "Nosotros también te extrañamos corazón. Ahora descansa y recupérate."

"No se vayan" murmuró ella mientras peleaba con su ya adormecido cuerpo y cerebro.

"No nos iremos a ninguna parte, Bells," dijo Emmett cerca de su oído. "Lo prometo."

Ella se fue a la deriva con ese confortante pensamiento haciendo eco en su mente.


	4. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 3

El sol no había terminado aún de asomarse en el horizonte, y el pálido resplandor de la madrugada no hizo más que empezar a brillar en el cielo, cuando Emmett salió del camión y se reunió con Edward en el frente.

Se quedó mirando la gran casa de dos pisos situada en una de los cien acres de tierra que habían comprado un par de años antes.

El pecho de Emmett se hinchó con orgullo. Esto era de ellos. Un pedazo de tierra.

Una casa. Cuando era un niño, la idea de un hogar y una familia fue una fantasía.

Un sueño que era para otros niños. No para él. Nunca para él.

Cuando Esme lo había acogido, Edward había pasado allí una semana y ya no apreciaba la competencia por el afecto de Esme.

Se había resentido ante presencia de Emmett, incluso había mantenido a Esme a distancia. Él no la había buscado y no confiaba en ella, pero él no quería que Emmett la tuviera tampoco.

No lo había comprendido bien hasta que Jasper había llegado unos meses después.

El miedo y la inseguridad, dos cosas a las que Emmett se había acostumbrado entonces, hicieron una reaparición terrible. ¿Qué pasaría si a Esme le gustaba más Jasper? Jasper era el más tranquilo. No era tan problemático. ¿Y si ella decidía que tres muchachos eran demasiado? Seguramente se quedaría con el que le causara la menor cantidad de problemas.

"Vamos", dijo Edward, sacando a Emmett de su ensueño. "Quiero asegurarme de que todo está listo para su llegada a casa".

Caminaron hacia el porche delantero y Edward insertó la llave en la cerradura. A pesar de que a menudo había visitado la casa, cuando estaba en las etapas de construcción (Edward había estado más obsesionado, con hacer que cada detalle fuera perfecto y exactamente de acuerdo con los planes que había elaborado).

Emmett no pudo evitar el sentimiento de admiración que se deslizó sobre él cuando entró al vestíbulo.

Ningún gasto se había escatimado en la construcción. A pesar de que se veía y se sentía masculina, no se había construido o decorado con sus gustos únicamente en mente. No, fue construido para Bella. Era su casa de ensueño.

Él zigzagueó hacia la chimenea de piedra y pasó los dedos suavemente sobre la repisa de caoba de la chimenea. Luego se acercó a las puertas francesas que conducían al porche trasero y se quedó mirando. A ella le gustaría. Muchos árboles con sombra desde la amplia terraza, incluyendo un gran roble entorno al que habían construido. Fue pensado para imitar los bancos del arroyo donde ella y Jasper había pasado tanto tiempo metidos entre las raíces de los árboles.

La plataforma dominaba un estanque de una hectárea con una pendiente suave desde la parte trasera de la casa. La habían surtido con percas y bagres, y Emmett estaba esperando desafiar a Bella, para ver quién podría pescar el más grande.

"¿Crees que esto funcionará?".

Emmett se volvió, sorprendido al ver a Edward de pie junto a él en las puertas. Más sorprendente fue la preocupación en su voz.

Edward... él era el firme siempre. Fue el único al cual Jasper desde el principio podía decirle cuando tenía dudas de que todo saldría bien. Si tenía que hacerlo. Amaban a Bella.

Ahora Emmett se dio cuenta de que Edward necesitaba que se lo aseguraran también.

"Sí, hombre. Si va a funcionar. No somos nosotros los que estamos escapando. Es ella quien escapa de sí misma. Tiene miedo. ¿De qué?, no estoy seguro".

Edward asintió. "Es sólo que a veces creo que hemos cometido un error. Qué tal vez la empujamos demasiado."

Emmett lo miró antes de volver su mirada hacia el exterior. "No la empujamos,

Edward. Esto sólo... sucedió. Yo no habría permitido que tú o Jasper la obligaran a nada, al igual que tú no me habrías dejado. La queríamos a ella. Pero hemos esperado demasiado maldito tiempo."

"Daré una vuelta y me aseguraré que el cuarto está listo. Podemos regresar al hospital ahora si quieres".

Emmett se volvió, aceptando el cambio abrupto de tema. Sí, él estaba ansioso de regresar a pesar de que sabían que Bella iba a luchar contra ellos con uñas y dientes sobre ir a casa con ellos, sobre todo cuando se enterara de que su casa estaba aquí y no en Port Angeles.

Jasper escuchaba la tranquila y suave respiración de Bella; le frotó los dedos arriba y abajo del hombro. Ella dormía, con la cabeza contra su pecho, su cuerpo situado cerca del suyo. Su brazo estaba entumecido y lo estaba desde hacía más de una hora, pero él no quería moverse y molestarla.

Con la otra mano, le pasó un dedo por su delgado cuello, donde los vivos cardenales empañaban su piel. La idea de que ella había estado tan cerca de la muerte le daba miedo como el infierno y lo ponía fuera de sí. Sabía que su trabajo como policía la ponía en peligro todos los días, pero este hecho lo golpeó como un puñetazo al estómago.

Él no quería que ella se expusiera allí fuera de esa manera. La quería en su casa, en su cama, donde podría cuidar de ella. Si ella tuviera algún indicio de la dirección de sus pensamientos, seguro que recibiría una patada en las bolas. De los tres chicos, lo consideraba su aliado.

Si supiera que él no era tan tolerante como Edward y Emmett. Ella fue su fantasía pero nunca fue suya. Hubo momentos en que no tenía ningún deseo de seguir adelante con el acuerdo que hizo con Edward y Emmett . Él sabía que la amaba. Al igual que lo amaba.

Pero estaba cansado de esperar. Uno de ellos no la asustaría, pero los tres lo hicieron.

Suspiró. No iba a elegir entre ellos. Todos ellos lo sabían, y por eso no tenían ningún deseo de presionarla. Ninguno de ellos quería perder, por lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar la apuesta más grande de sus vidas. Convencerla de que pertenecía a los tres. Y tenía la esperanza de que los celos no los comieran vivos.

Ella se movió y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza, y ella se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Jasper?"

Sonrió. Lo reconocía, incluso saliendo de la niebla inducida por medicamentos.

"Sí, nena. Estoy aquí." Él sintió sobre su pecho una sonrisa, pero sus palabras contradecían esa acción.

"No deberías haber venido. Estoy bien. No hay necesidad de que vengas corriendo cuando todos tienen trabajo que hacer. Esme dijo que en esta época estás muy ocupado."

Se movió, con cuidado de no rozar ninguna de sus lesiones. Su brazo estaba gritando por misericordia, y lo deslizó de debajo de ella y se puso de lado.

"Estamos ocupados, Bella. Pero nunca demasiado ocupados para ti, y debes saberlo malditamente bien".

"No quise decir eso", dijo en voz baja. "Sólo quise decir que no había una necesidad de que vengas. Estoy bien. Yo no necesito... "

Llevó un dedo a los labios de ella para silenciarla. Sus ojos eran castaños, con nubes de los restos de dolor y las drogas, pero también podía ver ansiedad. Deslizó la mano por su cara debajo de la oreja y más allá en la parte posterior de su cuello. Su pulgar acarició sobre el pómulo como siempre, y él simplemente la miró.

Ella era hermosa, y él dudaba que supiera cuanto. O cuán hermosa era para todo los demás, ella lo era mucho más para él. Y para Emmett y Edward "No lo digas." Pasó el dedo ligeramente sobre la forma de los labios. "Tú nos necesitas, Bella. Estás luchando con eso, y por ahora está bien. Pero en algún momento tendrás que admitirnos a nosotros y a ti misma que nos necesitas tanto como nosotros te necesitamos."

Ella emitió un sonido de frustración, y él se inclinó para besarla. Se fundió suavemente contra él, y un pequeño suspiro femenino escapó de sus labios mientras lo mordisqueaba dulcemente. Ella había hecho esos sonidos cuando los tres hicieron el amor con ella y él quería escucharlos de nuevo.

Un sonido en la puerta la hizo ponerse tensa, y se movió lejos de él lo antes posible, gimiendo de dolor cuando este sacudió su cuerpo.

"Eso fue estúpido, Bella", dijo con gravedad mientras acomodaba su cuerpo contra él.

Alzó la vista para ver al médico en pie, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse de su posición en la cama. El médico ignoró a Jasper, pero tomó a la muñeca de Bella en un examen superficial. Después de un momento, miró a Bella a los ojos.

"¿Está lista para ir a casa, señorita Swan?

"Sí, lo estoy", respondió Bella. "¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar de baja? ¿Cuándo puedo volver a trabajar? "

Jasper se puso tenso. No quería que Bella volviera tan rápido al trabajo. No en su estado, o cualquier otro para que la mataran.

"El trabajo está fuera de cuestión en los próximos días, por lo menos. Le sugiero un mínimo de dos semanas con ejercicios ligeros después de esto. La buena noticia es que no tiene costillas rotas.

Sus radiografías resultaron negativas. Pero tiene un montón de magulladuras y va a estar de licencia por unos días. La hinchazón está empezando a disminuir en la garganta, y no creo que haya ningún daño permanente en sus cuerdas vocales. También es necesario cuidar bien de su muñeca y asegúrese de no hacer grandes esfuerzo con ella. Le prescribo una receta para algunos analgésicos y quiero que tome un antinflamatorio que le voy a recetar".

Bella asintió, pero Jasper no se dejó engañar. Ella estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa para salir del hospital y luego se opondría a tomar el medicamento.

Eso iba estaba bien, porque Jasper lo forzaría a entrar en la garganta si fuera necesario.

"Está bien, señorita. Voy a dar instrucciones a la enfermera, y lo tendrá listo para que pueda salir hacia el mediodía más o menos.

Hasta entonces, debe tomárselo con calma".

"Gracias" murmuró Bella.

Cuando el médico salió, Edward y Emmett se abrieron paso hombro con hombro, y Bella se tensó contra Jasper, él le apretó los labios en su pelo, en un gesto de tranquilidad.

Bella tragó parte de su nerviosismo y se congratuló al observar que su garganta, hoy no se sentía como si estuviera bebiendo fragmentos de vidrio. Su mirada se deslizó hasta Edward y Emmett, y Emmett se acercó a un lado de la cama.

Pasó los dedos suavemente sobre su brazo y luego se inclinó para besarla. Esta vez puso su mano en su espalda para que no huyera, no es que la hubiera dejado y la plenitud de sus cálidos labios apretaron los suyos.

Su boca se entreabrió y sacó el máximo provecho, profundizando el beso con su lengua rozando la de ella. Ella podía sentir como se estaba dejando ir, se retiró unas pulgadas dándose una patada mental, buscando refugio en Jasper.

El dolor brilló en los ojos de Emmett y estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta. Dios,esto era por lo que ella no podía hacerlo. Nunca haría nada que dañara a ninguno de ellos. Nunca alejaría a uno de los otros. Las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y los cerró, no quería desmoronarse delante de ellos.

"Yo no quería decir eso", susurró.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre el cuarto, y Bella deseaba poder escapar, salir y volver a su propia casa e ignorar su mirada fija en su cara.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Edward, que estaba contra la ventana, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Esme dijo que tenían un proyecto para hoy. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a lograr que se haga si estan aquí?"

Estaba orgullosa de cómo sonó su voz. Después de ese breve momento de crisis, ella tenía el control de vuelta. Lo extraño era que parecían estar tan aliviados como estaba ella.

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Edward se arqueó en una media sonrisa. "Deja que yo me preocupe por mi trabajo, mi dulce Bella.

Tienes suficiente para mantenerte ocupada durante bastante tiempo."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eso no es una respuesta, maldita sea." Miró arriba, a Jasper luego de nuevo a Emmett que se había hundido en una silla junto a su cama.

"¿Ustedes dos van a dejar que su negocio se venga a abajo?"

Jasper rió entre dientes. "Buen intento. Estamos de tu parte en esto. Tú eres lo primero."

Suspiró entonces miró otra vez a Emmett, su mirada estaba llena de culpa dándole una gran dosis de infelicidad.

Su expresión se suavizó. "¿Vas a dejar de mirarme así, muñeca? Soy un chico grande. No tienes que preocuparte por lastimar mis antenas un poco. No debería haber irrumpido como lo hice, pero maldita si no son los labios más besables que he probado."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Maldita sea, si esa disculpa no la había vuelto loca.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, estaba agradecida por la interrupción. Cuando vio a Mike y al jefe, trató de enderezarse, y luego miró a Jasper, que negó a mover su cuerpo de la cama.

"¿Cómo estás, Isabella?" dijo el jefe cuando él y Mike se acercaron a la cama.

"Bien señor… Voy a estar yendo a casa en un par de horas."

El jefe asintió con la cabeza. "Bien. Eso es bueno de escuchar.

Quiero que lo tomes con calma y trata de no volver demasiado pronto."

Alternó su mirada entre Mike y el jefe. "¿Alguna cosa de nuestro asesino?"

"Estamos trabajando en ello. Vamos a tener que tomar tu declaración en cuanto te sientas mejor. Me pregunto si podrías con algunas preguntas ahora."

Bella miró nerviosamente Jasper y luego a Edward y Emmett. No quería dar los detalles del ataque delante de ellos. Si hablaba acabaría despertando un monstruo.

"Podría pasar por la comisaria de camino a casa", ofreció.

Jasper se tensó a su lado y los labios de Emmett se comprimieron en una delgada línea. Hizo caso omiso de su desagrado.

El jefe frunció el ceño y Mike la miró como diciendo ¿de qué se trata?

"¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Mike.

"No" intervino Edward.

"Sí", dijo Bella con la misma rapidez. "No quiero hacerlo aquí. Odio los hospitales. Ellos me hacen sentir más enferma de lo que estoy.

Voy a estar en mejores condiciones de responder a las preguntas en la comisaria. Tanto si estoy sentada o acostada aquí, no veo la diferencia. "

Ella miró fijamente a Edward, desafiándolo a que no estuviera de acuerdo de nuevo.

"Le pediré que Esme que pase por allí cuando me den de alta," dijo a Mike y al jefe.

"No hay necesidad", dijo Emmett suavemente. "Estaremos felices de llevarte donde necesites ir. Y después, te vas a casa con nosotros."

El jefe asintió con la cabeza. "Esa es una buena idea. No creo que Bella deba quedarse sola en este momento. No hasta que haya llevado al asesino tras las rejas.

¿Quién diablos sabe en qué estaba pensando? No quiero correr riesgos con la seguridad de los agentes de policía."

Bella abrió la boca, para protestar pero se mordió la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba era hacer un escándalo ella misma, delante del jefe.

"Nos vamos a ir ahora", dijo el jefe. "Nos vemos dentro de un rato, Isabella." A medida que se volvió, él esbozó una sonrisa. "Fue un placer verlos de nuevo muchachos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegro de que esten dando un descanso a un anciano en estos días."

Emmett sonrió mientras Edward asintió con la cabeza al jefe. "Fue un placer verlo también, señor", dijo Edward. "Llevaremos a Bella más tarde."

Mike hizo una pausa por un momento y posó su mano sobre la pierna de Bella.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, me siento mucho mejor hoy. Sólo un poco rígida y dolorida como el infierno, pero tan pronto como pueda levantarme y moverme, te ayudaré."

Él asintió con la cabeza luego se volvió a seguir al jefe. "Nos vemos en un rato."

Ella se preparó, la puerta se cerró. Seguía mirando hacia adelante, pero sus ojos se precipitaron hacia los lados para ver el ceño de Edward y Emmett. Ella ni se molestó siquiera en mirar a Jasper, porque sabía que él no estaba feliz.

No estaba dispuesta a darles la oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza, echó hacia atrás su cabeza y con las manos deslizó sus piernas hacia el lado de la cama.

"Whoa, nena, ¿dónde crees que vas?", preguntó Jasper, mientras que Emmett se trasladaba de la silla al lado de la cama, extendió la mano para empujar su espalda.

"Salgo de la cama" dijo con calma. "Quiero una ducha. Quiero un poco de ropa limpia. Quiero salir de este maldito hospital".

Emmett miró con aire de culpabilidad hacia Edward. "¿No has traído nada de su ropa?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Pensé que Jasper se encargaría de ello."

"Así que uno de nosotros va a ir a por ella", preguntó Jasper.

Emmett se volvió para mirar a Jasper. "Estoy pensando en que tu puedes ir a por ella. Edward y yo hemos hecho lo suficiente corriendo esta mañana."

Juró tan pronto como lo dijo y miró a Bella. "Eso no salió bien."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo no haré el tonto aquí sentada cuando debería estar trabajando. Podría conseguir que alguien me llevara a la comisaría, y Esme me podría llevar a casa después. No hay ninguna razón para que ustedes enten aqui.

Estoy bien."

Jasper estiró el cuerpo lejos de la cama y se quedó de pie. "Yo voy a conseguir algo de ropa. Puedes quedarte aquí y discutir con los otros dos cabezas huecas".

Ella movió sus pies hacia el suelo de nuevo, y esta vez, Emmett la cogió del brazo para ayudarla. Aun molesta como estaba, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, estaba muy agradecida por su apoyo. Ella se puso de pie y tembló como un ternero recién nacido, y un gemido aporreó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. "Jesús", murmuró.

"Ya te dije que te sentirías como una mierda", le dijo Jasper de camino hacia la puerta."

"¿Dime otra vez razón por la que estoy con él?", le preguntó con cansancio.

"No sé. Esa es una buena pregunta ", dijo Emmett cuando la apretó contra su lado para sostenerla.

"Muévete", dijo Edward simplemente cuando él apareció frente a Bella.

Emmett dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, y Bella se encontró envuelta en los brazos de él. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla, pero podía sentir la tensión que salía de su gran cuerpo.

"Edward, estoy bien", susurró.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda, y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"¿Tienes miedo de mí, Bella?", dijo. "No hagas eso otra vez."

La esquina de la boca se levanto en él momento que se apartó de ella. "Creeme, no voy a hacer un hábito de esto, no, si puedo evitarlo. Ahora, ¿puedo tomar mi ducha?"


	5. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 4

Bella se quedó parada en el pequeño cuarto de baño mirando su reflejo con horror. Contusiones oscuras estropeaban todo su cuello.

De hecho, no había mucha piel que no estuviera descolorida.

Bajó la vista a la abrazadera en su muñeca, la intravenosa en su otra mano y luego a la ducha. No estaba segura de cómo iba a manejar esto, pero tenía una perversa compulsión de estar limpia de nuevo, de remover la mancha del asesino de su carne.

Con su mano buena, llegó a abrir el agua y luego comenzó a encogerse fuera de la túnica hospitalaria. La intravenosa sólo tendría que humedecerse. Dejando el material en una bola en el suelo, dio un paso más allá de la cortina y extendió su brazo izquierdo fuera de la ducha para mantenerlo seco.

El agua caía con fuerza sobre su pecho, y se estremeció cuando chocó contra sus sensibles costillas. Giró la cara hacia el rocío por un momento, luego se secó los ojos y miró alrededor por el jabón.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no era algo que el hospital suministraba.

Con un suspiro grave, salió de la ducha, chorreando agua por todo el piso. Cómo diablos se iba a arreglar para enjabonarse el cabello con una mano mientras mantenía la otra seca, de todas formas era un misterio.

Chocó contra el inodoro y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo con un golpe seco en el asiento del inodoro. Se le escapó un siseo de dolor cuando automáticamente extendió ambas manos fuera para agarrarse.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, y Edward y Emmett se quedaron en la entrada mirándola con preocupación. Antes de poder protestar, ruborizarse ó sucumbir a la vergüenza, Edward corrió hacia delante y ahuecó las manos alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?"

"Te dije que no debería estar haciendo esto sola," dijo Emmett cortantemente.

Ella levantó una mano. "Estoy bien. Maldita sea, muchachos, largaros de aquí."

Llegó hasta una toalla e intentó cubrirse.

"Te hemos visto desnuda, Bella," dijo Edward con paciencia.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Sólo lo digo."

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Necesito jabón. Champú estaría bien.

Sólo que no se cómo diablos voy a lavarme el pelo," murmuró.

Emmett salió del cuarto de baño y regresó con una pequeña botella de champú.

Luego miró a Edward.

"¿Vas a hacerlo tú, ó yo?"

La mirada de Edward vaciló brevemente hacia Bella y luego de regreso hacia Emmett. "Yo la ayudaré. Cuando Jasper vuelva con su ropa, colócala sobre el mostrador."

Emmett asintió, y luego su mirada encontró de nuevo la de Bella.

Ella aferró la toalla a su pecho, pero aun se sentía terriblemente desnuda y vulnerable bajo la fuerza de su escrutinio.

"Estaré fuera si necesitas algo," dijo en voz baja.

Él se retiró del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

"Edward, no necesito tu ayuda," dijo tan pronto como él se volvió hacia ella.

"Bella, cállate," dijo con suavidad. "Vas a terminar cayendo y lastimándote.

Ahora pon tu culo en la ducha para que pueda lavar tu cabello. Si te hace sentir mejor tener una toalla alrededor, entonces esfuérzate, pero te he visto desnuda, y con seguridad no voy a echarte un polvo en el baño de un hospital. Si puedes controlarte, te garantizo que yo también puedo."

Ella se echó a reír y luego gimió al tomarle la mano y tirar para levantarse. Justo al entrar a la ducha, vaciló, y luego lentamente se quitó la toalla y se la devolvió a él.

La tiró a un lado, luego se deslizó dentro detrás de ella y sacó el cabezal de la ducha de su percha de encima de su cabeza.

"Voy a conseguir que te mojes entero," murmuró ella.

"Sobreviviré."

Una mano amable reunió su cabello mientras que la otra dirigió el rocío sobre los mechones. Él fue cuidadoso de mantener la boquilla apuntando fuera de su mano lesionada.

"Esto sería más fácil si te das vuelta," dijo.

Ella cerró los ojos pero hizo lo que sugirió. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Pon tu brazo sobre mi hombro."

Cuidadosamente levantó la abrazadera y la puso sobre su hombro derecho.

Él le vertió un poco de champú en la cabeza y con cuidado volvió a poner el cabezal de la ducha en el soporte, apuntando el rocío lejos de ambos. Luego sumergió los dedos en su cabello, haciendo espuma con el jabón.

Ella cerró los ojos y se tambaleó un poco insegura mientras los dedos de él hacían su magia.

"¿Quieres que haga el resto?" preguntó él.

Ella quiso morir de mortificación. ¿Cómo podía permitirle tocarla cuando ambos sabían que ella reaccionaría como una adolescente enamorándose de su primer novio?

Sus pezones ya estaban tensos y doloridos, sus pechos pesados con necesidad. Él había tenido la decencia de no hacer comentarios respecto de eso, pero lo sabía. Él lo sabía malditamente bien.

"Bella, estas herida y cansada," dijo con amabilidad. "Por una vez permíteme ocuparme de ti sin preocuparte por lo que venga después, ¿está bien?"

Sin esperar su respuesta, él tomó una toallita, la enjabonó y comenzó un lento barrido por su cuerpo. Cada roce por sus pezones arrojaba punzadas-como agujas.

Él trabajó con lentitud y gran cuidado a través de su caja torácica, apenas tocando el área del hematoma.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de la espalda y arriba y debajo de su columna vertebral, luego encima de la curva de su trasero. Se arrodilló e hizo una pasada rápida por ambas piernas antes de enderezarse nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño mientras ella inclinaba la barbilla hacia arriba para exponer su cuello. La ira brillaba duro, como diamantes en los ojos de él. Recorrió con un solo dedo la extensión amoratada de su garganta. La toallita siguió detrás, dejando un rastro jabonoso a su paso.

"Muy bien, date la vuelta para que pueda enjuagar," dirigió.

Él ahuecó su codo para mantenerla en equilibrio mientras giraba.

Hizo un trabajo rápido para enjuagar el jabón de su cabello y cuerpo, luego se estiró para cerrar el agua.

"Quédate justo aquí. Déjame conseguirte una toalla. No quiero que salgas en este piso mojado. Está resbaladizo."

Un momento después, la envolvió en una toalla, luego curvó un brazo a su alrededor y la ayudó a salir de la ducha. La puerta se abrió, y Emmett asomó la cabeza. Extendió la mano con un par de pantalones deportivos y una camiseta.

Edward tomó la ropa y la arrojó cerca del lavabo.

"Creo que puedo arreglármelas ahora," dijo ella en voz baja.

La tocó suavemente en el brazo. "Estaré justo afuera. No seas testaruda, Bella. Si necesitas ayuda, pídela. No quiero tener que entrar aquí y recoger tu culo del suelo después de que hayas caído en picado."

Ella sonrió y apretó un poco más la toalla a su alrededor. Su pecho se sentía oscilante, apretado, como si no pudiera respirar por el pequeño apretón.

Él abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola detrás de él. Ella se hundió en el asiento del inodoro y cerró los ojos. Sus manos temblaban mientras retiraba la toalla. Se sentía peligrosamente cerca al llanto, y por su vida que no podía entender por qué.

Quizás porque casi logras que te maten. ¿Quizás porque los tres hombres que significan el mundo para ti han decidido lanzar un asalto frontal?

Alcanzó la ropa, sabiendo que ellos no le darían mucho tiempo antes de venir por ella. Mientras se ponía los deportivos, hizo una mueca. Odiaba la idea de presentarse a una entrevista con su jefe en deportivos y una camiseta, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Jasper había elegido lo único en lo que posiblemente se sentiría cómoda. Suelto y no limitada, los deportivos y la camiseta no irritarían sus costillas magulladas. Luego estaba todo el asunto de entrar a la comisaria de policía sin un sostén. Dios la ayude.

La chaqueta de cuero de Jasper. La que él nunca se quitaba sin importar lo caluroso que estuviera. Ella podría usarla.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor acerca de la situación, recorrió el cabello con los dedos después de secar con toalla la mayor parte de la humedad de éste. Su cabello se derramaban alrededor de su cabeza en desorden, y con un suspiro de resignación, se dio por vencida en tratar de hacerse presentable. De todas formas, a nadie le importaría una mierda cómo se viera.

Vaciló una fracción de segundo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño. Emmett estaba allí, como si hubiera estado esperando, y probablemente lo había estado haciendo. Envolvió un brazo por su hombro y la abrazó acercándola mientras la ayudaba hacia la cama.

A sabiendas que le estaría hablando a un muro de ladrillos, ni siquiera se molestó en ofrecer una protesta. Dio un suspiro de descontento y le permitió ponerla donde él quería.

Mientras la ayudaba a subirse a la cama, ella miró hacia Jasper.

"Gracias por la ropa."

Él sonrió. "Cualquier cosa, pequeña."

Estaba a punto de reclinarse contra las almohadas en la cama y acceder a su tan necesitado descanso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, alarmándola.

Se tensó, provocando que una oleada de dolor tomara curso por todo su cuerpo. Al ver al hombre parado en la entrada, le comenzó un dolor en la cabeza que había estado ausente antes.

Su padre.

"Isabella," dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba a zancadas.

"¿Te importaría contarme porqué tuve que escuchar del incidente en el que te involucraste en los medios de comunicación? Control de daños. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que grabar en ti la necesidad del control de daños?"

La mano de ella revoloteaba por su frente. Dios, no ahora. Lo que no daría por hacer que se fuera.

Emmett se acercó con cuidado a la cama. La cual se hundió, y ella se encontró segura descansando contra su musculoso cuerpo. Por una vez no sintió deseos de hacerlo desaparecer.

Charlie Swan miró en torno al cuarto como si viera por primera vez que Bella no estaba sola. Su ceño fruncido creció.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó, lanzando su mano hacia Jasper y Edward y apuntando a continuación hacia ella y Emmett.

Edward dio un paso adelante. "Sr. Swan, no creo que sea un buen momento. Bella está cansada y con mucho dolor."

Los ojos de su padre brillaron, y se volvió hacia Edward. "Su nombre es Isabella, ¿y qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estan haciendo cualquiera de ustedes aqui?" Él dirigió su ira de nuevo a Bella. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se ve esto? Eres una figura pública, Isabella. Por el amor de Dios, es hora de comenzar a actuar como tal."

Lo miró sin vivacidad, los golpes en su cabeza crueles e implacables.

"Tú eres la figura pública, papá." Poder. Todo era acerca del poder con respecto a él. Lo quería, lo anhelaba, y lo sacaba de quicio no haber sido capaz nunca de establecer el poder sobre su única hija.

La ignoró y comenzó a caminar de ida y vuelta mientras Edward y Jasper lo miraban fijamente, con sus miradas estrechas y enojadas.

"Vamos a celebrar una conferencia de prensa cuando seas dada de alta. Necesitaré emitir una declaración."

¿Conferencia de prensa? Ella se quería echar a reír. ¿A quién le importaba lo que ocurría en su pequeña ciudad?.

Ella cerró los ojos y se reclinó en Emmett. ¿Por qué había venido él? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Por supuesto. Él estaba preocupado acerca de cómo afectaría a su imagen pública lo que le había ocurrido a ella, y entonces había entrado para ver a tres hombres que detestaba, todos alrededor de su hija. Tres hombres a los que nunca había aprobado, a los que hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para mantenerlos alejados de Bella cuando era más joven.

"Voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya, Sr. Swan," dijo Jasper monótonamente.

"Está molestando a Bella."

Ella abrió los ojos para ver a su padre encresparse de rabia y luego recobrar la compostura. Enderezó su traje y luego su corbata.

"Arreglaré que la declaración se emita fuera del hospital," dijo.

"Seguramente podrás manejar esto, Isabella. No podemos dejar que salga a la luz que nuestro departamento de policía no es efectivo. Comprometería la fe de la ciudad en la capacidad del departamento en mantenerlos a salvo. Todo lo que tendrás que hacer es quedarte allí parada y sonreír. Yo haré toda la declaración."

Ella apretó los dientes y tembló de rabia. La mano de Emmett acariciaba su brazo de arriba abajo, y la otra mano descansaba sobre su muslo. Él le dio un apretón reconfortante. Luego se inclinó y le besó el costado de la cabeza.

El cuello de su padre se pintó con ira. Él hizo un espectáculo de mirar su reloj.

"Estaré fuera en el frente esperando. El doctor dijo que serías dada de alta dentro de una hora."

Se volvió y salió majestuosamente del cuarto, la puerta se cerró con un golpe detrás de él.

"Pomposo, charlatán engreído." Dijo Jasper con los dientes apretados. "Juro por Dios, uno de estos días voy a poner su culo fuera."

"Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?" sonó la preocupada voz de Emmett en su oído.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella en voz baja.

Ella miró a cada uno de ellos, vio la compasión y la ira en sus expresiones. Y la culpa. Ellos sabían que los tres eran un importante hueso de discordia entre ella y su padre.

"Lo que necesito saber es ¿quién de ustedes va a girar la camioneta por la parte posterior para que pueda evitar la mierda del frente?"

Edward sonrió. "Déjamelo a mí, Bella cariño. Jasper y Emmett pueden llevarte rápido hasta la entrada de Urgencias, y yo estaré esperando allí."

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO

theparadise Khaleesi Black 


	6. Chapter 5

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La enfermera, Dios la bendiga, dio a Bella de alta en media hora.

Mientras la escuchaba recitar su perorata sobre las instrucciones de cuidados posteriores, Jasper se agachó y deslizó los zapatos de Bella en sus pies. Unos segundos después, apareció una segunda enfermera en la puerta con una silla de ruedas.

"Por amor de Dios," murmuró Bella. "No necesito una silla de ruedas."

La enfermera dobló un fajo de papeles y se los entregó a Emmett.

"Política del hospital," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vamos," dijo Jasper mientras la ayudaba a sujetarse de pie. "No será tan malo.

Será más rápido de todos modos."

Fue todo. Bella no sentía culpa en absoluto en que Jasper y Emmett rompieran a correr con la silla de ruedas si eran vistos por su padre.

Conferencia de prensa, mi culo.

Las elecciones estaban justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y Charlie Swan utilizaría todos los medios necesarios para empujarse a sí mismo al centro de atención.

Positivamente, por supuesto.

Probablemente le sentaba bien tener a una pobre y lamentable hija lastimada en el cumplimiento de su deber para poder llevar su mensaje duro-contra-el-crimen al público. Ella sólo estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera arrastrado a su madre para jugar el ángulo maternal preocupado.

Pero eso requeriría que Renee cancelara su sesión de masajes ó peluquería ó lo que diablos hiciera todos los días.

"Necesitas relajarte, pequeña." Le murmuró Jasper mientras la acomodaba en la silla de ruedas.

Ella bajó la vista a sus manos apretadas en puños en su regazo.

Jasper se agachó y suavemente le desdobló los dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos mientras Emmett escuchaba las últimas instrucciones de la enfermera.

Emmett se volvió cuando la enfermera salía del cuarto. "¿Estás lista?"

Bella asintió. Ella estaba preparada para que este día terminara de una vez. Lista para dar por acabada su declaración. Lista para estar en casa, en su propia cama, donde pudiera dormir durante unas doce horas.

Emmett le dio la vuelta, pero Jasper mantuvo el agarre de una de sus manos mientras caminaba junto a la silla de ruedas.

"Me pregunto si podrías hacer wheelie (1 )en una de estas cosas," reflexionó Emmett.

Bella sonrió. Si no le doliera tanto, le diría que lo intentara.

Ellos le abrieron paso por el pasillo, y luego Emmett se detuvo brevemente cuando llegaron al final.

"Mira a la izquierda, Jasper. Asegúrate de que la costa esté limpia."

Jasper caminó tranquilamente hacia delante y miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha hacia la sala de Emergencia.

"Todo limpio."

"Entonces, movámonos," dijo Emmett al empujarla en movimiento de nuevo.

Él trotó detrás de la silla al rodarla por el vestíbulo de la sala de Emergencias y hacia las puertas automáticas donde estacionaban las ambulancias.

Edward estaba esperando en la camioneta.

Sin esperar a que ella se levantara, Jasper simplemente se agachó, la tomó en brazos y la depositó en el asiento trasero después de que Emmett abriera la puerta.

Emmett subió en la parte delantera, Y Jasper se apresuró rodeando hacia el otro lado. Mientras Jasper se deslizaba dentro, Edward arrancó.

Jasper se estiró y aseguró el cinturón de seguridad de Bella, con cuidado de no tocar la parte tierna de sus costillas.

Bella sonrió ampliamente. La escapada le recordaba los viejos tiempos. Saliendo a hurtadillas durante la escuela preparatoria, saltando dentro del desvencijado Camaro de Edward y arrastrando el culo por los sucios caminos rurales.

Cuando Edward se detuvo en la estación de policía unos minutos más tarde, Mike estaba de pie en el estacionamiento—si pudieras llamar a tres piezas de cemento un estacionamiento—esperándolos.

Edward se bajó y Emmett saltó fuera para abrir la puerta de Bella.

Bella miró a Jasper mientras él daba la vuelta hasta su lado. "¿Me prestas tu chaqueta?"

Él se echó un vistazo por el cuerpo, luego simplemente estiró la mano en la parte trasera y sacó la gastada chaqueta de cuero. La deslizó sobre sus hombros y ella puso sus brazos con cuidado a través de las mangas. Se sentía una tonelada mejor.

No tan expuesta ó vulnerable mientras que hacía frente entrando en la comisaria.

"Llamó tu padre, echando fuego," dijo Mike secamente.

Edward se detuvo en seco y lo miró. "Mantén su maldito culo lejos de aquí."

Bella parpadeó sorprendida. Incluso Emmett se detuvo y quedó mirando a Edward con una ceja levantada.

Mike levantó las manos. "El jefe le dijo a su padre que no se entrometa en una investigación en curso. Si va a hacer caso a eso, nadie lo sabe."

"Llevemos a Bella dentro donde esté más cómoda," dijo enfáticamente Jasper al caminar hacia donde estaba parada Bella junto a Emmett.

Bella puso la mano en la muñeca de Jasper. "Estaré bien. Pueden esperar aquí afuera si quieren. No hay mucho sitio dentro."

Él miró como si fuera a protestar, pero Bella se volvió y caminó con cautela hacia la entrada. Mike se puso a caminar a su lado después de una rápida mirada hacia Edward y los otros.

"¿Estás segura de ser capaz de esto?" Preguntó Mike mientras sostenía la puerta para ella.

"No importa," dijo brevemente. "Tenemos un trabajo que hacer."

Renata, la recepcionista, levantó la vista desde el sistema PBX, se deslizó los auriculares fuera y le sonrió ampliamente a Bella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Estoy bien. Dolorida, pero nada que no cure unas doce horas de sueño."

Renata asintió. "Prueba con un poco de té de limón. Hará que esa garganta tuya se sienta mejor. Te ves terrible, cariño."

Bella se echó a reír, y salió un graznido. "Gracias, Renata . Siempre puedo confiar en ti para ser honesta."

Renata señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta de una oficina cercana.

"El jefe te está esperando. Entra."Bella caminó con tanta confianza en su paso como pudo y asomó la cabeza dentro de la oficina del jefe.

Él levantó la mirada y le hizo señas a ella y a Jeremy para que entraran. Al avanzar, ella vio a Paul apartarse de la pared en donde estaba apoyado.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Él no era un remplazo del día.

"Siéntate, Isabella. Ponte cómoda. No hay necesidad de que estés de pie," dijo el Jefe Volturi mientras le señalaba una silla de cuero frente a su escritorio.

Intentando no demostrar lo agradecida que estaba de seguir esa orden en particular, se sentó con cuidado en el borde y se relajó, recostándose en la suave silla.

El jefe levantó la vista a Paul. "Paul va a encabezar la investigación del asesinato.

Mike estará trabajando con él y cooperando con la policía estatal y el departamento del sheriff."

Bella se inclinó hacia delante. "Señor, quiero este caso."

El jefe negó con la cabeza. "Tú ni siquiera vas a estar viniendo por un tiempo,

Bella. No quiero verte por lo menos en una semana e incluso entonces, estarás moviendo papeles."

Dejó escapar el aliento con frustración. "Él asesinó a esa mujer.

Intentó matarme a mí. Quiero detenerlo."

"Y lo haremos," dijo el jefe con paciencia. "En este momento necesito que nos digas todo lo que recuerdes acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche."

"¿Quién era ella?" preguntó Bella en voz baja.

"Maria Davis."

La frente de Bella se surcó en concentración.

"¿La conocías?" preguntó Paul.

"Si. Quiero decir, no mucho. La recuerdo de la preparatoria. Ella salió con Jasper Whitlock por un corto tiempo."

"Bueno, necesitamos determinar cómo llegó a estar en esa casa.

Ella vivía en la ciudad con su marido y tres hijos."

Bella se estremeció y suspiró. Su cabeza dolía un poco más al imaginar a los tres niños quienes no volverían a ver nunca más a su madre.

Paul se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio y mirando fijamente a Bella. "¿Qué puedes recordar,Bells?"

Su cabeza se sacudió con fuerza y ella frunció el ceño duro. "Bells.

No Bells."

Entonces su boca cayó abierta mientras un nebuloso recuerdo se filtraba desde atrás.

Te he estado esperando, Bells amor.

"¿Qué es?" exigió Mike.

"Bells. Él me llamó Bells."

"Perdón," Paul ofreció en una voz confusa. "No fue mi intención ofenderte."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No tú. Él. El tipo que asesinó a Maria y me atacó."

"Está bien, retrocede," dijo el jefe. "Comienza desde el principio y dinos todo."

Ella inspiró profundo. "Respondí a la llamada. Cuando llegué allí, no vi ninguna luz, como fue informada. El lugar se suponía desierto.

Pero no se sentía correcto, así que llamé pidiendo refuerzos. Mike dijo por radio que estaba en camino. Así que esperé."

El jefe asintió.

"Entonces, escuché un grito. Saqué mi arma, corrí hacia la casa, escuché en la puerta intentando oír cualquier actividad. Al no oír nada, accedí a la residencia.

Estaba revisando la sala de estar cuando encontré el cuerpo.

Cuando me incliné para comprobar el pulso y no encontré ninguno, empecé a llamar, y fue allí cuando me golpeó."

"¿Con qué? ¿Él tenía un arma?" preguntó Paul.

"No lo sé. Honestamente pareció golpearme con un bate de béisbol, pero creo que fue simplemente su puño. Yo caí en una dirección y mi arma por la otra. Fui por mi arma. Él me pateó. Pies grandes. Él en realidad tenía pies grandes."

"Me levantó por el cuello y me sostuvo contra la pared. Fue entonces cuando habló."

"¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó el jefe.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Te he estado esperando, Bells amor. Es hora de hacerle pagar."

Ella levantó la mirada hacia el jefe. "Nadie me llama Bells, señor.

Sólo Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock y Emmett McCarty me llaman Bells."

"¿Hacer a pagar qué?" murmuró Mike.

"Bells podría ser una conjetura," ofreció Paul . "Un apodo lo suficientemente común para Isabella."

"¿Pero cómo sabía mi nombre en absoluto?" señaló Bella.

"Dijo que me había estado esperando. Él sabía que yo iría allí.

¿Cómo?"

El jefe frunció el ceño y se recostó en el asiento. "¿Es eso todo lo que puedes recordar? ¿Le diste por lo menos un vistazo a él?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "Todo ocurrió tan rápido, y estaba oscuro. Sé que era grande. Realmente grande. Me levantó como si yo no fuera nada. Yo había recibido múltiples golpes en la cabeza, y mi visión era borrosa. Luego llegó Mike, y el tipo se fue."

"No me gusta," murmuró el jefe. "Parece personal. Como si hubiera sido una trampa."

"Pienso que ¿podría ser alguien con un resentimiento contra tu padre?" ofreció

Mike. "Los políticos atraen a muchos chiflados con locas agendas.

Más allá del hecho que él es sólo el alcalde de una ciudad pequeña, es extremadamente rico y ha ejercido una gran influencia por años."

"Podría ser," dijo Paul. "Es ciertamente una posibilidad. No puedo imaginar por qué otra razón hubiera apuntado a Bella. Y esa partecita de hacerle pagar. ¿Qué mejor para hacer pagar a un padre que matar a su hija?"

Bella permaneció en silencio. Ella no iba a sumergirse en la motivación de su padre para nada. Demasiado desordenado.

"Tendré que contarle, Bella," dijo el jefe con disculpa. "Si este loco te tiene como objetivo, y a él indirectamente, necesitará saberlo, al igual que su equipo de seguridad."

Ella tragó su resoplido. Equipo de seguridad. ¿Podría su padre ponerse más pomposo? Los alcaldes de ciudades pequeñas no andaban por allí con equipos de seguridad. Sin embargo su riqueza hacía tiempo que se le había subido a la cabeza.

Él, más que nadie, estaba convencido de su propia importancia.

Infiernos, probablemente estaría secretamente presumido si hubiera alguna clase de vendetta contra él.

"Entiendo," dijo ella en voz baja.

"No quiero que te quedes sola."

Ella frunció el ceño más duramente.

"Emmett McCarty mencionó que ibas a ir a casa con ellos," dijo el jefe mientras la miraba con severidad. "Creo que esa es una buena idea por ahora. Mantén tus ojos bien abiertos y permanece alerta.

Con suerte habremos capturado a este imbécil antes que te reportes de regreso a la actividad."

Apretó los dientes al ser despedida de inmediato. Con una mirada de reojo a Paul, se levantó tambaleante a sus pies pero se encogió de hombros fuera del brazo de Mike cuando él se estiró para ayudarla.

"Mantenerme al tanto ¿por lo menos?" le dijo al jefe mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

"Por supuesto. ¿Y Isabella?"

Ella se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

"Descansa un poco. Te ves como el infierno."

La comisura de su labio se arqueó hacia arriba. "Gracias."

Ella salió al pasillo para ver a Edward, Emmett y Jasper descansando contra la pared opuesta. Se enderezaron cuando la vieron, y Jasper metió la mano dentro de una pequeña bolsa de papel blanco.

"¿No les dije que esperaran fuera?" preguntó con exasperación.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Si, ¿y?"Jasper empujó hacia ella su puño cerrado. "Aquí. Toma esto."

Ella tendió la mano, y él dejó caer una pequeña píldora en su mano. Ella la empujó de regreso hacia él, pero él le agarró la mano, le quitó la píldora y la acercó a su boca. Edward le entregó una botella de agua.

"Tómala," gruñó Jasper.

"También podrías darte por vencida con gracia," dijo Edward con calma. "No va a verse bien para tu jefe que salga y te vea en el suelo, con nosotros empujando una pastilla en tu garganta."

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Ellos no lo harían.

Emmett le acarició la nuca. "Lo haremos, Bella," murmuró él. "Y sin sufrir ninguna culpa al respecto tampoco."

Sus hombros se alzaron y luego cayeron mientras le arrebataba la píldora de la mano a Jasper. Agarró el agua de Edward y tragó la píldora de un trago.

"Ya. ¿Feliz?"

Jasper sonrió. "No estuvo tan mal, ahora, ¿no?"

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. El calor se apresuró a sus mejillas cuando vio a Renata sentada allí, sin los auriculares, y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella había oído el intercambio completo, y Bella quiso meterse debajo del mueble más cercano.

Los chicos se desparramaron fuera de la estación de policía detrás de ella y se encaminaron hacia la camioneta de Edward. Ella se quedó de pie al lado de la camioneta, con el cansancio atacándola.

No pudo reunir la energía necesaria para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Emmett llegó a su lado, su brazo rozando el de ella mientras tomaba la manija y abría la puerta. Acomodó la otra mano en su nuca y frotó con ligera intención en la base de su cabeza con el pulgar.

Él presionó sus labios contra su cabello, y ella cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Vayamos a tu casa," murmuró él mientras la ayudaba a subir a la camioneta.

Se aseguró de que estuviera en el interior, luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Jasper subió al asiento delantero con Edward y Emmett caminó alrededor hacia el otro lado y se deslizó dentro a su lado.

Mientras Edward comenzaba a salir del estacionamiento, Bella frunció el ceño.

"Chicos, no les di mi tarjeta de seguro, para las recetas. ¿Cómo conseguisteis tramitar mis cosas?"

Edward miró por el espejo retrovisor, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Pagamos por ellas,

Bella. ¿De qué otra manera las habríamos tramitado?"

"Pero no tendríais que haber hecho eso," protestó ella. "Tengo seguro.

¿Guardaste por lo menos el recibo para que pueda solicitar el rembolso y devolveros el pago? Esa mierda es cara."

Emmett estiró la mano y tomó la suya. La levantó hasta sus labios y le besó los dedos. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más pero olvidó lo que era.

"Lo que costó no es importante," dijo Emmett mientras le bajaba la mano. "Lo que es importante es que te conseguimos lo que necesitabas. Estás dolorida, cariño. No puedes ocultarnos eso a nosotros."

Ella miró hacia él. No podía formular un argumento. Estaba simplemente demasiado malditamente cansada.

"Ven aquí," dijo mientras la atraía suavemente hacia él. La guió hacia abajo hasta que ella estuvo yaciendo sobre el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras los dedos de él le acariciaban suavemente el cabello. Se sentía tan bien. Su toque. La presencia de ellos. Todo.

"Dile a Edward que me lleve a casa," murmuró ella.

La mano de Emmett se aquietó por sólo un momento. "Él está llevándote a casa, cariño."

Ella asintió con satisfacción se entregó a las caricias un poco más en el regazo de Emmett. Su propia cama. Un respiro de la avalancha de los tres hombres.

La droga que Jasper le había obligado a tomar ya estaba trabajando su magia.

Había suavizado el dolor y lo había remplazado con un resplandor cálido y borroso. Ella cerraría los ojos y lo disfrutaría hasta que llegara a casa. Quería saborear estos pocos minutos junto a Emmett.

* * *

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO ES QUE TENIA MUCHA TAREA Y NO HABIA PODIDO ADAPTAR**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 6

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 6

"Bella no va a estar feliz con nosotros", murmuró Emmett mientras Edward conducía por el camino sinuoso hacia la casa.

Él seguía acariciando su cabeza y luego se detuvo a girar un rizo alrededor de su dedo. Ella no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando el coche se detuvo.

Jasper se volvió en el asiento y miró a Bella. Él sonrió levemente, pero Emmett podía ver el brillo de… ¿qué había en sus ojos? Era una mezcla de esperanza y de tristeza. Y necesidad.

Mientras la mirada de Jasper se fijaba en su cuello, la ira fría congeló sus facciones.

Edward abrió su puerta. "Vamos, muchachos. Pongámosla dentro y acomodémosla."

Emmett se movió y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sujetando su cabeza con su mano, acomodándose debajo de ella. Hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia ella. No había manera de sacarla sin perturbara un poco.

"¿Quieres que la lleve?" Preguntó Edward desde su lado.

Emmett miró a Edward, que estaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. "No, la tengo. Ve a abrir la puerta, si quieres."

El ruido de unas teclas sonaba cuando Edward se alejó. Emmett entró y suavemente levantó a Bella de los hombros. Mientras la deslizaba hacia él, ella se movió.

Antes de estar plenamente consciente, la cogió en sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él dio su primer paso hacia la casa.

"¿Emmett?"

"Shhh, querida. Tranquila."

Su frente se arrugó mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Dónde demonios estamos?"

"En casa", dijo Jasper.

"Bájame, Emmett", dijo en voz baja.

Con un suspiro, deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta que sus pies chocaran con el suelo, pero mantuvo un brazo firme a su alrededor.

Él intercambió miradas con

Edward y Jasper y vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

Bella contempló con profunda admiración la casa delante de ella.

Era hermosa.

Una casa de dos plantas con un porche de servicios múltiples con un pórtico circular.

El cedro se balanceaba perezosamente extendido alrededor del perímetro, invitador y acogedor. Tiestos de flores adornaban las ventanas y helechos colgaban de ganchos en voladizo.

Echó una mirada a Edward y luego a Jasper con confusión.

Finalmente ella miró a Emmett.

"No entiendo."

Edward se adelantó y cogió su mano. "Entra, Bella. Hablaremos cuando estés cómoda."

Dio un paso vacilante. Cualquiera que cosa que Jasper le había echado en su garganta le estaba pateando el culo. Edward capturó su codo y luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras la guiaba arriba de los tres escalones del porche a la entrada principal.

Jasper pasó alrededor de ellos y abrió la puerta. Cuando Bella entró, se le cortó el aliento y lo mantuvo en su pecho. Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala y se quedó parada.

Ella conocía esta casa. Dios, sí que lo hacía. Era su casa. La chimenea. La repisa de la chimenea. El reloj del abuelo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, con el péndulo, balanceándose.

Ella no podía respirar. Giró su mirada sobre los pisos de madera a las puertas francesas que conducían a una terraza de la parte de atrás. Tragó saliva y se frotó el dorso de la mano sobre sus ojos para luego parpadear furiosamente antes que la humedad no la traicionara.

Edward estaba allí, en silencio. Jasper y Emmett estaban justo detrás de ellos, observando.

"¿Qué habéis hecho?" Susurró "¿Qué es esto? No puedo…"

Edward puso un dedo sobre sus suaves labios. "Ahora no, Bella.

Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora te pondremos en la cama. Y vas a quedarte allí."

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a ella y pusieron sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Deja de hacer eso", dijo ella con frustración.

Jasper arqueó una ceja.

"Tocarme. Deja de tocarme. Sabes muy bien que me estas manipulando." Dio un paso hacia atrás, desesperada por poner algo de espacio entre ellos.

Emmett la miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes taladraban agujeros a través de ella.

"No puedes huir más de nosotros," dijo en voz baja, su voz firme, como un juramento atado en sus palabras. "Y vas a dejar de huir de ti misma."

Se abrazó alrededor de su cintura, aborreciendo el pánico que le transmitió la determinación de su voz, en las expresiones de los demás.

Jasper se interpuso entre ella y Emmett. "Voy a llevarte arriba. A tu habitación. Vas a desvestirse y meterte en la cama. ¿A menos de que prefieras tenderte aquí abajo en el sofá?"

"Aquí," ella soltó. Su habitación. Sólo el hecho de que tenía una habitación en esta casa asustaba como el infierno. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que planeaban esto? De ninguna manera iba a ir allá arriba, a un lugar que habían preparado para ella, hecho para ella.

"Voy a arriba y traeré almohadas y una manta," dijo Emmett brevemente.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de estar. Sus hombros se hundieron. ¿Estaba decidida a hacer un problema de todo?

No podía estar cerca de cualquiera de ellos sin hacer su mejor esfuerzo para arruinar al menos a uno de ellos.

"Podrías por lo menos pretender no estar cagada de miedo", dijo Edward con sequedad. "Nuestros egos están recibiendo una paliza, Bella querida."

Se volvió a enfrentar y lamentó con prontitud aquella acción. El cuarto se hundió y se tambaleó. Jasper cogió su brazo.

"Ups", dijo mientras la enderezaba. "Por qué no pones tu culo en el sofá antes de caerte."

Ella dio un tirón a su agarre y renfocó hacia Edward. "No estoy cagada de miedo",rechinó ella. "Y si tu ego está recibiendo una paliza, yo diría que ya era maldita hora."

Jasper le tomó su barbilla y empujó hasta que giró su mirada hacia él. "Sí, Bella, lo estás. Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras. Pero te conozco. Te conocemos", agregó. "Has estado huyendo durante un año hasta ahora, y es hora de que te detengas. De un modo u otro, vamos a enfrentar lo que pasó entre nosotros."

Ella negó con la cabeza, causando que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo a su cuello.

Edward suspiró. "Siéntate para que pueda quitarte los zapatos."

"Edward, no estoy invalida. Me los puedo quitar."

Edward puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la guió hacia atrás hasta que se topó con el sofá. Luego la empujó hacia abajo hasta que se sentó en el cojín. Se arrodilló delante de ella y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos.

"Soy muy consciente de que puedes sacarte tus propios zapatos", dijo Edward.

"También puedes tomar una ducha por ti misma. También podías irte a tu casa desde hospital, sola, y cuidar de ti misma. Pero queríamos cuidarte, Bella. No hay razón para que estés sola."

Lo miró a sus ojos verdes. Un mechón de pelo cobrizo le cayó sobre su frente, y lo empujó hacia atrás de su oreja.

"Es como que siempre has cuidado de nosotros", murmuró. Se inclinó a su toque, y sus dedos se deslizaron por su barbilla y arrastrándolos levemente a su mandíbula.

"Tienes que afeitarte."

Él sonrió. "Lo haré, junto con una ducha, tan pronto como te acomodes y te pongas cómoda. ¿A menos que quieras venir a ayudarme?"

Sus labios temblaban mientras luchaba con la sonrisa. "En tus sueños".

Emmett entró en la sala de estar con dos almohadas y un edredón.

Edward se balanceó hacia atrás y se puso de pie para que Emmett pudiera arreglar las almohadas de Bella.

Cuando terminó de colocar las almohadas, le dio unas palmaditas en una de ellas y miró fijamente a Bella.

"Toma la posición", dijo Emmett.

Bella se reclinó cuidadosamente, asentándose en los cojines del sofá de felpa. Su cabeza se hundió en las almohadas de pluma, y gimió de placer. Ellos si la conocían. Demasiado bien. Lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba. Las cosas que amaba. Nadie la conocía tan bien. Ciertamente no sus padres. Ella casi se rió. No,ella era un misterio para sus padres. Un rompecabezas que nunca habían tratado de desentrañar.

¿Pero Edward,Jasper y Emmett? Ellos sí. Y mientras esto debería haberla consolado, tener gente que se preocupaba por ella, lo único en que podía pensar era en perder a uno o a todos por su propia estupidez.

Dormir con ellos, hacer el amor con ellos… eso fue una estupidez.

Cerró los ojos,no quería dejar que el recuerdo de aquella noche se entrometiera en sus pensamientos. Ahora no. El edredón la envolvió, abrazándola en una nube de suavidad mientras Emmett lo arreglaba todo por su cuerpo. Sintió sus labios sobre su frente, le oyó susurrar junto a su oído.

La mano de Jasper enredada en su pelo mientras le acariciaba los rizos rebeldes.

Luego Edward le tocó su brazo, por encima de la abrazadera, suave y confortable.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, sabía quién era cada uno, las diferencias.

Y luego labios encima de los de ella, amoroso y gentil. Edward.

"Vamos a hablar más tarde, Bella cariño. Eso te lo prometo. Pero por ahora,duerme un poco."

"Quédate conmigo", susurró. ¿Ella había dicho eso? ¿Estaba siempre contradiciéndose a sí misma? Su mente era una masa de confusión. Ella pensaba una cosa y otra salía de su boca.

"Me quedaré, Bella. Ahora duerme."

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Ella le tomó la mano firme y se entregó a la sombras.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

kirtash96 GRACIAS SI YO TAMBIEN LA ADAPTE A HARRY POTTER

AlexCullenHale

Kirara-Reader 


	8. Chapter 7

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 7

Los tres hombres se sentaron a la mesa del desayuno sólo a unos pocos pies de distancia del sofá donde dormía Bella. Edward echaba una mirada de vez en cuando, pero no se había movido desde que se había ido a dormir una hora antes. Había una fragilidad en ella que le molestaba.

¿Bella? Ella solía ser muy resistente, llena de insolencia y una actitud para competir con un pitbull. Su roce con la muerte la había asustado. Maldición, él estaba cagado de miedo. Pero sabía que no era lo único que le había puesto la vulnerabilidad en los ojos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se enfrentó a Emmett y Jasper.

"Considerando todas las cosas, creo que ella se lo tomó bien", dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. Jasper se echó a reír. "Lo tomó bien porque la drogamos y estaba en shock. No vamos a salir tan a la ligera cuando se despierte y las drogas estén fuera".

"Nadie dijo que sería fácil", ofreció Edward.

Jasper puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. Había un sentimiento de frustración y miedo reflejado en su expresión. Edward podía entender eso. Sentía las dos emociones contradictorias, las había sentido hacia ya bastante tiempo.

"¿Estamos bromeando?", Preguntó Jasper. "Quiero decir ¿En serio?

¿Quién demonios tiene el tipo de relación que estamos proponiendo? Me despierto algunas mañanas y me pregunto si no he perdido mi maldita cabeza".

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos descansando sobre la mesa. Tenía los puños apretados firmemente. "Hemos hablado sobre esto, Jasper. ¿Cuántas vueltas más quieres darle? ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír? ¿Que en un mundo perfecto, tú y Edward desaparecerás de la imagen, y Bella sólo sería para mí?"

Jasper miró hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada.

"Esto no está ayudando", dijo Edward.

"Oh cállate", murmuró Jasper. "No puedes decir que no has tenido esos pensamientos. "

Edward enarcó una ceja. "No, Jasper, yo no te lo puedo decir. Pero ¿de qué sirve que yo lo haga? Hemos tenido esta conversación. La amamos y no le haríamos elegir."

"No, estuvimos de acuerdo en que no íbamos a hacerla elegir," dijo Emmett en voz baja. "Nuestra solución es nuestra única manera de tener una parte de ella. ¿Tienes dudas, Jasper? "

Jasper apretó los labios y sacudió finalmente con la cabeza. "No. Pero yo no voy a mentirte tampoco. Estar apartado mientras tú y Edward la tocan, la confortan, es difícil. La he amado desde que era una niña. Siempre me he sentido como si fuera mía. Esa es una noción difícil de dejar."

"Nadie está tratando de llevársela", dijo Edward.

Jasper se pasó la mano por la cara. "Lo sé, Edward. Que quieres que haga. Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento viendo a otro hombre tocarla. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que los celos son la manera más rápida para hacer que esto sea un fracaso? ¿Y que, como jodido y retorcido que es esto, lo de nosotros tres compartiéndola, representa mi única oportunidad de tener una vida con ella? "

"Te escucho", murmuró Emmett.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Yo te entiendo, hombre. Va a requerir mucho sacrificio por parte de nosotros tres. Por no hablar de paciencia. Debido a Bella... ella va a luchar contra esto. No porque no nos ama. Yo creo que lo hace, y ese es el problema."

"Ella es terca y tiene muy malas pulgas", dijo Emmett con ironía.

"Pero ella también se cortaría el brazo derecho antes de lastimar a cualquiera de nosotros. Y en sus ojos, esto sólo puede conducir a daño inevitable, y por eso nos evita, porque le duele."

"Testaruda es lo correcto", se quejó Jasper.

"En su mente, ella nos protege", dijo Edward arriba.

"Ella ha estado protegiéndonos desde que éramos niños. Ya es hora de que esa mierda pare. Ella se muestra reacia a cualquier noción de que la estamos cuidando o protegiendo, pero después de lo sucedido, ya no estoy dispuesto a sentarme y esperar el momento adecuado."

Tanto Jasper como Emmett asintieron.

"Y mira, esto probablemente no es necesario decirlo, pero lo voy a decir de todos modos ", añadió Edward.

Emmett puso los ojos. "¿Es esta la charla de gran hermano?"

Edward no le hizo caso. "Entiendo que todos tenemos nuestras reservas. Tenemos preocupaciones y temores y tal vez incluso resentimiento. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado para presentarle un frente unido a Bella, de lo contrario nunca va a funcionar. Si tenemos un problema, entonces vamos a tener que discutirlo a fondo en privado. No queremos darle otra razón más para salir corriendo."

"Tienes razón. No es necesario que lo digas" Jasper, dijo.

"Sí, es así", dijo Emmett. "No podemos darnos el lujo de atornillarnos en esto con una mierda estúpida. No somos un montón de niños. Bella significa mucho para todos nosotros. He puesto mi confianza en que ninguno de los dos joda mis posibilidades con ella. Esto está bastante mal. Así que sí, yo diría que tenemos que recordarlo a menudo".

Edward estudió los otros dos hombres y vio una tranquilidad en su comportamiento que no había visto desde que Esme había llamado para contarles acerca de Bella.

Sí, necesitaban esta charla, y tal vez la necesitarían más a menudo sólo para reforzar lo que estaba en juego.

"Bien, ahora que todo esto está fuera del camino, tenemos otros arreglos que hacer dijo Edward.

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? ", preguntó Jasper.

"Tenemos que volver a Por Angeles para conseguir tu vehículo y el de Emmett, es más, tenemos que transferir nuestra oficina aquí por ahora, lo que quiere decir transferir todo."

"¿Te pusiste en contacto con los Denali por lo de su proyecto?" preguntó Emmett.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, estuvieron de acuerdo con el plazo cuando le expliqué las circunstancias. Aun así, tengo que terminar los planos para que podamos seguir adelante con el edificio."

"¿Qué pasa con Bella?", preguntó Jasper. "Uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse aquí con ella. "

"Puedo llamar a Esme y pedirle que venga a quedarse con Bella.

Ustedes dos pueden regresar a Por Angeles conmigo, y uno de nosotros puede volver en su camioneta. El otro me puede ayudar a juntar todo lo de la oficina para traerlo de nuevo aquí."

"Jasper puede volver en su camioneta", dijo Emmett.

"Voy a pasar el rato y ayudarte a limpiar la oficina. Jasper puede hacer los arreglos para que nuestras llamadas sean remitidas al número de aquí. Él tendrá que ir a la tienda de comestibles de todas formas."

Un gemido suave del sofá calló a los hombres. Edward giró en su silla para mirar a Bella de nuevo. Jasper se levantó y empujó su silla hacia atrás. "Voy a hacer algo de cenar", dijo en voz baja. "Ella va a tener hambre."

"Pollo", murmuró Emmett.

Jasper sonrió y se acercó a la cocina, dejando a Emmett y Edward a la mesa.

Bella abrió los ojos y parpadeó para tratar de despejar las telarañas.

Se sentía como si alguien la hubiera usado como un saco de boxeo.

Y luego recordó que para efectos prácticos si fue para alguien un saco de boxeo.

Trató de incorporarse, pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaron con el movimiento. Con un gemido, se hundió sobre las almohadas. Edward y Emmett aparecieron frente a ella y miraron hacia abajo, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Emmett.

"¿Como si alguien me hubiese dado una paliza?" los labios de Edward se reunieron en una delgada línea.

"Mala elección de palabras", murmuró.

Ella trató de incorporarse de nuevo, y esta vez, Emmett se agachó y la ayudó. Su estómago se revolvió, y un destello caliente de náusea la debilitó momentáneamente.

"Me muero de hambre", dijo. "No creo que tomar los analgésicos con el estómago vacío fuera la idea más inteligente que has tenido.

"Jasper está haciendo la cena", dijo Edward.

Ella levantó la vista hacia los dos hombres que se elevan sobre ella.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?", preguntó ella. "¿Que estan haciendo aquí? ¿Y dónde es aquí exactamente?"

Edward y Emmett se miraron. Una de aquellas miradas que le dijeron que ellos se unían contra ella. Ella les fulminó con la mirada, silenciosamente conmovida que se hubieran atrevido a utilizar ese truco con ella. Mantuvieron su distancia, así que tal vez la sutil amenaza funcionó.

O no.

Edward se sentó en un lado mientras que Emmett tomó el otro. Le extendió la mano y la envolvió, su calor corporal la envolvió como una manta. Olvidado estaba el consolador edredón en su regazo.

"Esta es nuestra casa", dijo Edward simplemente. "Finalizamos la construcción hace un par de semanas. "

Ella negó con la cabeza con confusión. "No lo entiendo. Vosotros vivís en Por Angeles. Su negocio está en allá . No fuimos lejos del hospital, ¿verdad?

Yo me habría dado cuenta de ello, seguramente."

"Compramos un centenar de hectáreas ", dijo Emmett.

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa con su negocio?"

"¿Sabes por qué?", dijo Edward uniformemente. "Estás aquí. Aquí es donde crecí.

Siempre hemos tenido planes de volver una vez que nuestra compañía estuviera establecida".

Ella levantó una mano temblorosa y la pasó a través de su cabello.

"Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaban construyendo."

Emmett la miró desapasionadamente. "Lo sabrías si no estuvieras tan decidida a evitarnos".

Ella se sonrojó, sintiéndose culpable.

"La cena está lista", llamó Jasper a todos en la habitación.

"Jasper al rescate", dijo Edward con una divertida voz. "Ya llegará, sin embargo, querida Bella. Vamos a tener ésta conversación tan esperada. No se puede evitar para siempre. "

Ella respiró profundo por la nariz y su mirada se encontró con él.

"Ya lo sé", dijo en voz baja.

Se veía la sorpresa en sus ojos por su aceptación. Emmett levantó una ceja, pero no respondió. Él cambió de lugar, se puso de pie y se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse desde el sofá.

Levantó la mano buena para agarrarse y tanto Edwrad como Emmett la agarraron por los hombros y la levantaron.

"Tómalo con calma", advirtió Edward. "No trates de moverte demasiado rápido".

A pesar de que aún le dolía de la cabeza a los pies, se trasladó con más firmeza de lo que lo hizo antes. Sus piernas parecían estar cooperando mejor, y sus rodillas no se sentían tan débiles.

Emmett la guio hacia una mesa en frente de las puertas francesas y la sentó en una silla. Tomó asiento frente a ella, y Edward tomó la silla a su lado. Unos momentos más tarde, Jasper caminaba trayendo dos platos. Puso uno en frente de ella y otro frente a Edward.

"Supuse que esto se sentiría bien en tu garganta", dijo Jasper y le entregó una cuchara.

Lo miró y se suavizó. Sonrió con gratitud y tomó la cuchara, con los dedos rozando los suyos. "Gracias", dijo con voz ronca.

Él le guiñó un ojo y volvió a la cocina. Ella puso un poco del líquido humeante en la cuchara y suavemente sopló cuando se la llevó a sus labios.

Tomó un sorbo con precaución e hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando el caldo caliente se deslizó por su garganta.

"¿Bueno?", preguntó Jasper, cuando regresaba con cuencos para él y Emmett.

"Excelente", dijo. "Me estaba muriendo de hambre."

Jasper ocupaba el asiento junto a ella. Su rodilla chocó contra su pierna, y murmuró una disculpa acomodándose.

Siguió con otra cucharada de sopa a la boca, disfrutando el rico sabor. Ella miró con cautela a los demás, pero se concentraban en sus propios alimentos. Emmett miró hacia arriba y le capturó la mirada. La atracción brilló en sus ojos.

"Come, Bella. No estamos preparando una emboscada".

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la sopa, con las mejillas calientes. Una emboscada fue exactamente lo que ella había esperado. Ella frunció el ceño infeliz mientras agitaba el contenido de su plato en círculos lentos. Odiaba la pérdida de su cercanía. Ella la perdió. La ansiaba.

Antes era suficiente para ella el estar alrededor de ellos. Disfrutar de su compañía y la amistad entre los cuatro. Ahora veía cada acción con miedo y sospecha. Oh, no le harían daño, y la torpeza no era su culpa. Era suya. Su debilidad era la culpable.

Había arruinado todo.

"No vas a comer", dijo Edward con sequedad.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a los tres mirándola. Bajó la cuchara, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de comer hasta que sacara el problema fuera.

"Lo que pasó hace un año... no debería haber pasado", dijo en voz baja.

* * *

GRACIAS

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

yupemili

V1V1

Mary de cullen 


	9. Chapter 8

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 8

Jasper, Emmett y Edward dejaron de comer y la miraron fijamente.

Duro. La intensidad de sus miradas la pusieron nerviosa. La hizo sentir como si hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó sin rodeos Emmett. "¿Por qué no debió suceder, Bella?"

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y se movió incómoda en su silla. No había esperado que le preguntase por qué. Y era evidente en las expresiones de Edward y Jasper que ellos también querían una respuesta.

Dios. ¿Por qué había que explicarlo? ¿No debería ser obvio? ¿Qué clase de persona tiene relaciones sexuales con tres hombres? ¡Al mismo tiempo! Tres hombres que eran sus mejores amigos. La gente en que confiaba. No se trataba de gente con la que jugar con sus emociones o hacer promesas con su cuerpo que no podía seguir.

"No debería haber ocurrido", dijo tercamente.

"Y queremos saber por qué", dijo con calma Jasper.

Ella emitió un sonido de frustración. Corrió su asiento atrás, dispuesta a escapar.

Edward se acercó y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca para impedir que escapase.

"No te permito huir más", dijo. "Vamos a hablar sobre esto, Bella".

Ella cerró los ojos. "¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que admita lo que está torcido, la persona que soy por haber tenido sexo con tres hombres? Dios mío, que equivale a joder con una pandilla.

Son mis amigos…"

Ella se interrumpió cuando Emmett se levantó con tanta fuerza que tiró su silla.

"Emmett", Jasper, dijo con una voz de alerta.

Emmett no le hizo caso y se inclinó sobre la mesa, sus manos extendidas contra la madera. "¿Joder a una pandilla? ¿Tú quieres reducir lo que tuvimos a alguna película pornográfica de mala calidad?"

Ella se estremeció ante la fiereza de su voz. Él estaba cabreado.

"¿Crees sinceramente, que te faltamos el respeto de esa manera, Bella? Porque si lo haces, entonces tienes mayores problemas que el hecho de que tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Yo entiendo que lo sucedido te lanzó del revés. ¿No crees que hizo lo mismo con nosotros? Pero denigrarlo como alguna emoción barata contigo jugando el papel protagonista como una conejita porno me molesta muchísimo, y no me importa decírtelo."

"Emmett, siéntate", dijo Edward con calma.

"No, Edward. No voy a sentarme." Miró hacia abajo a Bella, sus ojos nunca se movieron de su cara. "Yo no sé lo que aquella noche significó para ti, Bella. Yo no sé porque no quieres hablar de ello.

¿Pero quieres saber lo que significó para mí?

¿Para ellos?" Preguntó al tiempo que hizo un gesto en Edward y Jasper.

"¿Qué?", susurró.

"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Esperé muchísimo tiempo para hacer el amor contigo. ¿Lo planee? No. En un mundo perfecto te habría aliviado de una situación en la que haciendo el amor con todos nosotros no te pusiera tan malditamente incómoda. Pero acabó por suceder, Bella. No lo planeé. Pero yo no me arrepiento tampoco. ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que te arrepientes? ¿En serio?"

Su boca se secó. Se sentía acorralada. No por ellos, sino por sus propias malditas emociones. Nunca les había mentido antes. Ella nunca les había guardado nada a ellos. Y, sin embargo en el último año, se había apartado, esencialmente mentía por omisión, por su negativa a reconocer lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Ella se puso de pie y se alejó en un esfuerzo por reunirse consigo misma. Ella no quería derrumbarse frente a ellos, y se sentía peligrosamente cerca de hacerlo.

Se agarró los brazos y se frotó de arriba abajo, y entonces ella se volvió hacia ellos.

"No lo sé", susurró. "No lo sé. He luchado tan fuertemente por olvidar, por sacarlo de mi mente. Yo no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Dios, yo no lo podría soportar. Son mis únicos amigos. La única gente que me importa. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que esa noche sucediera?"

Jasper empezó a hablar, pero lo hizo callar levantando una mano.

Ella no quería decirles lo que estaba haciendo un agujero en su intestino. ¿No quería desnudar su alma tan dolorosamente? Pero estaba arañando su pecho, esforzándose por salir. Y tal vez sería la última gota en su ya difícil relación.

"Después de esa noche... unos meses después de que sucedió, salí con otro chico.

Estaba decidida a poner esa noche fuera de mi mente. Así que tuve... relaciones sexuales con él." Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas amenazaron con extenderse por los bordes. Y ella no podía soportar ver la condena en sus expresiones. Oyó una rápida ingesta de aire en su respiración. Más de una.

Cuando tuvo el valor necesario para reabrir los ojos, la habitación estaba borrosa a través de un brillo de lágrimas. Siguió adelante, decidida a librarse de la culpa y auto condena. O tal vez a abrazarla.

"Tuve relaciones sexuales con él... y a la mañana siguiente, me quería morir. Me sentía... Me sentía como si los hubiera traicionado. A todos ustedes. Ni siquiera podía mirarles a los ojos.

Yo no podía enfrentarme conmigo misma en el espejo.

¿Cómo es de jodido eso?"

Edward se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia donde estaba, pero ella dio un paso atrás y le levantó una mano. Se detuvo, su expresión de dolor, con los ojos ensombrecidos. Su mirada se deslizó a las caras de Jasper y Emmett vio el dolor reflejado allí. Su corazón perdido.

"He tenido relaciones sexuales antes. Quiero decir, lo saben. Pero yo nunca sentí que estaba traicionándolos. Ustedes han tenido relaciones. He tenido hombres en mi vida. Eso nunca interfería con nuestra amistad. Pero después de esa noche, no podía ni siquiera pensar en tener relaciones íntimas con otro hombre, porque todo lo que podía ver eran sus reacciones si llegaban a enterarse. Y aún no podía dar la cara de todos modos por lo que sucedió. De cualquier forma los perdería", susurró. "Y Dios, no puedo soportar la idea de eso".

Jasper se levantó y caminó hacia ella, ignorando su mano extendida. La agarró por la muñeca, le metió brazo por la cintura mientras se movía rápidamente. Deslizó su mano detrás de su cabeza y su cuello inclinado para satisfacer su beso. Tenía hambre de esto. Yació despierta tantas noches reviviendo cada momento de los tres hombres haciendo el amor con ella.

Se tragó su protesta y profundizó el beso. Sus labios se movían con voracidad sobre los de ella como si él tuviera hambre exactamente igual que como la que tenía ella.

Le dio un poco de distancia pero siguió presionando ligeramente besos en los labios.

"No nos vas a perder, Bella. No, a menos que sigas corriendo. Tu sigue diciendo que no soportas la idea de cambiar las cosas, pero no cambiaron cuando hacíamos el amor, nena. Cambiaron cuando corriste como una liebre asustada. ¿Este último año? Sólo hemos visto trozos y fragmentos de ti porque cada vez que nos acercábamos, encontrabas una excusa para estar en otra parte.

Dices que no nos quieres hacer daño, pero maldita sea, Bella, esto nos duele."

"Tiene razón" intervino Emmett.

Jasper se trasladó a un lado, y miró más a Emmett, que seguía en pie junto a la mesa, con los ojos brillando con intensidad.

"Estás enojado conmigo", dijo en voz baja. Sin embargo, por alguna razón ella no pensaba que estaba enojado porque había admitido que durmió con otro hombre.

Sí, los había herido, pero parecía que lo dejaban a un lado.

"Sí. No. Sí, maldita sea, yo lo estoy ", dijo Emmett con frustración.

"Estoy enojado con la situación. Estoy enojado porque yo no sé qué hacer para solucionar este problema, para hacer que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros. No sé cómo hacer para que no tengas miedo."

Edward , finalmente se puso de pie. Les echó una larga mirada, midiendo con la mirada por primera vez a Emmett y luego a Jasper.

Ellos estaban haciendo lo de la comunicación silenciosa de nuevo, y acobardándola a ella. La hizo sentir como si no tuviera una oportunidad en su contra.

Edward se acercó a donde estaba ella con Jasper, y extendió su mano. Él no la tomó.

La tendió fuera y esperó a que ella la tomara.

Lo miró nerviosamente por un minuto antes de ceder y deslizar sus dedos en él. Él apretó con suavidad y frotó el pulgar a través de la parte superior de los nudillos.

"Vamos a tomar esto lentamente, Bella. Hay mucho en juego en esto. No quiero presionarte, pero no vamos a ser deshonestos contigo tampoco."

El miedo la apretó el pecho, hasta que su expansión casi no la dejaba respirar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"A ti, Bella. Te queremos".

"No entiendo".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Si me entiendes. Si no, no tendrías tanto miedo. No estarías evitándonos".

"¿Tenemos que explicarlo, Bells?", preguntó Jasper.

Emmett se acercaban a ella desde la parte delantera.

"Te queremos", dijo simplemente. "Con nosotros. Mira todo, cariño." Hizo un gesto por la habitación. "Nosotros no construimos ésta casa sólo para nosotros.

Nosotros la construimos para ti." El se acercó y le tomó la otra mano en la suya, levantándola y colocándola sobre su corazón.

"Quédate conmigo, Bella. Quédate con nosotros".

Su cerebro se cerró. Lo que proponía... incluso aunque lo sabía, lo sabía de antes, y lo temía, oírlo en voz alta... fue chocante. Una sacudida a su sistema.

No podía envolver su mente alrededor de ello. Se humedeció los labios tratando de formular las palabras, algún tipo de respuesta.

¿Qué dirías a algo así? ¿Cómo podrías responder?

Cerró los ojos cuando la fatiga se apoderó de ella, arañándola. El cansancio que tenía poco que ver con las lesiones y todo lo relacionado con el desgaste emocional, descendió sobre ella como una oscura, sofocante manta.

Se tambaleó, se estabilizó en contra de Emmett e intentó dar un paso atrás. Él no la dejó ir. En su lugar, tiró de ella en sus brazos y se envolvió en torno a ella. Su mano le acarició la mejilla mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Dadle otra pastilla," le oyó decir. Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero él acalló sus movimientos.

"Esto fue mucho para arrojar en ti, querida", le murmuró en su pelo. "No esperamos que nos des una respuesta hoy o incluso mañana. Lo único que pedimos es que no te alejes de nosotros nunca más. Quédate y da la cara a lo que hay entre nosotros.

Danos una oportunidad. Te guste o no, las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros. Donde vayamos desde aquí depende de nosotros.

Podemos dejar que nos destruya, o bien podemos enfrentarlo cara a cara. Tú no eres una cobarde, Bella.

Es hora de dejar de actuar como tal."

La separó y se quedó mirándola, sus ojos cafe ardiendo con sinceridad... y determinación. Ella no respondió, pero tampoco parecía esperarlo.

Su mirada revoloteó hacia donde estaba solemnemente Edward observándola. Lo miró interrogante. Él le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos verdes que reflejaban la misma sinceridad que había visto en Emmett. Ellos estaban serios.

Jasper regresó, y acercó una taza de chocolate caliente a ella.

Emmett tomó la taza cuando ella fue a alcanzarla, y Jasper le tomó la mano, sin curvar los dedos, como lo hizo antes y dejó caer una pastilla en ella.

"Matón", murmuró.

"Cuando se trata de ti, nena, no me importa ser etiquetado como un matón. Ahora, toma la píldora maldita sea, y quiero que bebas el chocolate caliente de modo que haya algo más en tu estómago.

No comiste mucho de tu sopa."

Él levantó la mano cuando ella quiso hablar.

"No acabé. Y cuando hayas terminado con el chocolate caliente, vas a llevar tu culo hasta las escaleras, y vas a entrar en tu cama."

"Sí, señor."

La expresión severa de Jasper se tambaleaba, y una media sonrisa agrietó sus labios. "Me gusta ver esa boca inteligente tuya."

Todos ellos vieron como ella tomó la píldora y, a continuación Edward la guió hasta el sofá. Emmett le entregó a ella la taza, con cuidado de que no la derramase.

Jasper volvió a recoger la mesa mientras Edward se sentó a su lado.

"Vamos a ir de regreso a Por Angeles mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Voy a llamar a Esme para que venga y se quede contigo."

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros", dijo con firmeza. "Esme se quedará contigo hasta que volvamos. Jasper va a volver a la mayor brevedad de recoger su coche, mientras que Emmett y yo recogemos la oficina y tomamos las cosas que tenemos que traer de vuelta aquí".

"Eres un dolor en el culo", refunfuñó.

Sonrió y tomó la mejilla. La miró a la boca durante un buen rato antes de que finalmente bajara la cabeza a la suya.

Ella se perdió momentáneamente en la sensación de su tacto. Su beso fue cálido y suave. Por no ser pretencioso. Suave y persuasivo.

Una invitación a responder.

Su mano enredada en el pelo, tirando de él más cerca incluso mientras luchaba con la idea de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Finalmente ella se apartó y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Cerró sus ojos y su respiración se aceleró.

La mano de Edward se acercó a tocarle la mejilla, su frente apoyada en la suya.

"No te atrevas a arrepentirte de ello", dijo. "Yo no quiero ver la auto-condena en esos ojos cuando los abras. Simplemente deja que suceda, Bella. Basta de pensar más."

Apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros luego deslizó su mano sana en la curva de su cuello.

"Estoy tan asustada, Edward", susurró. Casi la mató decirlo, admitirlo, pero ahí estaba.

Él le tomó la parte posterior de su cuello y clavó los dedos en su pelo. "No tienes que temer, Bella. Nunca con nosotros. ¿No sabes que nunca podríamos hacerte daño?"

Ella se apretó más a él, abrazándolo. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y se aferró firmemente. "No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes", se atragantó al cabo.

"Y tengo tanto miedo de lo que sucederá. Yo sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la forma en que estaban".

Edward envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella. "No podemos ir para atrás, Bella.

Sólo hacia adelante. Pero no hay motivo ¿Por qué tiene que ser algo malo?"

Se podía ver por sus ojos caídos como se filtraban las drogas a través de su sistema.

Ella se aferró a Edward, por ahora no quería dejarlo ir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no los dejaba acercarse.

"Te extrañé", dijo de nuevo.

Edward respiró hondo en su contra, y algo de la tensión se le escapó. "Yo también te extrañé, Bella cariño. No estoy seguro si te das cuenta de cuánto. Eres muy importante para mí. Más importante de lo que creo que has reconocido jamás."

Cuando se movió, como para separarse, se aferró a él. "No te vayas. Todavía no."

"Tienes que estar en la cama. Ha sido un infierno de día para ti".

Ella se alejó lo suficiente para poder ver el interior de sus ojos.

"Abrázame sólo un poco más, Edward. Estoy tan cansada de sentirme sola."

Se recostó en el sofá y se la llevó con él, abrazándola estrechamente contra su cuerpo. El analgésico estaba tirándola abajo, tirando de ella en el dulce olvido. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escapar. Ella quería vivir un poco más el momento.

Sintiendo los brazos de Edward a su alrededor donde se sentía amada y querida.

Luchó por mantenerse despierta, pero su mano acariciándola por encima de su cabeza la adormecía. A medida que sus ojos parpadearon, vio a Jasper y Emmett a unos cuantos pies de distancia, observándola. Quería decir algo, para asegurarse de que no se sintieran excluidos. Ella ansiosamente buscado sus expresiones de enojo o resentimiento, pero lo único que encontraron fue el calor.

Mantuvo la mirada desenfocada sobre los dos hasta que los bordes de su periferia empezaron a desvanecerse y se oscurecieron. Ella parpadeó una vez más y luego se rindió a la oscuridad


	10. Chapter 9

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 9

Emmett abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Esme al interior. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la arrugada mejilla.

"Gracias por venir, Esme. Bella todavía está dormida y nosotros vamos a seguir adelante para poder volver tan pronto como sea posible."

Esme sonrió y palmeó sus brazos. Él sonrió ante el gesto. Era una reminiscencia de cuando era mucho más joven, más que un niño con una actitud, confundido por la aceptación tranquila de Esme.

Lo había confundido desde el principio. A diferencia de otros padres adoptivos que no veían la hora de dictar la ley y reforzarla en él, Esme le había sonreído. No sólo cualquier sonrisa sino una llena de amor y comprensión. Logró salirse con la suya mediante el uso de esa sonrisa, porque ¿quién podía mirarla y no sentirse culpable?

Emmett envolvió un brazo alrededor de Esme y la instó a entrar en la sala de estar.

La sentía frágil y ligera. Una mueca de pánico envolvió su estómago. A él no le gustaba pensar en Esme envejeciendo. Ella era demasiado importante para todos ellos.

"¿Estás descansando lo suficiente, Esme? ¿Has visto a tu médico últimamente?"

Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla y de hecho puso los ojos en blanco cuando Esme se agitó alrededor de ella, tirando de la otra mano más para que apoyase los pies en alto.

"Estoy tan en forma como la lluvia, Emmett. Incluso el Doctor Biers lo dice así". Emmett frunció el ceño. "¿No crees que tal vez deberías considerar ver a un médico en Por Angeles? ¿Tal vez un especialista? Me refiero a que el Doctor Biers es más viejo que la tierra. Él probablemente ejercía la medicina en la edad de piedra.

Tal vez no está al día sobre los últimos avances médicos."

Los ojos de ella brillaron de alegría. "Yo soy dos años mayor que el Doc. Biers , Emmett".

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y él bajó la cabeza. "Yo supongo que eso no me salió demasiado bien", murmuró.

Ella se rió y puso su arrugada mano en la muñeca de él. "Estoy bien. En serio. El doctor dice que voy a vivir otros treinta años".

"Bien", dijo con brusquedad.

Edward y Jasper entraron en la sala de estar, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron a Esme. Emmett dio un paso atrás, ya que ambos la envolvieron en abrazos a Esme.

Ella sonrió y se pavoneaba en sus elogios y a cada uno de ellos le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, como si tuvieran diez años de nuevo. Y ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja bajo sus atenciones.

Emmett negó con la cabeza. Todos eran niños cuando llegaron a Esme. Ella tenía una manera de hacerlos sentir importantes. Y amados. No tenían ninguna defensa contra ella, y ninguno de ellos tenía un problema en admitirlo en absoluto.

"¿Vas a estar bien aquí con Bella?" Edward preguntó en un tono serio. Esme agitó la mano hacia él. "Ustedes, muchachos, salir de aquí. Bella y yo vamos a estar bien. Me aseguraré de que tome la píldora como quieran. Ella probablemente duerma hasta que regreses."

"Okay, bueno tienes nuestros números de móvil. Llámanos si tienes algún problema."

Hizo movimientos para espantarlos con sus manos. Cada uno de ellos volvió a besarla, y ella se levantó para ir a verlos salir. Se puso de pie en la puerta saludando a medida que se alejaban, y Emmett se quedó mirando su imagen en los espejos laterales, hasta que giró en la carretera.

"Tal vez debemos ofrecerle para que se mude a la casa", dijo Emmett que se reclinó en el asiento.

Edward le miró de reojo, y Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante desde el asiento de atrás para descansar los brazos sobre la división central.

"¿Quién, Esme?" preguntó Jasper.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Quiero decir que ella se está haciendo mayor.

Deberíamos pensar acerca de cuidar de ella mejor. Ella vive sola en la misma vieja casa en la que ha vivido."

"Ese es su hogar", dijo Edward. "No quiero que ella se deshaga de la casa." Jasper asintió.

"Ella no tiene que deshacerse de ella", dijo Emmett con paciencia.

"Sólo pienso que podríamos vigilarla mejor si ella se quedara con nosotros en la nueva casa."

"Uno, ella nunca lo haría", dijo Edward. "Es muy independiente, y el hecho es que está tan sana como un caballo. Ella nos sobrevivirá a todos. Dos, piensa sobre lo que estás diciendo". Él miró a Emmett por un momento antes de volver su vista al camino. "La estarías poniendo en medio de una situación que ya es incómoda con Bella.

Va a ser lo suficientemente difícil convencer a Bella de quedarse con nosotros. Agrega a Esme a la mezcla y eso no será justo para ninguna de ellas".

Emmett hizo una mueca. "Sí, buen punto. Es sólo que… tener a nuestra familia allí.

Sonaba bien."

Se movió un poco incómodo ya que sintió a los otros dos mirándolo. Él debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, porque sonaba como un maldito idiota.

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir", dijo Jasper. "Pero Esme está cerca, y ahora que estamos mudándonos de vuelta, podremos echarle un vistazo más a menudo."

"El tema más importante es si vamos ser capaces de convencer a Bella para que se quede", dijo Edward.

Los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron, y movió la cabeza en la dirección de Edward.

Era la segunda vez en muchos días que había oído expresar dudas a Edward. Al diablo con todo. Si Edward no estaba seguro, ¿qué debía pensar Emmett?

"No pareces tan seguro, Edward", dijo Jasper en voz baja.

Emmett miró a Jasper para ver la misma confusión reflejada en la expresión de él.

Intercambió una mirada rápida con Jasper y ofreció una encogiéndose de hombros a cambio.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello y dio un suspiro que sonó agitado.

"No sé", murmuró. "Estoy preocupado. Eso es todo. Esto es demasiado importante.

Si no lo manejamos correctamente, podríamos joder las cosas de forma permanente."

"¿Estás tratando de decir algo, Edward?" exigió Emmett. "Si tienes algo que decir, acaba de decirlo."

Edward frunció el ceño y miró su camino. "No hombre, yo no estaba haciendo ningún punto que no sea exactamente lo que he dicho."

"Bueno, tu pensabas que uno de nosotros está echando a perder las cosas, y si ese es el caso, necesitas decirlo ahora".

"Espera", dijo Jasper. "Hay que dar marcha atrás, Emmett. Tu enfoque directo no va a cortar con nosotros o con Bella".

Emmett se volvió en su asiento y cubrió a Jasper con su mirada.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, hombre? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?"

"Tengo un problema con que te metas en la cara de Bella y presiones muy fuerte", dijo sin pestañear Jasper.

Emmett sintió una punzada de culpabilidad arrastrándose hasta el cuello. Pero también volvió a sentir la implicación de que iba a culpar a la resistencia de Bella.

Él no era bueno en el amor. No era dulce como Edward o relajado como Jasper. Él no parecía poder frenar el borde de la desesperación a la hora de ir a Bella, y como resultado se la encontró con demasiada fuerza. Sí, sabía eso, pero él no necesitaba a Edward y Jasper echándoselo en cara.

"No soy tú, y no soy Edward", dijo tan calmadamente como pudo.

"Además, Bella no es una cobarde. Puede hacerlo."

Bella se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Escuchó pasos en las escaleras y esperó mientras sonaban bajando a la sala y acercándose a su habitación.

Ella miró cuando la puerta se abrió. Esme metió su cabeza y luego sonrió cuando vio que Bella estaba despierta.

"Hola, cariño", dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama. "Vine para ver que tal ibas.

¿Cómo te sientes?"

Bella se estiró levemente, probando el dolor de sus costillas, y se alegró de comprobar que no era tan malo como el día anterior. Se incorporó y le devolvió la sonrisa a Esme.

"Me siento mejor, en realidad."

Ella levantó la mano para tocar su garganta magullada y sondeó provisionalmente.

Su voz no sonaba tan áspera.

"Casi humana otra vez", agregó.

Esme se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó la mano en Bella.

"Los muchachos dejaron la medicación para que la tomes. ¿La quieres?"

Bella levantó una ceja. "¿Me estás dando una elección? Ellos simplemente metieron las pastillas en mi garganta ayer".

Esme sonrió, y suaves arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos.

"Sus intenciones son buenas. Te aman", dijo simplemente. "A veces los hombres se van un poco por la borda al expresar sus sentimientos. ¿Sientes algún dolor?"

Bella negó con la cabeza y evitó la mirada de Esme. Ella no tenía ningún tipo de dolor físico, pero el recuerdo de la confrontación de la noche anterior era fuerte. Y Esme ahora hablando de amor.

Esta conversación podría sólo girar en el territorio de un profundo malestar.

La mano de Esme se tensó alrededor de los dedos de Bella. "Yo veo la preocupación, el miedo en tus ojos, Bella. Espero que no me tengas miedo".

Los hombros de ella cayeron. Acertó una mirada a los ojos de la mujer mayor pero sólo encontró bondad en ellos.

"¿Tú… tú sabes lo que ellos quieren?" ella preguntó tentativamente.

Esme asintió. "Amo a esos chicos. Lo sabes. También sé cuán obstinados son.

Como otra persona que conozco". Echó una mirada burlona hacia Bella mientras hablaba. "Si estás preguntando si yo sé que te aman y que construyeron esta casa para ti y que desean que vivas aquí... con ellos, entonces sí, ya sé lo que quieren.

Fueron muy honestos conmigo al respecto".

"¿Y qué les dijiste?", preguntó Bella en voz baja.

La boca de Esme se torció un poco. "¿Qué podía decir?" Se hizo hacia atrás en la cama. "Tengo la misma preocupación que cualquier madre tendría. Quiero a mis niños felices. Yo les pregunté si habían perdido la razón."

Bella se rió. No pudo evitarlo. "Eso cubre mi reacción", balbuceó.

"Bella, no estoy aquí para sermonearte. No estoy aquí para decirte qué hacer con tu vida. Todo lo que quiero dejar claro es que no importa qué pase entre tú y esos chicos, eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti".

El alivio barrió sobre ella. Le apretó la mano a Esme. "Gracias, Esme. Eso significa mucho para mí."

"¿Considerarías ir abajo?" preguntó Esme. "He hecho un poco de pollo, bolas de masa y una jarra grande de té como a ti te gusta".

"Oh, eso suena maravilloso. Me muero de hambre."

Esme sonrió. "Vamos entonces, voy a prepararte un plato".

Bella apartó las mantas y estiró las piernas sobre el borde mientras Esme se levantó y se alejó de la cama. Esme la tomó del brazo cuando ella plantó los pies y se levantó.

Realmente se sentía mucho mejor. Su cabeza no estaba tan malditamente difusa, un hecho que fue agradecido. Tal vez ahora podría enfrentar con lucidez a los chicos en lugar de algo así como hablar tonterías, como una idiota llorosa.

Con Esme a su lado, lentamente hizo el camino hacia la puerta y las escaleras.

Cuando alcanzaron lo alto, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose detuvo a Bella en seco.

Miró hacia Esme. "¿Están de vuelta tan pronto?"

Esme frunció el seño. "Ellos se fueron sólo hace una hora.

Hubieran llamado si olvidaron algo".

Bella escuchó pasos. Sonaban como si vinieran de la parte de atrás de la casa, no del frente. Su pulsó se incrementó y puso una mano en el brazo de Esme.

"Vuelve a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Asegúrala. No salgas hasta que vaya por ti. Si no vuelvo en unos minutos, llama a la policía."

La mirada asustada de Esme encontró la suya, pero ella asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente dio marcha atrás al dormitorio. Bella se metió en una de las otras habitaciones en busca de un arma.

Había tropezado, obviamente, en el cuarto de Emmett, a juzgar por toda la parafernalia de béisbol. Ella tomó un bate de béisbol de madera de la exhibición de la pared y enroscó sus manos alrededor del mango.

Su herida muñeca protestó por la acción y su vendaje hizo su agarre torpe, pero hizo caso omiso de las molestias y agarró el palo más fuerte.

Mierda. Era un bate autografiado. Ella no quería saber por quién.

Emmett golpearía su trasero si rompía el bate en la cabeza de alguien.

Ignorando la punzada en las costillas, se dio más prisa en ir hacia las escaleras y silenciosamente se deslizó hacia abajo. Cuando alcanzó la parte baja, se pegó a la pared y miró alrededor de la sala.

Se esforzaba por escuchar cualquier sonido, pero el silencio se posó de manera pesada sobre la casa. Sólo el sonido del refrigerador podía oírse.

El sonido había venido de la parte trasera. No de las puertas francesas. ¿Había una puerta en la cocina que daba atrás? Honestamente no podía recordarlo.

Ella dio media vuelta en la esquina y entró en la cocina, el bate listo para hacer un swing. Ella se congeló cuando vio la puerta abierta. Maldita sea todo al infierno.

Ella estaba aquí sin su arma de fuego en una casa desconocida.

Su mirada se posó en el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en el mostrador cerca del fregadero. Avanzó en su camino, todavía escuchando cualquier sonido dentro de la casa. Esme. Ella había dejado arriba a Esme sola. Cristo.

Ella tomó el teléfono y corrió de nuevo a las escaleras. "Esme, soy yo, déjame entrar", dijo fuera tras la puerta.

Esme abrió la puerta de inmediato, y Bella entró. Cerró la puerta y la aseguró de nuevo, a continuación, le hizo un gesto a Esme para que se alejara.

Cuando empezó a marcar el número de Mike, miró a Esme.

"Jesús. Yo ni siquiera sé donde estamos, Esme. ¿Puede decirle cómo llegar aquí a Mike?"

Cuando Esme asintió, Bella puso el teléfono en su oído y en silencio urgió a Mike a contestar.

"Aquí Newton".

"Mike, gracias a Dios".

"Bella, ¿eres tú? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Necesito una unidad aquí. Hay un intruso en la casa".

"¿Dónde estás?" él demandó.

"Le voy a dar el teléfono a Esme. No tengo idea de dónde diablos estoy".

Ella empujó el teléfono a Esme antes de que él pudiera responder.

"Está en Miller Tree Inn Bed", dijo Esme con una voz constante. Ve por el camino y verás la casa."

Le pasó el teléfono a Bella.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?", dijo Mike.

"Sí, estoy aquí."

"Okay, cuelga. Estoy en camino. He pedido una de las unidades del condado.

Probablemente estará en escena antes que yo. Quédate dónde estás y mantén el teléfono contigo."

Bella colgó el teléfono y miró a Esme. "Hay alguien en la casa, o por lo menos lo estaba. La puerta trasera está abierta". Miró a su alrededor en la habitación, su mirada iluminándose frente el gran espacio de armario. "En el armario", dirigió a Esme.

Ella estaba al otro lado de la habitación, empujando a Esme hacia la puerta incluso antes de que Esme pudiera reaccionar. Abrió el armario y la ayudó a ir a la parte posterior. Ella rápidamente organizó algunas de las cajas vacías delante de ella. "Al suelo y permanece abajo", dijo Bella con una voz tranquila.

"¿Y tú?", preguntó Esme. Su voz se estremeció y miró a Bella con temor.

"Estaré en la habitación", Bella dijo calmadamente. "Mike está en camino.

Mandó otra unidad. Si alguien viene a la habitación, voy a tomar su cabeza con el bate de béisbol. Pero no importa lo que oigas, no saldrás de este armario hasta que, yo o Mike u otro policía venga por ti, ¿okay?"

Esme asintió.

Bella se retiró del armario y cerró la puerta. Reajustó su agarre en el bate y buscó el mejor lugar para tender una emboscada a cualquiera que viniera a través de la puerta.

Una vez más, se encontró esperando una eternidad por la llegada de Mike. Ella enfiló hacia la ventana y se asomó para ver si había un vehículo o si podía ver al intruso en pie.

Nada.

Regresó a la puerta, puso la oreja en su contra y escuchó. Contuvo la respiración y el sudor rodaba por su cuello cuando oyó el crujido de la parte inferior del escalón.

El sonido se detuvo.

Ella siguió adelante, tratando de oír si el intruso estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Varios minutos pasaron. La tensión se enroscó y se construyó en su pecho. Un nudo doloroso centrado entre sus hombros, y sus músculos temblaban mientras continuaba agarrando el bate, las manos cerradas a su alrededor.

Su corazón saltó, y estuvo a punto dejar caer el bate cuando el sonido estridente del teléfono explotó a través del aire. Echó un vistazo al receptor que había dejado sobre la cama. Si lo dejaba sonar, el intruso podría asumir que no había nadie en la casa. Si lo contestaba, él sabría a ciencia cierta que no estaba solo.

A pesar de que podría ser Mike o la Oficina o incluso uno de los chicos, lo dejó volver a sonar. Pero ella no podía oír lo que estaba pasando fuera de la puerta de la habitación por el sonido.

Levantó el bate más alto, lista para atacar. Entonces el timbre se detuvo y escuchó el roce de un zapato fuera de la puerta del dormitorio.

La ira burbujeaba, en sustitución del temor.

El bastardo había escogido la casa equivocada para entrar. Estaba cansada, de mal humor y dolorida. Ella se moría de ganas de darle una patada en el culo, y en este punto no estaba al detalle sobre cuál culo era.

Un ruido súbito sonó y luego el golpe de pies en las escaleras.

Teniendo prisa. No había tenido cuidado. Ella saltó de la cama en su persecución. El intruso huía. Ella golpeó la escalera en una carrera a muerte y se los llevó dos a la vez. El dolor sacudió a través de su pecho, pero lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

El golpe de una puerta la dirigió hacia la cocina. La puerta del frente voló abierta, y ella giró la cabeza alrededor para ver al representante del sheriff irrumpiendo dentro de la casa, el arma levantada.

"Por la parte de atrás", ella gritó. "Salió por atrás".

El representante corrió fuera al frente, y Bella escapó hacia la puerta trasera. Ella tironeó abriendo la puerta y salió, su cabeza moviéndose rápidamente mientras escaneaba el área.

¿Dónde diablos pudo haber ido? Había un estanque abajo de la colina de la casa, y más allá había una zona boscosa, pero el hombre no podría haber corrido tan rápido.

El alguacil apareció por el lado de la casa, y Hermione le indicó a su izquierda.

"Tiene que haber ido en esa dirección", dijo.

"Vuelve al interior. No estás armada".

Bella apretó la mandíbula por la frustración, pero sabía que él estaba en lo cierto.

Ella sería una distracción, si él tenía que preocuparse no sólo por cubrirse sino también a ella. Y había que considerar a Esme aún sentada en el armario, probablemente aterrada.

Cuando ella volvió a entrar en la casa, vio el auto patrulla de Mike rompiendo en el camino de entrada, y él y otro oficial salieron y se dirigieron hacia el lado de la casa por el que el alguacil se había ido.

Bella subió las escaleras y se apresuró al dormitorio. Arrojó el bate en la cama y abrió la puerta del armario.

"Esme, está bien. Puedes salir ahora".

"Gracias a Dios", dijo Esme, su voz temblando mientras permanecía de pie.

Bella se acercó para estabilizarla y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla con las cajas de alrededor.

"¿Qué está pasando, Bella?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No estoy segura. El intruso escapó por la parte trasera, y Mike y los otros están en su persecución. Vamos a esperar aquí hasta que sepamos algo".

Ella dejó a Esme sobre la cama y luego se sentó a su lado.

Esme le puso la mano en el brazo a Bella. "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo van tus costillas?"

Bella se tocó el pecho y experimentalmente e hizo una mueca. "Yo lo sentiré más tarde."

"Deberíamos llamar a los chicos", dijo Esme. "Ellos querrán volver lo antes posible".

Bella negó con la cabeza. "No tiene sentido. No hay nada que puedan hacer. Sólo se preocuparán." Enloquecer, rondar un poco más. Era lo último que necesitaba en este momento.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en silencio, sus manos juntas mientras esperaban a Mike y los otros regresaran. Finalmente, ella oyó llamar a Mike desde la parte inferior de las escaleras.

"Estamos subiendo, Bella".

Bella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Mike apareció un momento después, Paul detrás de él.

"¿Lo atrapaste?" preguntó Bella, a pesar de ella podría decir por sus expresiones que no lo tenían.

Mike sacudió la cabeza. Ella dio un paso atrás y los dejó entrar en el dormitorio.

Mike se acercó a donde se sentaba Esme.

"¿Está bien, señora Platt?"

Ella sonrió. "Sí, gracias por preguntar. Estoy más preocupada por Bella. Se fue tras él con un bate de béisbol."

Tanto Mike como Paul la cubrieron con una mirada reprobatoria.

"Yo no tenía mi arma", ella murmuró.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Es necesario que te lleve de nuevo al hospital?" preguntó Mike.

"¿Atacaste al intruso?" preguntó Paul.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, en realidad no lo vi. Bajé las escaleras después de que escuchamos un ruido. Vi que la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Me preocupaba Esme así que volví a subir para llamaros. Mientras esperábamos, lo oí en la escalera y luego ir derecho a la puerta del dormitorio, por fuera. Debió de haber escuchado la unidad del alguacil adjunto, porque bajó corriendo las escaleras. Yo me lancé en su persecución. Lo oí salir por atrás.

El alguacil entró, y lo dirigí alrededor de la parte trasera. Cuando salí de la casa, no vi ninguna señal de él".

"Encontramos huellas en el exterior. No hay manera de saber si son suyas." Paul se detuvo. "Pero eran grandes. Vamos a tomar un molde, pero se parecen un montón a las huellas en nuestra última escena del crimen."

Bella se congeló. "¿Estás diciendo que es el mismo hombre?"

Paul negó con la cabeza. "No, pero las coincidencias son un poco sorprendentes.

Voy a conseguir más chicos aquí para rastrear la zona por cualquier tipo de prueba.

Tuvo que haber entrado en un coche en algún momento. Tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos huellas de los neumáticos. Voy a tener que cubrir de polvo la casa buscando huellas."

Bella miró a Esme. "¿Me puedes llevar a casa?"

Esme frunció el ceño. "Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, Bella.

A los muchachos no les va a gustar. Se supone que debes estar aquí para que no estés sola".

"No pienso estar sola en mi casa", dijo con calma. "Pero yo quiero mi arma de apoyo. El jefe todavía tiene mi arma de servicio. No quiero estar sin protección mientras estoy esperando para regresar."

"Probablemente una buena idea", dijo Mike. "¿Dónde están los chicos de todos modos?"

"Port Angeles", dijo Bella brevemente. "Ellos tenían que atar algunas cosas con su trabajo. Estarán de vuelta más tarde hoy mismo."

"Vamos a tratar de estar fuera del camino para entonces", dijo Paul. "Mike y yo nos quedaremos aquí y procesaremos la escena.

Quiero al adjunto del sheriff para que las siga a ti y a la señora Platt a tu casa y luego las acompañará de nuevo aquí. No hay razón para tomar riesgos innecesarios".

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Te importa, Esme?"

"Por supuesto que no, querida. Podemos salir cuando estés lista."


	11. Chapter 10

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 10

Jasper giró en el camino de entrada y aceleró, hasta el camino de tierra que conducía a la casa. El viaje a Port Angeles le había molestado. Él no había querido pasar el día lejos de Bella. No cuando ella acaba de salir del hospital.

Cuando él llegó al final de la colina y vio a cuatro coches de policía estacionados fuera de la casa y que el coche de Esme se había ido, su estómago se anudó. Tal vez no fuera nada. Probablemente sólo eran compañeros de trabajo de Bella para saber cómo se encontraba.

Aún así, apagó el motor y salió corriendo hacia la casa, con una nube de polvo ondulando a su paso. Él patinó hasta detenerse al lado de uno de los coches patrulla y saltó.

Jasper se reunió con él en la puerta con una mano levantada.

"Necesito que te quedes fuera", dijo Mike.

Definitivamente no era una visita social.

"¿Qué mierda está pasando?" exigió Jasper. "¿Dónde están Esme y Bella?"

"Ellas están bien", dijo Mike rápidamente. "Esme llevó a Bella a casa para recoger algunas cosas. Volverán más tarde".

"¿Qué pasó?" Jasper fue al grano.

"Alguien irrumpió".

Jasper se tensó, con la mandíbula latiendo. Abrió y cerró sus dedos.

"Bella actuó bien", dijo Mike, como si sintiera la agitación de Jasper. "Ella se aseguró de que Esme estuviera a salvo. Ella llamó y esperó por refuerzos."

"¿Lo atrapaste?"

Mike sacudió la cabeza. "Estamos espolvoreando buscando huellas ahora.

Tenemos la sospechas... sospechamos que es el mismo tipo de la otra noche."

"¿Qué?" Jasper miró a Mike con incredulidad.

Mike se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó más lejos al porche. Miró a Jasper, como si pensara en la posibilidad o no de querer decir lo que quería decir.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia Jasper, dándole una mirada larga y medida.

"¿Cuánto te contó Bella sobre lo que pasó la otra noche?"

Jasper soltó un bufido. "Nada. No habíamos llegado a hablar de eso todavía."

Mike hizo una mueca. "El tipo sabía quién era. Sospechamos que el ataque fue premeditado, y que Bella era su objetivo."

"¿Qué carajo?"

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "La llamó su Bells. Bella dijo que sólo tú, Emmett y Edward la llamas así. Puede o no tener ninguna incidencia en el tema, pero él también hizo una amenaza velada. Él le dijo que era 'tiempo de hacerle pagar'".

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"Me gustaría que lo supiéramos," dijo Mike con gravedad. "Podría tener que ver con su padre. Sólo pensé que debéis de saberlo porque no creo que Bella deba estar sola después de lo que pasó hoy. Podría ser que los dos incidentes no estén relacionados, pero lo dudo."

"Voy a alcanzar a Bella entonces. ¿Has dicho que ella y Esme fueron por ese camino?"

"Un agente las siguió para que no estuvieran solas", dijo Mike.

"Bien. Gracias, Mike. Te lo agradezco mucho."

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "Ella es un policía. Una malditamente buena. Nos ocupamos de los nuestros".

Jasper estrechó la mano de Mike luego se apresuró de nuevo a su camioneta. Se separó, ansioso por llegar a la casa de Bella tan pronto como fuese posible.

Habían cometido una gran equivocación al no presionar a Bella en busca de respuestas después de que ella había dado su informe en la estación. Lo que él y los demás habían considerado un desafortunado resultado de su trabajo, de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, en realidad fue un ataque calculado sobre ella. Se había tomado el incidente muy a la ligera.

La habían dejado a ella y a Esme sin protección.

Se tragó el temor que le atormentaba en la garganta. Ellos obviamente iban a tener que tener un momento con Bella. No sería bonito. Pero si había algún imbécil que estaba buscándola, iba a tener que pasar por encima de él,Emmett y Edward para llegar a ella.

Le tomó unos veinte minutos volver a la ciudad. Bella vivía en una pequeña casa de dos dormitorios a sólo media milla de la estación de policía. Cuando Jasper se detuvo, él tuvo que aparcar en la calle a causa de los tres vehículos estacionados. El de Bella, de Esme y el coche del sheriff adjunto.

Caminó hasta la puerta y fue recibido por el alguacil. Él se identificó, y el agente lo dejó pasar.

La casa parecía e incluso olía a Bella. Su huella estaba en todas partes, desde la decoración ecléctica a las pilas en desorden que parecían desorganizadas, pero de hecho estaban dispuestas de una manera precisa.

Se detuvo en su escritorio del ordenador y recogió una foto enmarcada de él,Bella Edward y Emmett. Él sonrió, recordando el día en que fue tomada.

Habían salido ala playa después de la graduación y pasaron el día al sol, riendo y disfrutando de la vida.

Puso el marco en su lugar y regresó a donde oyó las voces de Bella y Esme. Él metió la cabeza en el dormitorio de Bella para verla insertar un clip en su pistola, accionar el seguro y a continuación, empujarla en la funda de su cintura.

Esme levantó la vista y lo vio.

"¡Jasper! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Bella lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

"Yo estaba preocupado", dijo mientras entraba al dormitorio.

Se detuvo y rozó un beso en la mejilla de Esme. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó.

Esme sonrió. "Estoy bien. Bella tuvo buen cuidado de mí".

Jasper volvió a Bella, y se quedaron mirando uno al otro durante un buen rato. Él extendió la mano y la tomó por el hombro con una mano antes de tirar finalmente de ella a sus brazos.

Ella no se resistió.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó en contra de su cabello.

"Estoy bien", dijo, con voz ahogada en contra de su pecho.

La separó y le tomó la barbilla. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, porque cuando volvamos a la casa tenemos mucho que hablar", dijo sin alterarse.

Ella sopló su aliento hacia arriba, enviando el rizo extendido por su frente a volar hacia los lados.

"¿Estás a punto de terminar aquí?", él preguntó. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas que no podía esperar hasta que llegáramos a casa?"

Ella levantó una ceja oscura. "Mi arma. La única cosa que tenía para defender a Esme y a mí era uno de los bates de béisbol de Emmett, y probablemente hubiera quedado arruinado después de un golpe."

"Fue una estupidez nuestra haberos dejado a ti y a Esme solas", dijo Jasper en voz baja. "No va a pasar otra vez."

Él esperaba que ella discutiera, pero ella se volvió simplemente y lanzó una muda de ropa en una bolsa de gimnasio.

Él y Esme se miraron, y entonces él hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera a la habitación de al lado. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él volvió a la sala de estar, donde el agente estaba esperando a las mujeres.

"Ponte en mi lugar, Esme. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, y tú y Bella realmente estáis bien?"

Esme sonrió. "Estamos bien. Espero que Bella vaya a sentir los resultados de su pequeña aventura, cuando se haya tranquilizado y salga el ataque de adrenalina".

"¿Qué pasó exactamente? Mike dijo que había un intruso, pero no esperé para más detalles. Yo quería venir aquí y asegurarme de que las dos estabais bien."

Esme levantó una mano temblorosa a la frente. "Yo sinceramente no lo sé, Jasper.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Gracias a Dios por los instintos de Bella.

Estaba ayudándola en las escaleras cuando ella escuchó un ruido. Me hizo volver a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Ella se fue a investigar."

"Ella más bien debería haber entrado en el dormitorio contigo", gruñó él.

"Volvió rápidamente con el teléfono y llamó a Mike. Me hizo entrar en el armario. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que me dijo que ya podía salir y tuvimos que esperar a Mike". Una sonrisa contrajo las comisuras de su boca. "Bella tenía un bate de béisbol. Creo que tenía toda la intención de usarlo".

"Ella no hubiera tenido que hacerlo si yo hubiera estado allí", murmuró él.

Esme le puso la mano en el brazo y apretó. "Si tú y Bella ya no me necesitan, creo que me gustaría volver a casa. Esta es toda la emoción que puedo tomar en un día."

Jasper frunció el ceño. "Yo no quiero que vuelvas a tu casa sola. Tal vez sería mejor si volvieras a la casa con nosotros".

Ella sonrió. "Este joven agradable ya se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a casa y entrar conmigo para asegurarse de que todo está como debe estar. Tengo el sistema de alarma que Emmett insistió en instalar para mí." Ella sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. "Mi casa se asemeja a una fortaleza gracias a ustedes, muchachos."

"Alguien estará patrullando la zona." El agente tomó la palabra.

"Me aseguraré de que un coche pase por su casa cada hora, y vamos a llamar periódicamente para vigilarla".

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. "Te lo agradezco."

El agente sonrió. "Sé que Esme es especial para ti, pero también es especial para esta comunidad. Ella ha hecho mucho por muchos de nosotros. Tan pronto como el resto del departamento oiga lo que pasó, harán cola para ofrecerse como voluntarios para ejecutar las patrullas de su casa. Ella tendrá protección de la policía del condado y local".

"Déjenme ir a decir adiós a Bella, a continuación, estaré de camino", dijo Esme.

"Necesitas llevarla a casa para que ella pueda descansar un poco.

Ha sido un día difícil. Ella se ve como si estuviera a punto de caer."

Esme volvió a la habitación de Bella y regresó unos minutos más tarde. Jasper besó su frente.

"Llámame si necesitas algo."

"Oh, lo haré, y tú asegúrate y quiero saber si ustedes chicos o Bella necesitas cualquier cosa. Estaré feliz de venir".

Él observó a Esme irse bajo la atenta mirada del adjunto del sheriff, luego se volvió en la búsqueda de Bella. La encontró de pie junto a su cama, sus hombros caídos de cansancio.

"¿Has terminado de conseguir lo que necesitas?", preguntó.

Inmediatamente ella se enderezó. "Síp, estoy lista para irme si tú lo estás."

Él se inclinó para cerrar la cremallera de su bolsa luego la cogió de la correa. Se detuvo frente a ella y cubrió con su mano libre la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de ella cerca. Durante un buen rato, él simplemente se quedó allí, el rostro hundido en sus caabello castaño.

Ella se estremeció en su contra, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él.

"Vamos a casa", murmuró él contra su cabeza. "Yo pienso que has tenido suficientes emociones por un día."

"No voy a discutir eso", dijo ella con tristeza mientras ponía distancia.

Él le puso un dedo por debajo de la barbilla y empujó hacia arriba hasta que lo miró a los ojos. Lentamente, él bajó su boca a la suya en un beso tierno. No fue con la intención de apoderarse de ella con pasión. Más bien fue un gesto suave, uno para la comodidad.

Para su sorpresa, ella tomó un papel activo en el beso. El brazo con el vendaje se deslizó por su espalda mientras ella sacó su brazo sano de su cintura y lo movió por su pecho y por encima del hombro y alrededor de su cuello. Sus dedos se deslizaron en el pelo, pasando por encima de su cuero cabelludo mientras ella devolvió el beso.

Su lengua se reunió con la suya en un delicado duelo. Ella capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó. Entonces lo chupó más en la boca.

Él era de ella. Él se despojó de todas las partes de sí mismo a ella en ese momento.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y él lo quería. Quería permanecer en este momento, cerrando todo lo demás a su alrededor. Precisamente por este minuto, sólo los dos existían.

Él amaba su sabor, el tacto de ella todo suave y cálido en su contra. Le dolía. El pecho le dolía. Su ingle estaba cargada de excitación cálida, fluida. El deseo susurró a través de sus venas. La quería. La necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a otra mujer.

Nunca habría nadie más como ella en su vida.

Ella se apartó, con los ojos vidriosos por la misma pasión que ardía en su interior.

Tenía la boca hinchada, una tentación que le hizo una señal.

Él le tomó la mejilla y le pasó el pulgar por los labios. Ella abrió la boca y chupó la punta en el interior del refugio cálido y húmedo.

Gimió, suave susurro, ante la imagen de ella chupando su dedo.

Fue demasiado fácil de imaginar sus labios en torno a su polla, incitándolo más profundo.

"Tenemos que irnos", dijo él con voz ronca.

Poco a poco ella dejó de lado el pulgar, y él dejó su mano caer al lado. Se volvió y llevó la mano a su espalda para guiarla desde el dormitorio.


	12. Chapter 11

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 11

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Edward llegó a la casa y estacionó.

Emmett venía detrás de él y ambos salieron.

Edward vio la camioneta de Jasper aparcada y que el coche de Esme no estaba. Fue a la parte trasera de su coche a por su maleta y empujó la puerta al cerrarla.

"Hagamos todas las jodidas cosas de la oficina mañana," dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Emmett.

"Si, Buena idea. Tengo ganas de una cerveza bien fría."

Subieron los escalones, y Edward agarró el picaporte, y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada. Frunció el ceño y agarró las llaves que tenía en su bolsillo.

"Jasper ¿Se está volviendo algo paranoico con nosotros no?" dijo secamente Emmett.

Edward insertó la llave y la giró. Abrió la puerta, metió su maleta dentro y la dejó en el vestíbulo. Mientras entraba Emmett, él echó un vistazo a la sala y vio a Jasper sentado en el sillón. La televisión estaba puesta pero el sonido estaba muy bajo.

Caminó hacia adentro, y ahí fue cuando vio a Bella acostada en el sillón con su cabeza en las piernas de Jasper. Su mano descansaba en el cabello de Bella, y ella estaba dormida.

"¿La drogaste de nuevo?" Emmett le preguntó en un tono divertido.

Jasper no sonrió. Había algo oscuro en su semblante que a Edward no le gustaba.

Emmett también lo vio. Jasper levantó un dedo hacia sus labios y después señalo las sillas que estaban al lado del sillón.

Emmett se sentó en el primero, y Edward se sentó en el sillón que estaba en los pies de Bella. Él deslizó su mano por su pierna y la puso encima de su rodilla.

"Jasper ¿Que es lo que está ocurriendo?" preguntó.

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, sus codos apoyados en sus piernas, y sus dedos formando una uve en su boca.

"Alguien se metió en la casa mientras no estábamos," dijo Jasper en voz baja.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Emmett inmediatamente giró su cabeza para detener el estallido y giró otra vez. "¿Qué?" preguntó en una voz más calmada.

"Bella escondió a Esme en el armario de las escaleras y fue tras él con uno de tus bates de béisbol."

"Cristo," murmuró Edward.

"Es peor," dijo Jasper. Miró a ambos Edward y Emmett. "Ellos piensan que puede ser el mismo tipo que la atacó la otra noche."

"¿Quiénes son ellos, y por qué pensarían eso?" demandó Emmett.

Jasper frunció el ceño. "Hable con Mike después de Esme llevó a Bella a casa para traerse su pistola."

Edward negó con la cabeza, después hundió sus dedos en su pelo.

Podía sentir los principios de un dolor de cabeza acercándose.

"Empieza de nuevo. Estoy confundido. Alguien se metió en la casa. La policía vino y piensa que es el tipo que atacó a Bella la otra noche, después ella fue a su casa tomar su pistola"

Jasper asintió. "En pocas palabras."

Emmett miró a Jasper con entendimiento. "Ella confía en nosotros, ¿no es así?"

"Si, lo hace."

"¿Nos vas a informar entonces?" pregunto Edward.

"Mike dijo que ellos pensaban que era personal, que Bella era el objetivo previsto, no la mujer que el atacante asesinó.

Aparentemente la llamó Bells, que es como solo nosotros la llamamos. Mientras él tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello intentando estrangularla, le dijo que era tiempo de hacerle pagar"

"Hijo de puta," gruño Emmett.

"¿Ellos saben algo más?" preguntó Edward.

"Todo lo que Mike dijo fue que ellos pensaban que era posible que tuviera algo que ver con su padre. Los políticos atraen empleados excéntricos con la orden del día. Tal vez él no está de acuerdo con la política de Charlie Swan. Quién demonios sabe.

Pero ellos piensan que fue él, quien entró ahora. Ninguna huella.

Solo huellas de zapatos afuera que son iguales a las del asesinato de la otra noche."

"Y nosotros la dejamos solo con la protección de Esme," dijo Edward disgustado.

"¿Donde está Esme ahora?" preguntó Emmett.

Jasper se giró a ver a Emmett. "Ella está en la casa. El departamento de Bells y los chicos del condado están alternando patrullas para vigilarla. Ella vive solo a una cuadra del jefe, así que él también la estará cuidando. Quería que se viniera para acá, pero ella insistió en que quería irse a la casa."

"La llamaré dentro de un rato para ver como está," dijo Emmett.

"E iré mañana por la mañana para asegurarme de que su sistema de seguridad esta funcionando correctamente."

Edward asintió. "Esa es una buena idea. Tenemos que pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas por aquí. Obviamente ya no podemos dejar a Bella sola otra vez. No si este idiota está acosándola."

Él miró hacia Bella otra vez y después frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la venda de su muñeca ya no estaba. Jasper siguió la dirección de su mirada.

"Ella se lesionó blandiendo el bate," explicó Jasper. "Se le hinchó, y la venda le molestaba. Se la quité y le puse un poco de hielo por un rato e hice que se tomara una pastilla para el dolor."

La frustración le pegó a Edward. Él quería a Bella donde pertenecía. Con ellos. Pero no de esta manera. Él quería que ella escogiera estar con ellos, no obligada a quedarse por su seguridad.

Él se frotó detrás del cuello y miró hacia el techo.

"¿Que te tiene preocupado, Edward?" preguntó Emmett. "Parece que te estás estresando mucho últimamente, cuando eres el más confiado de conseguirlo."

Edward miró a Emmett y después a Jasper y encontró la misma mirada preocupada en los ojos de Jasper. Sí, el supuso que para ellos él había parecido confiado. Él era el que siempre les estaba diciendo que iba a funcionar. Él era un maldito fraude. La verdad era que estaba cagado.

"Estoy preocupado de que no la podamos hacer feliz. Y ahora estoy preocupado porque no podemos mantenerla segura. Estoy asustado porque la podría perder,"dijo verazmente.

"Creo que todos tenemos las mismas preocupaciones," dijo Jasper.

"Pero de alguna manera tenemos que dejar de preocuparnos de los "tal vez" y enfocarnos solo en las cosas que podemos controlar."

"¿Y cuáles serían esas cosas?" preguntó Emmett secamente.

Jasper se giró a mirar a Emmett. "No podemos controlar como se siente Bella acerca de nosotros. No podemos controlar sus miedos. Todo lo que podemos controlar es como reaccionamos a la situación. Y nos podemos asegurar malditamente bien que presentemos un fuerte unido. Esto nunca funcionara si Bella siente que estamos divididos de cualquier manera."

"Él tiene razón," dijo Edward tranquilo. "No podemos convencerla de que esto funcionará si primero, no nos convencemos nosotros."

La mano de Emmett pasó por su cabello.

"Ya hemos pasado por esto." La frustración se pudo ver en la voz de Emmett. "¿Por qué tenemos que estar pasando siempre por lo mismo? Entiendo que tenemos que trabajar juntos, pero no pasaré cada maldito minuto de mi vida con ella en un ambiente grupal."

Bella se agitó bajo la mano de Jasper. Edward le dio a Emmett una mirada de advertencia y llevó un dedo a sus labios. Luego su mirada volvió hacia Bella mientras sus ojos revoloteaban para abrirse.

"¿Edward?" susurró.

Él sonrió. "Bells, cariño, escuché que tuviste una aventura mientras no estaba."

Ella puso una mueca y trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo apoyó su mano lastimada contra el colchón. Le dolió pero trató de ahogar su grito. Jasper la agarró por la cintura y le quitó el peso que estaba poniendo en su muñeca.

Mientras Jasper la ayudaba a sentarse, Edward agarró su muñeca.

Él la giró y trató de examinar la hinchazón.´

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando tratas de jugar béisbol con una muñeca lastimada," murmuró.

"No fue el béisbol. Iba a pegarle con el bate en la cabeza."

Emmett rió. "No me hubiera gustado tener sangre en mis cosas, Bells. De todas maneras, ¿Cuál fue el que usaste? Dime que mi bate Biggio no está ahora en custodia de la policía porque es una prueba."

Lo miró y sonrió a Emmett, y Edward sintió algo de celos. Tan estúpido como era, todos se habían concienciado de que deberían presentar un frente unido, él estaba sentado aquí resentido por como Emmett podía hacer a Bella reaccionar tan fácilmente. No era siempre de una buena manera. Emmett podía hacerla enojar en un respiro y al siguiente hacerla reír. Pero no era indiferente a él. Chispas volaban entre los dos siempre que estaban en el mismo cuarto.

Jasper levantó su mano y colocó un rizo de Bella detrás de su oreja.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el hombre andaba detrás de ti?" preguntó.

Sus labios se torcieron irritados. "Porque no existe manera de comprobar que lo estaba. Y todavía no la hay."

"Mike no pensaba que fuera mucha coincidencia que este tipo te tuviera como objetivo. Tampoco tu jefe."

Ella miró a Jasper, y sus labios formaron una línea recta.

"Si no había tanta evidencia para apoyar esa idea, ahora ciertamente la hay," dijo Edward. "Él te siguió aquí, Bella. Se metió en nuestra casa mientras no estábamos.

Lo que me dice que él te está vigilando. Y esperando su oportunidad."

Su mirada bajó hacia su regazo, y ella sostuvo su mano lastimada con la otra. Su cuerpo emanaba tensión. Edward quería tocarla, pero hasta Jasper quitó la mano de su cabello.

"No me puedo quedar aquí," dijo. Ella seguía con la cabeza baja y se negaba a encontrar sus miradas. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada y vio a Edward, en sus ojos había una determinación de hierro.

Edward miró a Jasper y Emmett. Ninguno de ellos tenía interés en hacer la obvia pregunta. O tal vez ellos estaba simplemente ignorándola, diciéndole precisamente lo que ellos pensaban en ese asunto.

El podía entender su frustración, pero esa no era la manera de controlar a Bella.

Había tiempos cuando él deseaba poder ser todo macho con ella y que ella obedeciera, pero entonces ella no sería la Bella que el amaba tanto.

"¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?" preguntó finalmente.

Tal como esperaba, Emmett le dio una mirada que decía que claramente él era un idiota. Edward lo ignoró y enfocó su atención en Bella.

"Yo podría pensar que es obvio," dijo ella en un tono paciente que decía que ella no tenía esa paciencia en absoluto. "Hay alguien para quién soy carnaza. Por eso todos los que estén conmigo están en peligro".

Cargó su muñeca herida con su otra mano y frotó el lugar ligeramente por encima de la lesión. "Esme pudo haber sido lastimada o asesinada," dijo tranquilamente.

Ella volvió a mirar a Edward, luego lentamente volvió la vista hacia Emmett y finalmente Jasper.

"Él se metió en nuestra casa. Cualquiera de ustedes pudo haber estado aquí. Ya ha matado a alguien. ¿Qué le va a importar matar a otro?"

"Yo sabía que ibas a decir algo así." Murmuró Emmett.

"Así que, ¿Crees que una mejor alternativa para ti es quedarte en tu casa completamente sola?" demandó Jasper. "Bella, eres más inteligente que eso. Por el amor de Dios deja de actuar así. Este plan de mártir no te pega."

Los ojos de Bella estaban encendidos de ira. Y pensar que Edward había estado pensando en cómo Emmett podía hacer siempre reaccionar a Bella. Edward miró a Jasper de una nueva manera. El usualmente calmado Jasper estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

"Nadie dijo que me iba a quedar en mi casa sola, idiota," dijo en un gruñido. "Solo porque prefiero no poner a la gente que más me importa en peligro, eso no significa que soy una mártir."

Jasper se puso de pie, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y la volvió a mirar. La ira salía de él en ondas.

Bella no se retractó ni una pulgada, y Edward se preguntó si él tendría que interponerse entre los dos. Demonios, ¿qué jodienda era lo que pensaba Jasper? Era él quien normalmente se interponía entre Bella y Emmett.

La ironía no se perdía para Emmett tampoco. Los miraba a los dos con diversión sin disfraz.

"A lo mejor," dijo Jaspercon sus dientes firmemente cerrados, "a la gente que te quiere no les gusta la idea de que un idiota esté tratando de matarte."

Él se acercó hasta que no hubo espacio entre él y Bella.

Edward suspiró. "Vamos ya, ustedes dos. Juro que están actuando como un par de perros rabiosos."

Bella y Jasper se giraron a mirarlo. Bella con una mirada asesina y las cejas de Jasper se juntaban en un ceño de enojo.

"Nadie te preguntó," dijo Bella.

Se volvió hacia Jasper y le golpeó con un dedo en el pecho.

"Puedo cuidar de mí malditamente bien. No necesito que tú u otros estén alrededor de mi cuidado cómo enfermeras. Sí, me lastimé. Pasa en mi campo de trabajo muy a menudo. Pero no voy a dejar que me convierta en una maldita niña."

Emmett se empezó a reír. "Bells, cariño, odio decirte esto, pero eres una niña."

"Cállate, Emmett."

Jasper se movió y Bella clavó de nuevo su dedo en su pecho. "Así que, ayúdame, si me besas o haces otra cosa para distraerme, te voy a lastimar."

Una lenta sonrisa se asomaba por las comisuras de los labios de Jasper. "¿Estás diciendo que mis besos te distraen, cariño?"

Ella se movió hacia atrás y se topó con Edward. Edward la agarró para estabilizarla y la sentó en su regazo. Ella trato de zafarse y empezó a moverse, pero la sostuvo.

"Maldito seas, Edward," siseó ella.

"Deja de huir," dijo calmado. "Nos dices que no estás asustada pero cada vez que estamos cerca, haces cosas que nos hacen pensar lo contrario."

Ella tembló. Había una multitud de emociones en su lenguaje corporal. Miedo. Ira. Confusión.

Él agarró su muñeca con su mano, con cuidado de no apretarla demasiado.

"Esto necesita que le pongamos hielo de nuevo, y luego debemos ponerte la venda otra vez."

"¿Por qué siento la urgencia de ir a pegarme en la cabeza con la pared?" murmuró Bella.

Edward sonrió y le pasó la mano por sus rebeldes cabello. "Es que eres una testaruda, Bella. Pero, no creo que te des cuenta de cuán testarudo puedo ser yo también.

Tal vez te he dado la impresión de que soy de esos que son fáciles de convencer, pero estás a punto de descubrir que cuando se trata de ti, soy todo menos eso."

Ella se giró y lo miro, sus ojos brillaban confundidos. "Edward, yo nunca pensé que eras fácil de convencer, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?"

Él agarró su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar. "Dije que a lo mejor te había dado esa impresión. Tiendo a ablandarme cuando me miras con esos ojos castaños tuyos.

De cualquier manera, no creo que te salgas con la tuya. Pero esto tiene que ver con tu seguridad, y no puedo ser mas terco cuando se trata de eso."

Ella frunció sus labios. Él alisó las comisuras, tirando de ellas hacia arriba. "Te ves mejor cuando sonríes."

Ella suspiró. "Absolutamente, no eres alguien divertido con quien pelear. Se supone que me tienes que hacer enfadar para poder seguir enojada contigo."

Edward sonrió. "¿Te enojarías si te beso?"

Ella contuvo su aliento y trató de expulsarlo de golpe. Había una chispa en sus ojos mientras ella pasaba nerviosamente su lengua por su labio inferior.

"O podrías besarme," dijo él en voz baja.

Ella posó su mano en su mejilla. Él cerró sus ojos y se inclinó para tocarla. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los de él. Había un brillo en sus ojos, pero para su satisfacción, no había miedo.

Él estaba ansioso para apresurarla, para completar el beso, pero de todos modos esperó. Él quería que ella viniera a él. Pareció que había pasado una eternidad de horas cuando finalmente ella suavemente posó sus labios en los de él.

Era un beso gentil, dulce, increíblemente dulce. La punta de su lengua trató de meterse en su boca, y él abrió su boca para ella, queriéndola dentro para poder saborearla, absorberla.

Ella se retiró e hizo todo lo que pudo para no gruñir en protesta.

"No debería de querer esto," susurró ella. Ella miró por encima del hombro hacia donde Jasper estaba parado y Emmett estaba sentado solo unos pasos detrás.

Entonces ella se giró para regresar su mirada a Edward, y él podía ver la culpa en sus ojos.

"Para, Bella," dijo Edward. "Ya tuviste suficiente con la culpa.

¿Porque te estás machacando con esto? Hemos sido claros contigo. ¿Crees que Jasper y Emmett me van a golpear por haberte besado? ¿O te molesta que ellos no lo hagan?"

Él dejó que la última pregunta colgara en el aire. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

"No. Quiero decir, no, eso no es lo que me molesta."

"¿Entonces qué es?" la presionó Edward.

Emmett se movió de su silla al sillón, donde él podía ver a Bella y Bella lo podía ver a él. Él se movió para agarrar la mano de Bella que estaba descansando en la pierna de Edward.

"Cariño, sabemos que te estamos pidiendo demasiado. Dios sabe que esto no es fácil para ti. Pero estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario, lo que sea que te haga feliz, para probarte que esto puede funcionar. Ninguno de nosotros quiere estar sin ti."

"Lo hemos puesto como nuestra meta," dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

Bella miró a Jasper y este la miró, su expresión intensa.

"Lo que no hemos hablado es como te sientes tú sobre nosotros, cariño. Podemos sentarnos aquí y decirte como nos sentimos y todo lo que queramos todo el día, pero eso no significa una mierda si no sabemos lo que está pasando por tu cabeza."

"Si, ¿que con eso, Bella?" dijo suavemente Edward mientras tocaba la curva de su cuello. "¿Ya tienes las agallas para mirarnos a los ojos y decirnos lo que quieres?"


	13. Chapter 12

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 12

El pulso de Bella se aceleró tanto que ella podía sentir sus latidos constantes en la sien. Ellos querían respuestas que ella no les podía dar. Dios, ella no tenía idea de que hacer o como articular la masa de confusión que tenía continuamente en su cerebro desde aquella noche hace un año donde los tres hicieron el amor con ella.

El solo pensarlo la hacía entrar en pánico.

¿Qué es lo que sentía ella por ellos? ¿Había siquiera palabras para describirlo?

Se había pasado un año pegándose en la cabeza por algo que Edward, Emmett y Jasper habían aceptado ya fácilmente.

Mientras ella había estado ocupada tratando de sacarse de la cabeza ese incidente, donde ellos se habían acercado demasiado.

Pero ahora esos recuerdos estaban volviendo. Sus bocas y manos en su cuerpo.

Tocándola, amándola, completándola.

De repente ella se sintió avergonzada. No porque lo había dejado pasar, sino porque lo había comparado con una experiencia obscena porno cuando claramente significaba más que unos chicos queriéndose revolcar entre las sabanas.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" le preguntó suavemente Edward. Él le levantó la barbilla hasta que lo miró a los ojos.

"Sobre esa noche," dijo ella en voz baja.

El agarre de Emmett se tensó sobre su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"En serio, ¿fue tan malo, Bells? ¿Te lastimamos? ¿Te asustamos?

¿Hicimos algo que no querías? Dinos cariño. El no saber nos está volviendo locos."

Ella miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Ella se sentía pequeña y abatida. Mucho tiempo del año pasado lo pasó enfocándose en cómo se sentía, y ella nunca consideró como su distancia los hizo sentir a ellos.

"No me hicieron daño," dijo honestamente. "Yo quería… yo lo deseaba. Me asustó. Me asusté. No de ustedes, pero no debí dejarlo pasar. ¿No lo ven? Lo cambió todo. Añoro… añoro como las cosas solían ser. Los extraño. A todos."

"Ahh, amor, nosotros también te añoramos," dijo Emmett. Se llevó la mano a su boca, la volvió y besó su palma.

"No podemos regresar, Bells," dijo Jasper tranquilamente. "No podemos pretender que nunca pasó. Yo quería que pasara. Y sé que Edward y Emmett también.

Era inevitable. Teníamos un trato, ser honestos los unos con los otros y seguir adelante. Evitar el tema e ignorar lo que nos pasa, no nos hace ningún bien."

Ella bajó su cabeza y se quedó mirando su regazo. "Lo sé." Y lo hacía. Si tan solo supiera que hacer. Había mucho en juego con la forma en que lo manejara ella, en lo que decidiera y en como actuara. ¿Qué si escogía mal y jodía la relación que tenía con las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo?

La horrorizaba.

Edward suspiró. Ella conocía ese sonido. Era él quedándose sin paciencia, un sonido de resignación. Ella le dio una mirada culpable y le rogó silenciosamente que la entendiera.

Él tocó sus labios con su dedo y sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar esto, Bells cariño. La única razón por la que no te estoy empujando demasiado es porque estás herida y cansada, y tuviste un día espantoso. Te voy a traer algo de hielo para esa mano, y Jasper te va a traer otra pastilla para el dolor. Entonces te voy a llevar a la cama. Y solo para que no empieces con tus ideas locas de una vez te advierto que no irás a ningún lado. Estás atrapada aquí. Con nosotros. Y esto no está abierto a negociación."

Todo el mundo había enloquecido. Jasper estaba actuando como un perro rabioso, Edward estaba comportándose todo macho con ella y Emmett… bueno él estaba actuando como el tonto como el que siempre actuaba, pero por lo menos no estaba actuando de otra manera todavía. Ella esperaba que él fuera fuerte y lleno de testosterona. Pero ¿de Edward y Jasper? Ni pensarlo.

Especialmente Jasper.

Edward le dio una palmada en el trasero y luego la quitó de su regazo y la pasó al de Emmett. Él se levantó del sillón y se fue, Jasper siguiéndolo.

"Han perdido completamente la cordura."

Emmett sonrió. "A lo mejor no los tienes colgando de la punta de tu dedo como tú siempre quieres, muñeca."

Lo miró. "Actúas como si yo los manipulara."

Emmett la miraba solemnemente. "¿Manipular? No, ese no es tu estilo. Pero tienes que admitir que no estás acostumbrada a que ellos se levanten contra ti y te digan que no. Tú y yo sabemos que ellos se cortarían su brazo derecho por ti."

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

"¿Porque tuvieron que cambiar las cosas, Emmett?" suspiró. "No me gusta lo que nos está pasando."

Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de ella y la abrazó estrechamente contra él

"Nunca nada se queda siempre igual, cariño. Y aquí hay algo que tienes que considerar. Lo que tú ves como algo que cambió, algo de lo cual te arrepientes, es algo que Edward, Jasper y yo hemos estado esperando. Lo que hemos querido por un maldito largo tiempo."

Ella se alejó y lo miró a los ojos. La miraba tan serio. Sombrío.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó ella suavemente.

Él tocó su mejilla y luego ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cuello y la atrajo para besarla, había urgencia en su beso. Su boca se movía caliente sobre ella, fundiéndola.

"¿Desde siempre? Al menos parece así. Si quieres una fecha específica, me temo que no podré dártela. Pero de muchas maneras has sido nuestra desde el día en que nos regañaste cuando nos burlamos de Jasper porque tenía una amiga mujer."

Su pecho se apretó, y se sintió curiosamente más ligera. Nuestra.

Solo en la forma en que lo dijo sentía un ridículo río de emoción en su sistema. El pertenecer a alguien, ser amado por alguien, la asustaba, pero, ¿necesitada y querida por tres?

Se sentía excitada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien pequeña, abre la boca," dijo Jasper.

Ella levanto su mirada para ver a él y a Edward parados enfrente del sillón de Emmett.

Jasper traía un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla en la otra mientras Edward sostenía hielo en una bolsa de Ziploc.

Emmett la sentó a su lado. Edward se sentó en su lado opuesto y levantó su muñeca. Con cuidado puso la venda de nuevo y le colocó una bolsa de hielo encima.

Jasper puso la pastilla en su mano libre y espero hasta que ella se la metiera a la boca. Luego le paso el vaso de agua y ella se tragó la pastilla.

"Me estás empezando a asustar con toda esta racha de obediencia." Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

"No te rías de mí" murmuró ella.

Él rió. "¿Así que no te puedo besar ni tocar y ahora tampoco te puedo sonreír?"

"No."

"Pues ya veremos," dijo burlándose.

Bella suspiró. Incorregible. Ella se recostó contra Emmett mientras el cansancio la asaltaba. La mano de él masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

"Mmmm, se siente tan bien."

Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, Edward estaba comprobando su reloj. Emmett continuaba tocando su pelo mientras Edward sostenía el paquete de hielo en su muñeca.

"Tienes dos minutos, Bells cariño. Y después te llevo a la cama."

"Mandón." Murmuró. "No te queda nada bien."

Edward sonrió. "Aunque, tú si me quedas bien."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡EDWARD!"

Jasper sonrió y luego se inclinó a besar su frente. "Voy a tomar mi beso de buenas noches ahora," murmuró.

Él agarró su mejilla.

"Se una buena chica y quédate apartada de los problemas, y mañana por la mañana te hago el desayuno."

"¿Panqueques y jamón?" preguntó esperanzada.

Él sonrió. "Lo que sea que quieras pequeña."

Emmett hundió su cara en su pelo y le besó la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Duerme bien cariño."

"Estoy empezando a tener un complejo," se quejó. "Ustedes chicos, están tratando de deshaceros de mi."

Edward la agarró y la levantó. Él frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde estaba Jasper.

"Más te vale hacer el doble de panqueques. Juro que pesa menos, se la podría llevar un fuerte viento."

"¿Preferirías que pesara una tonelada?" preguntó. "Al menos así no podrán estar alrededor de mi regañándome como si fuera un saco de patatas."

"Dios," dijo. "Solo me preocupo por ti. Has perdido peso."

"Todavía te puedo patear el trasero," murmuró.

Él sonrió mientras subía las escaleras. "No lo dudo pero prefiero que estés al cien por cien antes de que lo intentes."

"Sabes que esto es ridículo, verdad," dijo ella mientras él entraba al cuarto. "Estoy en perfectas condiciones como para poder ir a la cama yo sola.

"¿Qué no hay reglas contra el conducir por las escaleras bajo la influencia de las drogas?"

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco mientras la ponía en la cama. Le retiró las mantas, y ella se colocó sobre las almohadas, él le puso las mantas encima. Le dispuso la bolsa de hielo sobre la muñeca, cambiándola dos veces de posición, hasta que pareció quedar conforme. Y dejó de colocarla.

"Buenas noches," le dijo. Le dio un beso en la frente, y ella estaba muy decepcionada porque no se lo dio en la boca.

Estaba hambrienta de él.

"Buenas noches," suspiró.

"Estaré al otro lado del pasillo por si me necesitas," dijo suavemente mientras se alejaba de la cama.

Cuando llegó a la puerta apagó la luz. Ella se acurrucó en las mantas mientras la calidez de las pastillas la abrigaba.

Una hora después ella estaba mirando el techo preguntándose porque no le hizo efecto la pastilla, y no estaba en coma por el narcótico. Estaba de hecho, demasiado despierta. Y sintiéndose completamente sola. El hielo se había derretido y ella quitó la chorreante bolsa de su muñeca.

Ella se puso de lado y se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada.

¿Donde dormían? ¿Ya estaban en la cama? ¿O estaban en la sala hablando?

La distancia entre ellos apestaba. Antes ella no lo pensaba dos veces sobre si bajar y estar con ellos. Ahora estaba preocupada por haberles dado una idea equivocada, no es como si ella estuviera segura de qué exactamente.

¿Cómo pudo haberles dado la idea equivocada cuando ellos estaban ya en lo que habían esperado?

A pesar de la presencia del medicamento, su muñeca dolía. Ella se giró y siguió mirando al techo. Después de contar los puntos en la pintura una docena de veces, renunció a la idea de dormir y miró hacia el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama.

Medianoche.

Con un disgustado suspiro, se quitó las sabanas de encima y sacó las piernas de la cama. Sostuvo su muñeca contra su pecho y con su otra mano se empujó para levantarse. A pesar de que se sentía demasiado despierta cuando se puso de pie, el cuarto daba vueltas.

Con cuidado para mantenerse de pie, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Cuando entró en el pasillo, estaba a oscuras. Ninguna luz se filtraba de sala hacia las escaleras.

Miró a la izquierda hacia el dormitorio de Jasper y, a continuación a la habitación de Edward. Ambas puertas estaban cerradas, sin luz.

Su mirada vagó hasta la habitación de Emmett, y vio un rayo tenue brillando debajo de la puerta.

Ella dio un paso vacilante, poniendo la mano en la pared para asegurarse. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la superficie y lentamente caminó hasta la puerta de Emmett.

Ella se detuvo cuando su mano tocó el pomo. Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior mientras vacilaba en sí debería entrar o no. Estaba siendo completamente ridícula. En el pasado ella hubiera entrado sin pensarlo dos veces al cuarto de Emmett. Por más que se quejara de que no quería que las cosas cambiaran, era ella quien las estaba haciendo cambiar.

Con un suspiro, cuadró los hombros y giró la perilla. Ella abrió la puerta y miró hacia dentro. Su aliento se atoró en la garganta cuando vio a Emmett desnudo, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Sus músculos se movían en la espalda y sus brazos igual mientras los movía por su cabeza. El movió la toalla un poco y fue cuando la vio. Él sonrió y después se dio cuenta de su desnudez poniéndose la toalla de nuevo.

"Lo siento," tartamudeó ella. "Me iré. No quería interrumpirte así."

"No, Bella no te vayas." Emmett sostuvo su mano mientras su otra mano sostenía la toalla en sus caderas. "Solo dame un segundo."

Miró rápido a su alrededor.

"Siéntate en la cama, regreso enseguida. Estaré de vuelta en un minuto, quédate aquí."

Se apresuró al baño que estaba al lado y salió rápidamente, con una sonrisa en su cara. Agarró un par de shorts y una camiseta y regresó al baño de nuevo.

Ella se sentó ahí en un incómodo silencio hasta que minutos después apareció él en la puerta ya vestido. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama. Le tiró de una pierna e hizo que lo encarara.

"¿Estás bien?"

La preocupación en su voz la hizo sonreír. "Estoy bien. Solo no podía dormir. Me preguntaba si alguien seguía despierto."

"¿No funcionaron las pastillas para el dolor? ¿Quieres otra?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien. Un poco mareada tal vez.

Supongo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, solo quería algo de compañía."

"Estoy contento de que vinieras conmigo entonces," dijo. "¿Quieres acostarte en la cama y ver una película? O podemos poner la última pelea de la UFC."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué clase de películas tienes? ¿No son como las de Edward y Jasper verdad?"

Emmett se rió y se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz baja. "Tú sabes mejor. Todo lo que tengo son películas de acción donde explotan como la mierda por todo el lugar."

"Genial. Tú elige. Te voy a robar una almohada."

Él sonrió. "Te extrañe dulce."

"No lo arruines llamándome dulce."

Él pasó una mano por su mejilla. "Tengo una insaciable gana de dulce, pero ya lo sabes."

Por una vez no se alejó. Ella no metió su cola y huyó. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos cafes de Emmett. El respirar era difícil cuando miraba esos ojos cafes de esta manera.

Miró hacia abajo. A pesar de su mejor esfuerzo ella no podía parar la culpa saliendo de su espina dorsal.

"¿Qué pasa?," preguntó. "Que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya, Bells?"

Ella jugueteó con su venda. "¿Debo de sentirme culpable por estar aquí cuando Edward y Jasper están dormidos a solo unas puertas?"

Emmett puso un dedo bajo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"No."

Ella ladeó la cabeza. "¿No?, ¿solo así?"

Él suspiró. "Bells, nadie anota los puntos, excepto tú. Nadie lo espera. No es lo que queremos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó. "Creo que lo sé. Me digo a mi misma que lo sé, pero después me digo que es una locura. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo contemplaría siquiera?

"Nunca dije que estuviera cuerdo."

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el estomago con su mano buena. Él gruñó y agarró el puño. Con mucho cuidado, estiró sus dedos y besó cada punta.

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella cuando besó su meñique "¿Porque no te pones cómoda, y yo encuentro una ruidosa e interesante película?. Tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo y preferiría no gastarlo en analizar mi cordura o mi falta de ella."

Llamándose excéntrica, chalada, o tal vez loca como él estaba, pero ella se inclinó y lo besó. Tal vez necesitaba probarse a ella que no estaba huyendo, o tal vez solo quería hacer ella el primer movimiento. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, ella encontró sus labios presionando los de él, inhalando su sexy olor masculino.

Él se quedó quieto contra ella y entonces ella oyó su brusca inspiración. Deslizó su mano por su pecho y la columna del cuello.

Sus labios eran cálidos y amplios contra los de ella. Suave pero no demasiado. Con un toque de firmeza. Ella mordió su labio inferior y él gruñó.

Lentamente se alejó. Respiraba con dificultad. Y los ojos de él estaban medio abiertos mirándola el deseo eclipsando sus ojos verdes, oscureciéndolos.

Como si él sintiera que el momento había pasado, se giró y se bajó de la cama.

Caminó hacia la tele y se agachó para ver en el gabinete de las películas.

Bella se acomodó y se puso contra las almohadas tratando de recuperar su respiración. Salvaje. Hambrienta. Esas eran las palabras que venían a su mente después de haber besado a Emmett.

Ella sabía que no era el tipo de persona que hacía el amor a la ligera. Lo sabía antes de aquella noche hace un año.

Él no era el suave y sensible tipo que solo podría murmurar las palabras correctas a una mujer y la llevaría y haría el amor con ella toda la noche. A él le gustaba fuerte, el tipo de sexo que te giraba el mundo. Y todavía, cuando la había tocado, se había sentido… querida.

Había un borde de acero en él, como si tener sexo con él fuera como perseguir una tormenta. Él se había contenido la vez que hicieron el amor. Lo sabía.

Parte de ella quería sacar ese salvajismo. La otra parte estaba asustada como la mierda.

Era por eso que se había convencido que esto… lo que ellos querían… nunca funcionaria. ¿Cómo podría si todos ellos se contenían, reservando esa parte que los hacía únicos?

El colchón se hundió mientras Emmett se sentaba al lado de ella en la cama. Agarró el mando y encendió la tele. Y luego se giró a mirarla

"¿Estás lista?"

Ella asintió, y el dio unas palmaditas en la almohada en la que estaba. Ella se acercó a él y él levantó su brazo para que pudiera colocarse en el hueco de su hombro.

"Pon tu mano en mi pecho para que no la aplastes," dijo.

Ella sonrió y cruzó el brazo sobre su cuerpo. Él apretó su brazo alrededor y rozó suavemente con sus dedos su brazo desde el hombro hasta el codo.

"Me gusta esto." Murmuró. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto"

Si, de hecho. Y ella era la culpable. Lo había extrañado también.

A pesar de la acción y el ruido de la película, ella estaba en una bruma confortable.

El calor corporal de Emmett se había filtrado en ella y se sentía arrullada cerca de dormir.

"Emmett, por Dios, baja la tele, vas a despertar…"

Bella se giró y vio a Edward parado en la puerta solo con bóxers.

Su cabello despeinado lo hacía ver completamente sexy.

"¿Decías?" dijo Emmett secamente.

Edward entró al cuarto. "Lo siento. No sabía que estabas despierta Bella. Podía escuchar la televisión desde mi cuarto y no quería que te despertara.

Ella sonrió. "No podía dormir, y Emmett era el único despierto."

"Pudiste haberme despertado. No me hubiera molestado." Se giró hacia la tele.

"¿Que estáis viendo?"

"Rush Hour," respondió Emmett.

Bella quitó la mano del pecho de Emmett y la puso con cuidado a su lado. "¿La quieres ver?"

Edward trepó en la cama y se acostó al lado de Bella, su hombro tocando su espalda mientras ella se giraba hacia Emmett de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?" preguntó Edward.

"Estoy bien," respondió. Ella bostezó mientras lo decía.

Emmett la miró y sonrió. "¿Te está dando sueño?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "No. Estoy a gusto. Vamos a ver la película.

No quiero volver a mi cuarto todavía."

"Cariño nadie dijo que te tenias que ir. Quédate tanto como quieras."

Ella se hundió más en las almohadas recostada entre los dos hombres, y de repente se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien, a gusto, correcto. Su ceño se frunció al contemplar esta idea.

No, no esta noche. Ella no iba a reconsiderar nada. Eso le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de los dos y de cómo solían ser las cosas. Cuando todos eran amigos y estaban a gusto estando todos juntos. Antes de que el sexo jodiera todo.


	14. Chapter 13

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 13

Jasper se puso un par de vaqueros y una camiseta y caminó descalzo hacia el corredor. Hizo una pausa en la puerta de Bella para mirar adentro, sólo para encontrar su cama vacía. Caminó hasta la habitación de Edward, donde la puerta también estaba abierta, e igualmente la encontró vacía.

Todos se habían levantado temprano esta mañana.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero paró en la puerta de Emmett cuando echó un vistazo adentro y vio a Edward, Emmett Y bella todos dormidos en la cama de Emmett. Se apoyó, su brazo descansando contra el marco de la puerta, y sonrió abiertamente ante la vista.

Bella estaba acurrucada cerca de Emmett, quien estaba tendido en una posición que se veía incómoda con un brazo encima de su cabeza y el otro metido bajo Bella. Edward estaba relegado al pedazo pequeño de la cama dejado por Bella y Emmett y estaba acostado contra Bella a manera de cuchara. Parte de su culo colgaba de la cama, tanto que si se movía probablemente aterrizaría en el suelo.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. Era imposible saber como había ocurrido, pero si tuviera que adivinar, apostaría a que Bella buscó compañía en medio de la noche.

Estuvo de pie mirando fijamente durante mucho tiempo, esperando que los celos aparecieran. Esperaba sentir resentimiento hacia Emmett o Edward. Pero este nunca llegó.

En cambio sintió el hormigueo de la anticipación, como si ellos estuvieran un paso más cerca de alcanzar su objetivo. Y supuso que allí yacía el motivo para su aceptación. Tan ridículo como sonara que el cortejar a una mujer fuera un esfuerzo de equipo...

Demonios, no sonaba ridículo, era ridículo.

Tenía que hacerse examinar la cabeza. Con una sacudida de ella, dio la vuelta y regresó hacia el corredor. Bajó las escaleras y dobló en la esquina para entrar en la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Aquella cosa del esfuerzo de equipo, eso lo molestaba. Incluso sabiendo que era algo que él, Edward y Emmett habían convenido y lo habían hablado durante muchas largas horas, esto todavía lo hacía abatirse. Tal vez no lo aceptaba tanto como pensaba. Pero no. No era la idea de compartirla con otros dos hombres, no, no solamente otros dos hombres, las personas que estaban más cercanas a él que nadie más. Chicos en los que él confiaba. Era la idea en general de que la mujer que amaba nunca sería completamente suya.

¿Estaba él realmente bien con eso? Y si lo estaba ahora, ¿había alguna garantía de que lo estuviera en un año? ¿En dos?

Niños. Jesús. Era un aspecto del que no había hablado con los otros, principalmente porque Bella nunca realmente había expresado un deseo fuerte de tener niños. ¿Pero qué si los quisiera? ¿Sacarían pajillas para ver quien engendraba su bebé o solo lo dejarían a la suerte, y si ellos estaban viviendo todos juntos, importaría de todos modos? Se estaba provocando a sí mismo un dolor de cabeza asesino, y estaba hablando consigo mismo en círculos. Sacó los ingredientes para panqueques, luego sacó el jamón del refrigerador.

Fue mucho más fácil cuando esto era todo en la teoría, un arreglo hablado en lo hipotético. Ahora que ellos en realidad trataban de hacerlo funcionar, se preguntó si no serían los mayores tontos en el universo. No era de extrañar que Bella estuviera teniendo tiempos tan difíciles con todo ello. Ninguna persona sana podría entender el hecho que tres hombres normales consentirían en compartir a la mujer que amaban los unos con los otros.

"Amigo, si no dejas esa masa, no va a quedar mucho para los panqueques." La mano de Jasper se detuvo de la violenta rotación, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Emmett de pie allí, mirándolo con abierta curiosidad.

"¿Está Bella todavía dormida?" preguntó él.

Emmett se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes y apoyó sus brazos sobre el mostrador.

"Sí, ella y Edward todavía están descansando."

Jasper reanudó el mezclado de la masa, luego se detuvo para cortar el jamón en gruesos filetes de desayuno.

"¿Entonces, que te corroe esta mañana?" preguntó Emmett tranquilamente.

"Nada. Estoy bien."

Emmett resopló. "¿No estás cabreado porque Bella estaba en la cama conmigo, o sí?"

Jasper miró hacia arriba y encontró la mirada de Emmett. "No", dijo francamente.

"Pienso..." Diablos, ¿Qué pensaba él?

Ellos siempre fueron honestos y francos entre ellos. No había una razón para desviarse de eso ahora. "Pienso que estoy cabreado porque no estoy cabreado."

Emmett torció una ceja. "Esa es una lógica estropeada."

"Dímelo a mí," refunfuñó Theo.

"¿Te importaría explicarte?"

"Piensa en ello, Emmett. ¿Qué tipo normal no estaría cabreado porque la mujer que ama esté enroscada en los brazos no de un hombre, sino de dos? Sus dos mejores amigos. Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si no he perdido mi maldita mente.

Estuve de pie allí en la entrada esta mañana mirándolos a ustedes tres, y todo que hice fue sonreír. ¿Qué mierda es esa?"

Emmett frunció sus labios pensativamente. "Entonces estás más perturbado por el hecho de que has aceptado nuestro arreglo que por la idea de compartir a Bella conmigo y Edward."

"Sí, algo como eso."

"Bien, si tuviera que adivinar, yo diría que es muy similar a las cosas con las que está luchando Bella. No pienso que la idea de estar con nosotros tres la afecte ni de cerca tanto como el estar considerando la posibilidad."

Jasper asintió. "Sí, puedo identificarme con eso." Dejó de lado el cuchillo y encendió la plancha. "Por mucho que siempre nos haya importado un comino lo que los demás piensen sobre nosotros, tanto como siempre hemos vivido a nuestra manera, no puedo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de nuestra... relación"

Sacó una sartén y la puso sobre la cocina luego puso tres trozos de jamón sobre ella. Entonces volvió a la plancha y extendió su mano sobre ella para probar la temperatura.

"¿Entonces estás preocupado por lo que otra gente pensará?" preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "¿Quizás? Quiero decir, no me preocupo tanto por mí, pero Bella tiene un trabajo de servicio público. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que los ciudadanos de nuestra estimada comunidad van a hacer cuando se enteren que ella se está acostando con nosotros tres? Y su padre. Jesús. Sus gritos no tendrán fin.

Ella fácilmente podría perder su trabajo por esto."

"Nosotros siempre cuidaremos de Bella," dijo Emmett.

"¿Pero será feliz?" preguntó Jasper suavemente. "Porque quiero que ella sea feliz más que de lo que quiero serlo yo o tú o Edward."

Emmett frotó una mano sobre su cara. "Esa es una buena pregunta" murmuró él.

"Pero todo que podemos hacer es el intento, Jasper. Todos queremos que ella sea feliz. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para que eso suceda, y yo sé que tú y Edward también lo harán. Y tal vez al final, eso es todo lo que podamos hacer."

Jasper suspiró. "Sé que tienes razón, hombre. Es sólo que está mal.

Quiero decir, hasta el hecho que estemos sentados aquí discutiendo las trampas de compartir a la misma mujer... es retorcido."

"No me di cuenta de que eso te molestara tanto," dijo Emmett silenciosamente.

Jasper cuidadosamente colocó con un cucharón la masa en pequeños círculos sobre la sartén. "La mayor parte de los días no lo hace. No te mentiré y diré que como tú dijiste, en un mundo perfecto, sólo seríamos Bella y yo. Estoy bien con esto.

Realmente lo estoy. Y pienso que eso es lo que me molesta. Que estoy bien con ello.

Cuando la parte sana de mí está gritándome: ¡Qué Carajo!"

"Supéralo" dijo Emmett. "No hace nada bien dejar que tus sensibilidades se quejen amargamente. Sí, es poco ortodoxo como el infierno. Sin duda esto va a ganarnos algunas cejas levantadas y la censura pública. Pero es nuestro trabajo estar encima de ello y proteger a Bella tanto como sea posible."

Jasper asintió "Tienes razón. Lo sé." Luego miró fijamente a Emmett.

"Yo no estaba celoso esta mañana. He sido franco con ustedes desde el principio. Sabes que te lo diría si lo estuviera."

"Está bien, hombre, incluso si estuvieras celoso. No espero que esto sea alguna utopía extraña donde nunca tengamos que trabajar en algunas cosas." Frotó una mano sobre su cara. "Cristo, comienzo a sonar como el anormal de Edward. Él es el que por lo general hace todo trabajo de tranquilizar. ¿Cuando se convirtió en mi trabajo cuidar sus culos?"

Jasper rió entre dientes y se relajó. "Lo siento, hombre. Pienso esta mañana sólo presioné el botón de pánico."

"Sí bien, corta esa mierda. Tenemos otras cosas porque preocuparnos."

"¿Por qué nos preocupamos?" Preguntó Edward mientras entraba en la cocina. "¿Y, ha visto alguien mis gafas? Juro que las dejé en la sala de estar, pero el infierno si puedo encontrarlas."

Emmett sonrió y recogió las gafas metálicas del mostrador y se las ofreció a Edward.

"Gracias, hombre," masculló Edward. Se colocó las gafas y empujó su pelo hacia atrás de su cara. "¿Ahora, de qué nos preocupamos?"

"Sí, dilo," dijo Jasper. Él levantó la espátula y giró el primer panqueque. Perfecto.

"¿¡Hola!? ¿Hay algún monstruo ahí acechando a Bella?" La cara de Edward se oscureció.

Jasper giró otro panqueque y agarró la espátula un poco más apretada.

"Es de imaginarse que es algún psicópata que trata de llegar a Charlie Swan . Por qué no persigue directamente al cabrón está más allá de mí," refunfuñó Emmett.

"No podíamos tener tanta suerte. Además, ¿cómo se supone que el muchacho psicópata sepa que a Charlie Swan le importa una mierda Bells?" preguntó Edward.

Jasper hizo una mueca. "Buen punto."

"Tal vez nosotros deberíamos dar una rueda de prensa y anunciar al mundo que el mejor modo de castigar a Charlie Swan no tiene nada que ver con su hija," dijo

Bella en tono amargo. Todos levantaron la mirara para ver a Bella parada en la entrada de la cocina, su cara pálida y demacrada.

"Mierda," susurró Emmett.

Edward se puso de pie y fue hasta donde Bella estaba de pie y tomó su mano. "Lo siento. No debería haber abierto mi gran boca."

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué te estás disculpando, por decir la verdad?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No, solamente por ser un insensible idiota, por soltarlo así."

"Tú no eres el idiota insensible," dijo ella con mordacidad. "Mi padre sostiene ese título."

Ella se desplazó más allá de Edward y caminó hacia donde Jasper colocaba sobre los platos el primer grupo de panqueques.

"Huelen bien. ¿Son esos para mí?"

La miró. "¿Eres la última en arrastrar el culo fuera de la cama y esperas conseguir el primer plato de alimento?"

Ella sonrió. "¿Umm, sí?"

Él dejó caer un beso sobre sus labios. "Siéntate y pondré algo de jamón sobre el plato y te lo llevaré."

"No olvides la miel," añadió ella mientras caminaba alrededor para sentarse al lado de Emmett.

Edward regresó y se deslizó en el taburete al lado de ella. Jasper colocó con un tenedor un pedazo de jamón en su plato y luego puso este en el mostrador frente a ella.

Luego buscó un tenedor en la gaveta y tomó la miel colocado junto a la sartén.

"Come" dijo él mientras colocaba los objetos al lado de su plato.

Ella puso boca abajo la botella y vertió una copiosa cantidad de miel sobre el grupo de panqueques. Jasper intentó no hacer una mueca, pero aún Emmett, el , se encogió.

Ella tapó la botella y luego lamió su pulgar. "¿Van a trabajar hoy, chicos? Pensé que dijiste que tenían un plazo corto o algo así."

"Bueno, técnicamente, Edward tiene el plazo corto. Él es el arquitecto. Jasper y yo somos solamente los soldados rasos que hacemos los trabajos forzados. Le entregué dos sitios de trabajo que están en construcción a nuestro capataz de modo que nosotros pudiéramos estar aquí," dijo Emmett.

Ella bajó su tenedor hacia su plato y miró a Emmett. "Tengo curiosidad sobre algo.

Su oficina está en Por Angeles. Tienen una casa en Por Angeles. Y aún aquí estamos en esta casa nueva a una hora de distancia.

Obviamente mi pequeño roce con el asesino no tuvo nada que ver con su traslado aquí. ¿Qué sobre su negocio?"

Emmett echó un vistazo a Edward y luego a Jasper, y a Jasper le divirtió la luz de pánico en los ojos de Emmett. Sin duda a él le gustaría que Edward, el Sr. Suavidad, interviniera y se encargara de esto. Edward despejó su garganta, y Jasper tuvo que apartar la mirada o se arriesgaba a reírse. Si, él arreglaría esto.

"Hemos hecho planes para trasladarnos aquí por un buen tiempo," dijo Edward.

"Obviamente," dijo Bells secamente. "Construir esta casa debe haber tomado meses."

"Por ahora mantenemos nuestra oficina en Por Angeles. Tenemos cuatro equipos que trabajan para nosotros y otros dos que contratamos cuando necesitamos mano de obra. Yo puedo dibujar proyectos en cualquier lugar. Tendremos que hacer algunos viajes de ida y vuelta, pero sólo es una hora."

Las cejas de ella se unieron. "No tenía idea que les estuviera yendo tan bien. Quiero decir, que supe que tuvieron un gran comienzo, pero no me había dado cuenta que se habían expandido tanto."

"Si hubieras estado más tiempo alrededor de nosotros y menos tiempo corriendo lo más rápido que podías, lo sabrías," indicó Emmett.

Ella enrojeció y bajó su mirada hacia su plato. "Sí, creo que tienes razón," murmuró.

Comió unos bocados más entonces y luego miró hacia arriba otra vez. "Si alguno de ustedes no está demasiado ocupado más tarde, espero que pueda llevarme a mi casa para buscar mi coche."

Jasper frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué necesitas tu coche? Seguro como el infierno que no es necesario que conduzcas aún."

Ella sopló su aliento con impaciencia. "Me sentiría mejor si tuviera mi vehículo aquí, justo como me siento mejor teniendo mi arma."

Emmett intervino. "Si estás preocupada por estar sola aquí otra vez, eso no va a pasar."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy preocupada por estar sola. Mi preocupación es tener un medio de transporte. No quiero tener que contar con uno de ustedes para moverme. Ustedes están ocupados. Tienen empleos. Yo tengo un trabajo también."

Edward y Emmett intercambiaron miradas inquietas, y Jasper habló antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera. "Te llevaré después del desayuno."

Emmett le disparó una mirada oscura, pero Jasper lo ignoró.

Bella le sonrió con gratitud y continuó comiendo.

Jasper se encogió cuando tanto Edward como Emmett lo miraron fijamente.

Ambos deberían haberse dado cuenta ya que el intentar encerrar en un compartimiento a Bella era el modo más rápido de empujarla lejos. Y ella ya había corrido demasiado. Era hora de comenzar a empujarla hacia adentro, no hacia afuera.


	15. Chapter 14

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 14

Después del desayuno, Bella subió a bañarse y cambiarse. Se quitó la venda de la muñeca y flexionó la mano experimentando.

Todavía estaba rígida, pero la hinchazón ya había bajado.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, para su satisfacción, el moratón del cuello ya casi no se veía. Lo que era como negro morado había cambiado a un claro verde amarillento y con marcas rojas. La marca en su cara casi no se notaba. En unos días más, estaría como nueva, y a lo mejor podría volver a trabajar. Lo que le recordaba que necesitaba llamar al jefe para que le diera información sobre el avance del caso.

Ella se metió en la ducha y gruñó de placer mientras el agua le caía como una cascada por el cuerpo. Se lavó y enjuagó el pelo rápidamente antes de salir y secarse. Después de cambiarse, varios minutos después, volvió a entrar al baño para intentar acomodar su cabello para que pareciera ordenado. Finalmente optó por quitarse el cabello de la cara y sostenerlos con un broche.

Intentó ponerse de nuevo la venda de la muñeca. Después de pelear con el velcro de la muñequera y maldecir, la hizo a un lado.

De todas maneras no la necesitaba.

Se apuró a salir del baño para buscar sus zapatos y rápidamente descubrió que no podía agacharse para ponérselos ya que le dolían las costillas demasiado. Ella hizo nota mental para recoger sus sandalias de su casa cuando fuera por su coche.

Con un suspiró resignado, agarró los zapatos y los calcetines y los llevó con ella abajo.

"Te estás moviendo mejor ahora," dijo Edward cuando ella llegó al final de las escaleras. Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio parado a unos pies de ella mirándola.

"No exactamente," murmuró.

Ella le enseñó los zapatos a él y lo pasó para ir a la sala, donde Jasper la esperaba.

Edward la siguió sonriendo.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y lo miró. Para su favor, el no dijo ninguna palabra mientras se agachaba en una rodilla y le empezaba a poner los calcetines.

Ella alzó la vista hacia Jasper, cuyos ojos brillaron de alegría. Ella frunció sus labios molesta y bajo la mirada hacia Edward. El deslizó los tenis rápidamente en sus pies y los amarró. Luego le dio golpecitos a la punta de su pie.

"Todo listo."

"Gracias," murmuró.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Jasper.

Ella asintió y empezó a levantarse del sillón pero recordó su muñeca en el último minuto. Con otro suspiró, levantó su mano buena y se agarró a la mano de Edward. Él la levantó, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Estás disfrutando esto demasiado."

Él se acercó y la besó rápido en los labios. "Si, lo estoy."

"Neanderthal," gruñó mientras se alejaba de él para seguir a Jasper a la puerta delantera.

El camino fue silencioso, un hecho por el cual ella estaba agradecida. Parte de ella se preguntaba si Jasper sabía que ella había dormido como un sándwich entre Edward y Emmett, y otra parte de ella estaba cansada de preocuparse por imaginar los celos y los deslices.

No era su responsabilidad asegurarse que cada uno de ellos estuviera tranquilo.

Dios, ella ni siquiera se podía imaginar lo exhausto que sería ni siquiera intentarlo.

Por eso era que ella había pensado que toda esta noción de ellos era un desastre al acecho.

Pero de todos modos no dejaba de escuchar eso y le susurraban al oído. ¿Y que si pudiera funcionar? ¿Qué si ella podría tener una fuerte y amorosa relación con los tres?

Tan pronto como esa idea se insertó en su mente, le cerró la puerta. Entretenerse con ese tipo de fantasías solo aseguraba que alguno de ellos, lo más probable ella,saldría lastimado.

"Estás muy tranquila pequeña."

Lo miró y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se sintió tensa hasta para ella.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"No," dijo ella en voz baja.

"No pienses demasiado, no ayudará en nada."

Ella se reclinó en su asiento mientras entraban al estacionamiento. Su camioneta roja estaba todavía estacionado fuera donde lo había dejado, y sería un alivio tenerla con ella en la casa de los chicos. Significaría no depender de ellos para ir a donde quisiera y cuando quisiera.

"Puedes esperar aquí," dijo. "Solo voy a ir corriendo por zapatos. O puedes irte y esperarme allá. Estaré allá en un minuto."

Él solo la miró fijamente.

"¿No? Okay. Regresaré en un minuto."

Cerró la puerta y negó con la cabeza. No es que ella pensara que se iba a ir sin ella, pero se lo quería ofrecer de todos modos.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró, echando un vistazo rápido alrededor.

Nada había cambiado desde ayer, y nada se sentía fuera de lugar.

El hecho de que ella considerara que alguien había entrado a su casa la irritaba malditamente demasiado. Que algún cabrón la hubiera tomado como objetivo por su padre la enojaba muchísimo más.

Ella pasó rápidamente a su cuarto, agarrando unas mudas y ropa interior limpia.

Mientras metía todo a la bolsa, echó un vistazo a su ropa interior y frunció el ceño.

Bochornosa, nada sexy, era blanca y plana. Después movió su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué demonios importaba si no tenía ropa interior cara y sexy?

Con un gruñido, metió toda la ropa en su bolsa de fin de semana y la cerró.

Regresó fuera y saludó a Jasper mientras se subía a su pequeña camioneta. Con cautela puso su mano izquierda en el volante y probó la rigidez de su muñeca mientras ponía la llave en el contacto. En cuanto se encendió, la radio casi hace que le exploten los oídos, y rápidamente la apagó. La bolsa en el asiento del copiloto llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta que había olvidado sus sandalias. Demonios. Se bajó del coche y levantó un dedo a dirección a Jasper indicándole que solo sería un minuto mientras iba hacia la puerta delantera. Mientras ella agarraba el pomo, su oído registró una fuerte explosión un nanosegundo antes de que fuera lanzada por el aire hacia la puerta. El dolor llegó a su cráneo mientras golpeaba el suelo. Calor.

Demasiado calor. Giró su cabeza, y fue cuando vio lo que solía ser su coche envuelto en llamas.

Jasper. Oh dios, ¿dónde está Jasper?

Ella luchó por calmarse. Sus dedos se clavaron en el asfalto mientras se arrastraba del piso.

"¡Bella!"

Ella casi se desmaya de alivio cuando escuchó el grito desesperado de Jasper.

Él se tumbó al lado de ella. Sus manos corrían por su cuerpo, buscando.

"Bella, Dios mío, Bells, ¿estás bien?"

Ella rodó para poder verlo y entrecerró los ojos por el sol.

"Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra. Acababa de comprar el coche."

Jasper presionó su frente con la de ella, y puso sus dedos en sus mejillas. "Dulce Jesús, me asusté como el infierno, Bella."

"Sí, bueno, creo que tendré que cambiarme de ropa interior."

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste en alguna parte? Demonios te pegaste muy fuerte con la puerta."

"A decir verdad, todavía no tengo ni idea. Mi cabeza me duele.

Creo. No estoy segura de lo demás."

"A lo mejor deberías recostarte aquí y no moverte mientras le llamo a la ambulancia."

"Oh no, demonios," murmuró. "Ya tengo suficiente de ambulancias y hospitales.

Ayúdame. Si puedo sostenerme por lo menos cinco segundos, tienes que prometerme que me llevaras a casa contigo."

"Pequeña, pensé que nunca dirías eso."

"Idiota."

Él se rió y ella trató de sonreír. En serio trató. Pero demonios, como dolía. Toda su cara dolía. Ella se quejó mientras se agarraba del brazo de Jasper. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la ayudó. Sus rodillas cedieron, y Jasper la atrapó antes de que se volviera a caer al suelo.

Ella se agarró de su camiseta y se dio cuenta rápidamente de sus heridas.

Además del zumbido constante en su cabeza que no se iba, ella no creía poder estar peor.

"Tenemos que denunciar esto," dijo con voz áspera. "Es evidente."

"Pequeña eso ya está hecho, sólo pon tu trasero quieto en un maldito lugar. De hecho, te llevaré a la camioneta para que te puedas sentar. Y si te quejas, voy a arrastrar tu culo a la sala de emergencias."

"La camioneta suena bien ahora," dijo Bella.

Jasper la levantó y la puso en su camioneta. Aún con su visión borrosa se dio cuenta del gran hueco que tenía su camioneta en su parachoques mientras pasaban por ahí.

"Ah demonios, ¡tu camioneta!"

"Me importa un demonio mi camioneta. Solo me importa que estés bien."

Abrió la puerta de pasajero, y la abrió más antes de ponerla en el asiento. Después agarró la palanca y lo reclinó. La siguió bajando hasta que quedó acostada en el asiento.

"Eres un desastre," murmuró mientras pasaba su dedo por la mejilla.

"Así que tu camioneta," graznó. "Y mi SUV." Suspiró. "Ahorré desde siempre para comprarla. Era bonita."

"¿Bonita? ¿En serio estás admitiendo que compraste un coche bonito?"

"¡Oye! Soy una chica. Se supone que tenemos que tener coches bonitos," se quejó.

"Ahora sé que tienes una herida en la cabeza."

Ella levantó su mano hasta que se topó con su cara. Y la puso en su mejilla.

"Estaba tan asustada," suspiró. "Pensé…" Su voz se rompió mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "Pensé que a lo mejor habías sido tú. Que la explosión te había alcanzado."

Jasper se inclinó y besó su frente. "No pequeña, estoy bien. No te preocupes." Él pasó suavemente su mano por su cabello. "Dios, estuve bien. Solo el parabrisas agrietado y una abolladura o dos. Pero tu… Dios, vi como te pegaste con la puerta."

Las sirenas se escucharon en la distancia, y sonaban más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Ella trató de levantarse, pero Jasper la tenía quieta.

"Deja levantarme," dijo.

Él dudó pero después la ayudó a sentarse. Ella bajó sus pies del asiento para poder sentarse y bajar. Después de parpadear varias veces para aclarar su visión, vio dos coches de bomberos y tres patrullas llegar a la casa.

Su coche era todavía una masa humeante de metal, pero las llamas se habían apagado un poco. Después vio lo que la explosión le hizo al frente de su casa.

"Mi casa," dijo casi desmayándose. "Mira mi casa."

Las ventanas de enfrente fueron destrozadas, las tres. Había escombros esparcidos por el techo y el césped. Las flores que ella había plantado con tanto amor ya no estaban.

Los bomberos rápidamente se bajaron y empezaron a echarle agua a su SUV.

Mike, Paul y el jefe se apresuraron a llegar a la camioneta en donde Jasper y ella estaban.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" demandó saber el jefe.

"Estoy bien. Solo un poco sacudida."

Ella se bajó del asiento, y se estabilizó agarrando el brazo de Jasper, él puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras sus pies encontraban el sólido suelo.

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" demandó saber Paul.

Bella suspiró y rápidamente relató todo lo que había pasado hasta la explosión.

"Parece que se retrasó el detonador," dijo Mike. "Dios, si no te hubieras vuelto, habría explotado contigo dentro."

Jasper se puso pálido, y el agarre de sus hombros se tensó. Ella se esforzó para hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar, y al final puso sus dedos en su muñeca.

Su casa rápidamente se lleno de más gente mientras más policías y equipos de recate llegaban. Todo el maldito pueblo estaría aquí antes de que pasara una hora.

Toda el área estaba marcada con un cordón, y los habían mandado a ella y a Jasper a la calle. Ella miró con cierto desapego. Era solo otra escena del crimen.

No era su casa ni tampoco su camioneta.

Admitir eso sería admitir que tan cerca estuvo de haber muerto. De nuevo. Era tan fuerte como para volverla religiosa.

Jasper mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, pasando su brazo por su hombro.

Y a cada rato bajaba la mirada y la examinaba, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. Ella se quedó viendo al jefe mientras dirigía la actividad alrededor del vehículo. Se había vuelto toda una fiesta policiaca, locales, policía del estado, hasta el escuadrón de bomberos del sur del condado. Esta tenía que ser la primera vez.

Y solo cuando pensó que las cosas no se podían poner peor, Charlie Swan llegó en su Mercedes negro. Pensándolo bien, las cosas si se pusieron peor. Su madre se bajó del asiento del pasajero y escaneó a la multitud hasta que la vio a ella.

"Argh, joder", musitó Bella.

Jasper se tensó y le apretó su brazo confortándola. "Aquí estoy pequeña."

Para sus nunca tranquilos nervios, cuando pensó que los días en los que sus padres la sorprendían habían terminado, su madre se apresuró a llegar a ella y lanzó sus brazos hacia ella, abrazándola fuerte.

"Isabella, Gracias a dios que estás bien,"

Bella se alejó, y parpadeó confundida. "Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Renee pasó su mano por el pelo de Bella, quitándoselo de la cara en un acto muy maternal. Demonios, a lo mejor Bella se murió, o a lo mejor esto era un sueño demasiado raro del que no se había despertado. A ella le gustaba más la opción número dos.

"Tu padre escuchó sobre la explosión en la policía, y nos apresuramos a llegar.

¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

Charlie Swan se acercó y se paró detrás de su esposa mirando a Bella.

Isabella," dijo ásperamente. "¿Estás bien?"

Opción uno. Definitivamente opción uno. Obviamente se había muerto, y este era algo así como un purgatorio en el que estaba asignada donde sus padres jugaban al papel de padre que se preocupaban por ella.

"Estoy bien," dijo.

"Quédate con Isabella," le dijo Charlie a Renee. "Voy a tratar de averiguar qué demonios está pasando aquí. Alguien está tratando de matar a mi hija, y quiero saber por qué."

Bella quedó asombrada por su retirada. Después ella se dio cuenta de que se había echado para atrás cuando se encontró en los brazos de su madre de nuevo.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia Jasper horrorizada y atónita.

La miraba tan confundido como ella. Por un momento, Bella se permitió el lujo de estar en el abrazo de su madre. No podía recordar la última vez que su madre la había abrazado, o le había dicho que la amaba o actuara de manera maternal. Se sentía… bien.

"Deberías de quedarte conmigo y tu padre,Isabella. Ya no puedes quedarte aquí."

Dijo Renee mientras la atraía de nuevo.

"Umm, gracias, mamá, pero me quedaré con Jasper por el momento." Ella miró a Jasper mientras hablaba.

Las cejas de Renee se unieron confusas. "Pero él no vive aquí. Sé que has sido un buen amigo para Isabella, pero es más seguro si ella se queda con su familia ¿no crees?"

"Tengo una casa aquí, señora Swan," dijo Jasper.

"Oh, está bien entonces, creo." Ella se enfocó de vuelta en Bella.

"¿Estás segura que no prefieres quedarte con nosotros donde puedes estar en tu viejo cuarto?"

Una incómoda picazón le empezó a correr a Bella en el cuello y se fue hasta sus mejillas. Su madre se pondría histérica, y su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si se supieran que se estaba quedando con los tres.

Y aunque el pensamiento solo le pasó por la mente, la irritó. No importaba mucho lo que ellos pensaran. Ellos nunca se habían preocupado por ella, en lo que hacía, en sus decisiones, su vida. Y estaba totalmente segura que no iban a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Ella agarró la mano de Jasper y enlazó sus dedos con los de él, queriendo, necesitando su agarre.

"No gracias, mamá. Me quedaré temporalmente con Jasper, Emmett y Edward hasta que averigüe que puedo hacer."

Los ojos de Renee se ensancharon, luego sus labios se tensaron en desacuerdo.

"¿Cómo pueden llegar a la conclusión de que alguien está usando a mi hija para castigarme por alguna infracción?" la voz de Charlie Swan se podía escuchar mientras la alzaba entre todo los demás ruidos. El jefe puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo, y Bella no puedo escuchar su respuesta.

Renee frunció el ceño. "¿De qué están hablando Isabella?"

"Hay una posibilidad de que la persona que me tiene como objetivo lo esté haciendo por papá," respondió ella quedamente.

"Oh, pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?"

"Porque es un político," dijo Bella paciente. "Y de todas maneras, no tenemos una prueba de eso todavía. Es solamente un posible perfil que examinar para los policías."

"Por qué podría ser cualquiera. A lo mejor alguien que arrestaste en el pasado o alguien a quien multaste. Me suena demasiado raro que digan que esto tiene que ver algo con tu padre."

Nadie podía culpar a su madre por no estar detrás de su esposo, eso era seguro.

Pero tendría sentido para la mayoría de las personas que una madre estaría más preocupada por su hija.

"Es solo un perfil, mamá. La policía tiene que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades."

"¿Bella puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" preguntó Mike mientras la alejaba de Renee. Ella miró hacia Renee y Jasper. "¿En privado?" agregó.

Bella frunció el ceño y soltó la mano de Jasper. "Disculpadme un momento,"dijo mientras se alejaba de él y su madre.

Ella siguió a Mike unos cuantos pies lejos de ellos. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Acabo de recibir una llamada de la comisaría. Alguien entró a la casa de Esme."


	16. Chapter 16

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 15

Bella agarró a Mike del brazo. "¿Qué?"

"Me dirijo allá en este momento. Pensé que querías ir si te sintieras con ganas."

Ella asintió. "Claro". Giró a ver a Jasper, quien miraba atento a ella y a Mike.

Volvió a mirar a Mike. "¿Donde está Esme ahora?"

"Demetri paso por su casa como el jefe le dijo, y el vio que su puerta estaba abierta, pero el coche no estaba. Cuando fue a investigar, descubrió que su casa fue destrozada. Llamó y fue a interceptar a Esme, quien llego unos minutos después, y la llevó a la comisaría. Ella está esperando ahí."

Bella tomó aliento calmándose y trató de ordenar su cerebro. "Está bien, voy contigo. Necesitaré decirle a Jasper para que pueda ir a la estación de policía para que esté con Esme. Ella de seguro está enojada."

"Apresúrate. Esperaré en el coche."

Mike se giró y se dirigió hacia su patrulla. Bella se apuró a volver a donde esperaba Jasper, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué pasa, Bells?"

Puso su mano en su brazo. "Alguien entró en la casa de Esme esta mañana. Voy para allá con Mike, ahora mismo."

"¿Qué? ¿Ella está bien? Voy contigo."

Puso su mano en el pecho de Jasper. "Esme está en la comisaría.

Deberías de ir para allá. Probablemente ella esté muy enojada, y sé que a ella le gustaría que estuvieras allí. Tu solo estarías de más en su casa. Esta es una investigación policiaca."

Él la miraba como si fuera a protestar, pero ella se giró y se fue antes de que pudiera hablar. Se apuró en ir a donde Mike había estacionado su coche, sus músculos doloridos quejándose todo el camino. Entró y se sentó en el asiento delantero, y Mike encendió sus luces y se retiró.

"¿Sabemos algo por el momento?" preguntó.

"No. La llamada la recibí hace algunos minutos. Demetri estaba regresando para hacer una mejor investigación."

Mike metió la mano en el compartimiento de su puerta, agarró una servilleta y se la dio a Bella.

"¿Para qué es esto?" preguntó.

"Estás sangrando," dijo y le hizo un gesto a su frente.

Ella bajó el visor y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Un pequeño reguero de sangre le corría desde la frente hasta la ceja. Había una corte en la línea de su cabello de Dios sabe que. No podía recordar esa cortada exacta cuando todo su cuerpo sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

Se secó y se estremeció cuando se tocó por encima de la cortada.

"A este paso, voy a salir en la próxima película de Frankenstein," murmuró.

"Algo jodidamente raro está pasando por aquí, Bella," dijo Mike en una voz sombría. "Algunos días pasamos con más que unas pocas multas de circulación, ¿y de repente tenemos un asesinato, una explosión, y un allanamiento de morada?

¿Qué mierdas está pasando?"

"Demonios, ojalá lo supiera. Me cuesta creer que todo esto esté conectado con mi padre y su política. Quiero decir, si este tipo tiene un pleito con él ¿porqué no solo se lo lleva lejos y ya? Sería lo adecuado."

Mike la miró asombrado.

"No estoy diciendo que él mate a mi padre," dijo impacientemente. "Solo me pregunto por qué pasa por todo este problema solo para hacer ver su punto. Si odia tanto a Charlie Swan, ¿porque no solo va tras él?"

"Buena pregunta."

Mike llego al estacionamiento de la casa de Esme y se estacionó al lado de la patrulla de Demetri.

Él y Bella salieron del coche mientras Demetri iba hacia ellos.

"Me alegra ver que estés bien, Bella," dijo Demetri cabeceando en su dirección.

"Gracias. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Demetri se giró y le indicó el camino al interior. Cuando ella siguió a Demetri y Mike adentro, miró alrededor pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar en la sala. La casa de Esme tenía una impresionante colección de antigüedades, pero nada dañado todavía.

"No se ve nada raro hasta que llegas aquí atrás," dijo Demetri mientras los guiaba por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios. Mientras pasaban por cada cuarto, Bella miraba dentro y otra vez, no veía nada fuera de lugar.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, vio una larga mancha roja en la puerta del dormitorio. Se veía como sangre.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, se quedo sin aliento. Era un desastre. Había más sangre en las paredes. Y en la cama. Grandes manchas. Marcos de retratos rotos en el piso. Retratos de Jasper, Edward y Emmett con Esme. Más fotos de los chicos. La foto del baile de graduación de Jasper.

Bella sintió una sensación de agresión en su pecho.

"Esto no se trata de mí," dijo "Se trata de Jasper."

"No creo que te entienda," dijo Mike.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación de lo que acababa de llegar a su cabeza.

Mike y Demetri la vieron con miradas interrogantes.

"La victima del asesinato. Maria Davis. Jasper la llevó al baile de graduación.

El asesino cuando me atacó, dijo que era tiempo de hacerlo pagar.

Falló matándome, cuando puso la bomba en mi camioneta. Ahora el atacó la casa de Esme y destrozó el cuarto de Jasper. Este era su cuarto cuando vivió aquí con Esme. Estas son sus cosas. No creo que esto tenga algo que ver con mi padre en absoluto. Este tipo está tratando de hacer sufrir a Jasper, yendo tras las personas que a él le importan.

Gente con quien tiene conexiones, también. Y probablemente Jasper es su última víctima."

Mike se la quedó mirando, su expresión asombrada "Mierda. Puedes estar en lo correcto."

"Se que tengo razón. Es lo único que tiene sentido."

Se le giró su estomago y se le revolvió en nudos. De alguna manera era más fácil afrontarlo cuando pensó que ella era el objetivo. Pero ahora, ¿alguien estaba detrás de Jasper? ¿Ese asesino podría ir tras él, o incluso tras Edward o Emmett?

"Pero, ¿porqué?" Mike preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que podría haber hecho Jasper para enojar a alguien tanto? No tiene sentido. No estoy seguro de que podamos descartar a tu padre como objetivo todavía."

"No estoy diciendo que lo descartemos, solo que tenemos que considerar que nada de esto es coincidencia y que Jasper puede ser su último objetivo."

"¿Se te ha ocurrido a caso que esto puede estar ligado solamente a ti?" habló Demetri

"Esme es tan importante para ti, como para Jasper. Eres un policía.

No sería la primera vez que un policía haya arrestado a un pirado y que este se haya querido vengar."

Bella frunció el ceño. "Puede ser." Cerró sus ojos. Dios. Si se trataba de ella, Jasper,Edward o Emmett todavía podrían ser objetivos. De todos modos el solo pensamiento de perderlos la asustó.

"Sabes que el jefe te va a dar de baja indefinidamente," dijo Mike en voz baja.

Ella se quejó. "Si, lo sé. Tiene que hacerlo." Y de repente no le importaba mucho.

Sus prioridades habían cambiado en poco tiempo. Mientras las teorías de Mike y Demetri eran también probables, no podía descartar la idea de que esto estaba dirigido hacia Jasper y que él, Edward o Emmett podrían ser los siguientes. Y si este era el caso, ella quería estar jodidamente segura de que se estaría cerca de ellos todo el tiempo.

"Ya hice la llamada para que puedan enviar algunas personas para que saquen las huellas. Todos están en tu casa," dijo Demetri a Bella. "Aunque hasta ahora, si es el mismo tipo, ha sido muy cuidadoso en no dejar ninguna huella. Y jodidamente espero que esto no sea sangre humana."

"Tú y yo, ambos," murmuró Bella.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no nos pagan lo suficiente para trabajar en este pueblo" dijo Mike en una voz cansada. "Yo dudo que alguno de nosotros volverá a estar sentado en la estación, esperando por algo de acción otra vez."

"Me lo dices."

Él esbozó una sonrisa. "Si, supongo estuvo mal quejarme. Quiero decir, mírate.

Pareces algo que arrastró un gato." Su expresión se volvió más seria y perdió ese tono de burla.

"Estoy jodidamente agradecido de que estés bien,Bella. Esa estuvo cerca."

Ella sonrió débilmente. "Si, no jodas." Ella pasó una mano por su enredado cabello y después la dejó caer en la cadera con un golpe.

"Déjame llevarte a la estación," dijo Mike. "Y luego regresaré a ayudar a Demetri aquí. Estoy seguro que el jefe no estará contento si viene y te ve aquí en la escena del crimen."

"Si, está bien." dijo Bella.

Se giró y lentamente salió de la casa, furiosa de que la casa de Esme hubiera sido destrozada. Esta casa tenía tantos buenos recuerdos para Jasper, Edward y Emmett. Y también para ella. Fue un hogar cuando su propia casa se sentía más como una simple casa. Una fría y estéril casa que la gente habitaba pero nadie vivía allí.

Y la idea de alguien haciéndole daño a Esme la hacía sentirse físicamente enferma.

Ella se subió al coche de Mike sintiéndose con cien años.

Necesitaba un largo y caliente baño. Preferiblemente en el que se podría meter por tres horas. Él arrancó y se dirigió a la estación, sus manos sujetándose fuertemente al volante.

"Necesito que me tengas al corriente en este caso, Mike," dijo.

"Jasper, Emmett y Edward son muy importantes para mí. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerlos a salvo.

Estaré quedándome en su casa hasta que esto termine. Si ese bastardo se acerca a ellos, es carne muerta."

"Te mantendré al tanto," prometió Mike. "Tan pronto como procesemos la escena del crimen te avisaré de las ideas del jefe y de Paul, y tendré una mejor idea hacia donde se dirige la investigación. Hasta entonces necesitas descansar y asegurarte que Jasper hace lo mismo."

"Y Esme," dijo Bella suavemente. "De alguna manera la tengo que persuadir de no quedarse en su casa sola hasta que el sospechoso sea atrapado. Ya sea si tengo razón de que esto es sobre Jasper, o si tú la tienes y es sobre mí, ella es importante para ambos y es un riesgo de todas maneras."


	17. Chapter 17

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 16

Tan pronto como Mike llegó a la estación de policía y Bella salió del coche, miró hacia arriba y vio a Emmett caminando afuera de la estación, su cara estaba tan negra como la tormenta.

"Uh-oh," murmuró Mike mientras él caminaba hacia ella "no se ve feliz".

Emmett pasó al lado de Mike y Bella se preparó para el impacto.

Él no dijo una palabra. La arrastró hasta sus brazos, empujó su cabeza hacia atrás y la besó fuerte y ferozmente.

Su grito de sorpresa fue tragado por su boca mientras se movía hambrienta sobre la de ella. Sus brazos como bandas de acero la rodearon fuerte y confortablemente. Su cuerpo se suavizó y se derritió en él mientras él poseía sus labios.

Cálida miel relajante fluyó por sus venas. Ella olvidó dónde estaban, perdió todo sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Sus lenguas se encontraron. La de él se hundió profundo en su boca, saboreándola mientras lo saboreaba.

Finalmente sus brazos se aflojaron, y sus manos se movieron de su cuello hasta su mandíbula y enmarcó su cara con sus manos. Con jadeos, la separó de él levemente. Sus ojos brillaban. Necesidad.

Miedo. Enojo. Todas las sensaciones mezcladas y arremolinadas en sus ojos cafe. Pasando sus dedos por la herida que estaba en la línea de su cabello. Podía sentirlo temblar contra ella.

"Estoy bien, Emmett," susurró.

"Bells, Dios mío, Bells."

Su voz se quebró mientras derramaba tortuosamente las palabras de sus labios.

Apoyó su frente con la de ella y cerró sus ojos. Su pecho agitándose mientras se esforzaba para recuperar el aliento.

"Te pude haber perdido," dijo roncamente.

Levantó su barbilla para que sus labios encontraran los de ella. Y lo besó. Ligeramente. Tranquilizándolo.

"Isabella, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

Se tensó mientras la voz estridente de su padre sonó. Se giró lentamente lejos de Emmett para ver a su padre parado a un pie de distancia, su cara tensa con desaprobación. Su madre miraba boquiabierta a ella y a Emmett.

"¿No tienes ningún sentido del decoro?" ladró. "La prensa va a estar aullando alrededor de aquí después de lo que pasó esta mañana. Si no piensas en ti ni en tu posición como policía, como mínimo tendrías que preocuparte en cómo tu comportamiento se refleja en mí."

Emmett se tensó y abrió la boca para responder, pero Bella agarró su brazo advirtiéndolo. Emmett estaba pendiendo de un hilo, y cualquier arrebato de él no sería bonito.

Ella miró a su padre con todo el desdén fluyendo en su enojo.

"Jódete," le dijo antes de girarse e irse.

"Isabella, no me hables de esa manera, niña. No te crie para que me hablaras de esa manera."

Se detuvo, y a pesar de la mano de Emmett que la estaba deteniendo, ella fue y se enfrentó a su padre.

"No, estúpido autosuficiente. No me criaste en lo absoluto.

Estabas demasiado ocupado ignorándome. ¿Hablarte a ti?

¿Cuando me animasteis a no decir tan siquiera algo? Tú y Renee estabais demasiado ocupados viviendo sus vidas como para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como su hija. Alégrate de que eres mi padre, porque si no, te patearía el trasero como se lo patearía a cualquiera que me hablara de esa manera."

Se giró antes de que pudiera ver las lágrimas de enojo que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Demonios si alguna vez la viera llorar.

Emmett la abrazó protegiéndola, y cuando ella se apuró para entrar en la estación, se detuvo. Y volvió a mirar al padre de Bella con una mirada helada.

"Solo diré esto una vez. Mantente jodidamente alejado de Bella.

No eres mi padre, y no tengo ningún remordimiento para patearte el trasero."

Él abrazó a Bella más cerca de él, y la guio a la entrada de la estación.

"No me puedes amenazar." Ladró Charlie.

Mientras Emmett agarraba la puerta, se giró por última vez. "No fue una amenaza, señor Swan."

Él llevó a Bella adentro y cerró la puerta. Esme estaba sentada en una pequeña sala de espera, y a sus lados Edward y Jasper. Cuando la vieron llegar, todos se levantaron.

Edward cruzó el cuarto, y Emmett la aflojó de sus brazos mientras Edward la metía en los suyos.

Pasó su mano por pelo mientras ella enterraba su cara en su pecho.

Su corazón latiendo en su mejilla, y su pecho subía y bajaba con ásperas respiraciones.

Cuando finalmente la separó de él, pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza, su cara y su cuello.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

Puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura mientras él ahuecaba su cuello. "Estoy bien, Edward. Lo prometo. Solo un poquito golpeada."

"Bella cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Esme.

Bella miró a Esme parada al lado de Edward. Él la dejó, y Esme la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Esto… esto es como se siente el amor incondicional. Se agarró de Esme por un largo tiempo en un intento de borrar la imagen de su padre y su madre en el aparcamiento.

"Ya, ya, has tenido un buen susto," Esme la tranquilizó mientras su mano pasaba arriba y abajo por la espalda de Bella. "Deberías de estar en casa descansando, no aquí."

Bella la miró y sonrío. "Tenía que verte y asegurarme de que estabas bien."

"Oh si, cariño, estoy bien. El oficial me trajo derecho aquí. Ni siquiera me dejó entrar a la casa" lanzando una mirada preocupada preguntó. "¿Está muy mal?"

Bella la llevó de vuelta, por el pasillo hacia la puerta, los chicos le fruncieron el ceño pero ella les lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora.

Ellos querían respuestas, pero ella no iba a decírselo a todos en ese lugar.

"¿Cuánto te dijeron?" preguntó Bella en voz baja.

"Nada todavía." Esme la miró ansiosa. "¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"El único cuarto en tu casa que fue asaltado fue el que era cuarto de Jasper."

"¿Pero por qué alguien querría destrozar un cuarto? ¿No robaron nada?"

Bella negó con la cabeza. "Nada que yo haya visto, pero luego tendrás que hacer un inventario para el informe policial. Por ahora creo que vas a tener que regresar a casa conmigo y los chicos. No deberías quedarte sola."

"Es dulce de tu parte ofrecerte, pero mi amiga Carmen está aquí conmigo. Tú la viste. Ella estaba en la sala de espera conmigo."

De hecho Bella no la había notado. Su atención había estado en Edward y luego en Esme.

"Me dijo que me podía quedar con ella todo el tiempo que necesitara."

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla y se preguntó cómo era la mejor manera de decírselo a Esme. Ella no quería decírselo a punta de pistola y decirle sus sospechas. Sería irresponsable, así como prematuro, ya que ella no había discutido con el jefe todavía.

"Me sentiría mejor si tuvieras más protección, Esme. Todavía no sabemos quién se metió a tu casa o el por qué. Estoy segura que Edward, Emmett y Jasper se sentirían mejor si te vinieras con nosotros."

"Oh, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Carmen y yo ya lo hemos discutido. Ella tiene una pistola, además su hijo era alguacil del sheriff del condado, y prometió quedarse hasta que la persona responsable de lo de mi casa sea detenida."

Una sonrisa surgió de la esquina de la boca de Bella. "Esme, prométeme que no jugarás con la pistola de Carmen."

"Oh, no ella no lo hará."

Bella se giró para ver a Cramen parada a unos pocos pies de ellas.

Su bolsa estaba colgando de su pecho por una cadena de oro.

Carmen levantó una ceja cuando ella miró su vestuario. Guantes blancos adornaban sus manos. Vestía un vestido floreado y un sombrero plano puesto de lado, con una larga pluma roja encima del borde. Y pintura de labios fucsia. Una pintura de labios fucsia muy pero muy brillante. Le dolerían los ojos a Bella si se quedaba mirando sus labios por mucho tiempo.

"Usted puede ver, señorita Swan, el tiro al blanco es un área en la que soy experta, soy muy hábil para eso, si me permite usted decirlo."

"Ah…está bieeen," dijo Bella. "De todos modos, Carmen, me sentiría mejor si no estuvieran por los alrededores jugando al tiro al blanco. Si tu hijo se quedara con ustedes, tal vez deberían dejarle las armas a él, es un policía entrenado."

Carmen miró hacia su nariz y puso los ojos en blanco. "Mmm... ¿Y quién crees que le enseñó a Alec a usar la pistola?"

Bella frunció los labios y trató de no reírse.

Esme puso una mano en el brazo de Bella. "Carmen es muy responsable con las armas de fuego, y fue muy buena en venir y quedarse conmigo en la estación."

Bella movió la cabeza, no muy segura de qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero su cerebro estaba dormido.

"Esme, si tú quieres nos podemos ir. Dejé a las damas con el té, pero dura una hora más por si me quieres acompañar."

Esme miró preocupada a Bella. "Oh, no lo sé, Carmen. Bella puede que me necesite aquí. Ha tenido un día muy pesado. Quisiera estar disponible para ayudarla en cualquier manera que pueda."

Esme apretó el brazo de Bella y luego lo apretó un poquito más.

Bella le sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo. "Tú ve, Esme. Asegúrate de dejar la información para contactarte con Renata y que uno de nuestros oficiales pueda llamarte. Él se ocupará de preguntar algunas cosas y te llevará a tu casa para puedas hacer una lista de las cosas que faltan."

"Cuídate, cariño. Y llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa."

Bella miró mientras Esme regresaba a la sala de espera y hablaba con Renata por un momento. Luego fue a donde los chicos esperaban, para que pudiera abrazar a cada uno de ellos.

Era una vista que siempre hacía que el corazón de Bella se encogiera un poquito.

Esme con sus chicos. Todos hombres ahora, pero no dejaban de ser sus chicos.

Esme salió con Carmen con un brazo en su hombro abrazándola levemente.

Bella se giró, se puso derecha. Fuertes y confortantes brazos la abrazaron desde atrás y una boca gentil le besó la cabeza.

"Es hora de llevarte a casa, Bells cariño."

Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento y rodeó a Edward con sus brazos.

"Bella, odio interrumpir, especialmente cuando sé cuánto necesitas irte a casa, pero el jefe llamó y pidió específicamente que lo esperaras. Él viene para acá."

Renata la llamó desde su escritorio.

Ella se hundió contra el pecho de Edward. Ella sabía lo que venía.

Comprendiendo que no lo hacía más fácil.

Su trabajo era algo único para ella. Un logro del cual estaba orgullosa. Por mucho tiempo ella solo existió bajo la sombra de su padre, ignorada y saliendo cuando era la oportunidad para jugar al hombre de familia.

Y ahora le iban a pedir que se diera de baja en su trabajo por un periodo indefinido de tiempo.

"Estaremos aquí contigo, Bella," dijo Edward en su oído.

"Gracias, Edward," dijo ella mientras se enderezaba en su abrazo.

Jasper caminó hacia ella y tomó sus manos. La llevó a una de las sillas.

"Por lo menos siéntate mientras esperas, antes de que te caigas."

Ella miró a Jasper, y demonios si sus ojos no se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Pero cuando lo miró, todo lo que pudo ver eran las paredes de su cuarto manchadas de sangre. La malicia detrás de la destrucción. El hecho de que este maniático podría bien haberlos tomado como objetivo a él o a los otros.

Ella no los podía perder.

"Oye" el dijo suavemente. Pasó su dedo por debajo de su ojo. "¿Por qué lloras?"

Ella se tragó su aliento y se sentó en su silla. Emmett se sentó en el asiento de al lado y Jasper se arrodilló enfrente de ella. Edward se paró detrás de Jasper, con el ceño fruncido.

Le molestaba mostrar tanta debilidad enfrente de ellos, pero ella no veía la manera de parar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Jasper agarró su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Él besó sus nudillos mientras pasaba su otra mano por su cintura.

"No es nada," mintió ella. "Creo que es solo una reacción."

Emmett la agarró y la puso a su lado.

"Deja esa maldita actitud valiente, Bella," gruñó. "Fuiste casi asesinada en una explosión. Yo digo que eso vale para estar un poco angustiada."

Tanto como ella quería esconderse en los brazos de Emmett y quedarse ahí por un año, este no era el lugar para hacerlo. Su jefe llegaría en cualquier momento, y ella no quería que la viera abrazada de tres hombres en la estación. ¿Su padre?

Él se podía ir al infierno. Pero ella respetaba al jefe.

Ella se enderezó lentamente y luego se levantó de su asiento.

"Necesito ir al baño" dijo.

Emmett y Jasper se levantaron para ayudarla. Y mientras caminaba por el escritorio, la recepcionista le sonrió y le dijo.

"¿Por qué no vas y esperas en la oficina del jefe?" ofreció ella.

"Seguro que sería mucho más cómodo sentarse allá que en estas sillas duras."

Bella sonrió. "Gracias, Renata. Eso haré." Ella miró hacia los chicos.

"¿Me esperarán?"

Emmett frunció el ceño. "Claro. No iremos a ninguna parte."

Ella se giró y entró al baño, más para controlarse que para usarlo.

En el lavabo se echó agua helada en su cara y trató de lavar la sangre seca de su frente.

Ella se veía como si alguien la acabara de maltratar.

Después de secarse las manos y la cara, ella regresó al pasillo y se fue a la oficina del jefe para esperarlo. Mientras ella se acomodaba en la silla de cuero, cerró los ojos de puro cansancio. Ella estaba casi dormida cuando la puerta se abrió.

Se levantó de inmediato e hizo un esfuerzo por arreglarse la ropa y el pelo.

"Tranquila, Bella," el jefe dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio. Se sentó y se la quedó mirando duramente. "Te ves como el infierno. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien, señor. Solo un poco temblorosa y dolorida."

El jefe asintió. "Iré directo al grano para que te puedas ir a casa y descanses un poco. Hable con Mike acerca de lo que pasó en la casa de Esme. Acordamos en que hay varias posibilidades, todas van a ser investigadas. Tengo a cada hombre disponible en esto.

Vamos a atrapar a este bastardo."

Ella asintió. "Sí, señor"

"Ahora, estoy seguro que sabes que esto venía, pero estás de baja indefinidamente.

Por lo menos hasta que este desastre se haya arreglado y destruyamos la amenaza que tienes."

Ella asintió y trató de no hacer muecas.

"Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Bella. Eres una oficial jodidamente buena.

Dedicada. Pero necesitas tiempo libre. Has pasado por mucho en los pasados días.

Mi consejo es que te tomes tiempo libre y lo disfrutes."

"Disculpe, señor, pero no puedo disfrutar nada mientras haya una posible amenaza contra Jasper o Esme."

"Entiendo. Mantén tus ojos abiertos. Vamos a estar vigilando a Esme, y el condado estará mandando patrullas a la casa en la que estés."

Bella se acercó a él. "Acerca de esto, señor. Creo que debería saber.

Me quedaré con Jasper Whitlock, Emmett MacCarty y Edward Masen… hasta que esto se arregle."

"Está bien, nos aseguraremos de que tengan una patrulla todo el tiempo." Ella lo miró curiosamente. "¿Algo más que quieras decir?"

Ella se agitó en su asiento. "Bueno, mi padre piensa que es un asunto importante.

Dónde me estaré quedando. Quiero decir. Creía que usted debería saberlo. Eso es todo."

Él se acercó y le dijo "Bella, lo que hagas con tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia. Muchos de los pueblerinos saben que has sido amiga de esos chicos desde que eran niños. Dudo que alguien pestañeara sobre eso."

Ella casi se sentía culpable. Lo que el jefe veía como una gran amistad… bueno los chicos tenían su manera, pero era mucho más.

El por qué ella se sentía culpable se le fue de las manos, pero ella solo se estaba haciendo la tonta. Si la relación que ellos le propusieron saliera a la luz, ella sería crucificada.

"Mantén tu cabeza en alto, Bella. Y ten cuidado. Si ves algo fuera de lo normal puedes llamar inmediatamente. Te mantendré al tanto de cualquier avance, e investigaremos completamente cada posibilidad. Si esto es personal para ti o para Jasper, lo averiguaremos."

"Gracias, señor."

"Ahora, por qué no te vas a casa. Yo diría que tienes mucho tiempo para reponer y descansar."

Ella se levantó y puso sus manos en el escritorio antes de girarse y salir por la puerta. El jefe se apresuró y le abrió la puerta y le puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.

Ella regresó a donde los chicos la esperaban. Emmett quien había estado caminando de un lado para otro, paró y se apresuró a ella.

"Vamos, cariño. Vamos a llevarte a casa."

Casa. La palabra sonaba increíblemente dulce para ella. Y por primera vez ella no peleó acerca de que su casa estaba con ellos.


	18. Chapter 18

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 17

El viaje a casa fue tenso y silencioso. Cuando se acercaron a la casa, Emmett se bajó y llegó para ayudar a Bella a bajar.

Jasper había estacionado su maltratado camión junto a ellos y estuvo allí con la misma rapidez.

Emmett le pasó el brazo alrededor y la condujo dentro de la casa.

No se detuvo en la sala de estar.

En lugar de eso, la medio ayudó a subir las escaleras.

Unos segundos más tarde, empujó la puerta de su habitación para abrirla.

Edward y Jasper entraron enseguida, deteniéndose a unos metros de donde Emmett se había parado.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Emmett comenzó a tirar de su camisa y de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se agachó, los desabrochó y comenzó a tirar de la tela sobre sus caderas.

"Emmett, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Se llevó las manos hacia abajo para detenerlo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio el fuego en sus ojos.

"Ni una maldita palabra, Bells", dijo con los dientes apretados.

Su boca se abrió cuando él se giró. Vio la mirada decidida de Edward y Jasper, que estaban de pie, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados.

Emmett tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo y luego se enderezó y le pasó la camisa sobre la cabeza. Con los pantalones alrededor los tobillos, se sentó en el borde de la cama con un ruido sordo cuando él empujó sus hombros.

Edward se arrodilló y le quitó los zapatos luego, puso sus pantalones con el resto.

Emmett se sentó junto a ella y le dio un codazo en el hombro hasta que se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Él buscó a tientas el cierre de su sujetador, y de repente lo soltó.

Sus brazos se deslizaron sobre sus pechos en gesto de protección cuando el tirante de su sujetador cayó por sus hombros. Por el momento, ella se quedó sentada apenas con sus bragas.

Emmett se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Bella se irguió, y abrió mucho los ojos.

"Emmett, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Él se detuvo un segundo antes de fijarse en sus brillantes ojos, y luego siguió quitándose la ropa. Ella miró nerviosamente hacia Edward y después a Jasper, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

Cuando Emmett se había quitado todo y sólo tenía bóxers, le tendió una mano a ella. Lo miró confundida, no entendiendo qué diablos estaba pasando.

Seguramente no irían… no ahora.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Emmett la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie frente a él. Antes que pudiera hablar o reaccionar, la llevó en dirección del cuarto de baño y le plantó una mano firme en medio de la espalda.

Ella se tambaleó, y la agarró del brazo con la otra mano para sostenerla. Encendió las luces del baño al entrar. Sus pies descalzos tocaron las frías baldosas, y se detuvo para mirar su casi desnudo cuerpo en el espejo.

Los ojos que le devolvían la mirada no eran los suyos. Los suyos no estaba tan atormentados, su rostro no estaba tan tenso.

Emmett había entrado en la ducha. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, se quitó los bóxers, dándole una visión desenfadada de su miembro. Apartó los ojos cuando sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Pero se vio obligada mirarlo de nuevo.

No era la primera vez, e incluso era la segunda que lo veía desnudo, pero aún así, eso no dejaba de tener un efecto sobre ella. Tenía un hermoso cuerpo. Todos los músculos duros, planos y lisos.

Tenía pelo en la parte superior del pecho y después una delgada línea que llevaba a su ombligo hasta por debajo de la de ingle.

Su pene estaba semi-erecto, y esta vez no pudo apartar la mirada.

Recordaba muy bien cómo lo había probado, cómo se había sentido cuando se deslizaba por su lengua, entre los labios. Cerró los ojos para desterrar las imágenes de esa noche.

"Quítate la ropa interior, Bella".

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

"Tú y yo tenemos una cita con la ducha."

Vacilante, enganchó los pulgares en la fina orilla de sus bragas y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente. Cayeron a sus pies en el suelo, y Emmett de nuevo le tendió la mano.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras tomaba sus dedos. La atrajo a la ducha después de él y la acomodó bajo los chorros de agua.

Cerró los ojos mientras el agua corría por su rostro. Cuando los abrió de nuevo,

Emmett la estaba mirando ferozmente, sus ojos brillan como trozos de hielo.

Mientras enmarcaba su rostro entre sus manos, descansó los pulgares sobre sus pómulos. Luego, la apoyó contra de la pared de la ducha mientras sus labios descendieron hacia los suyos.

Su cuerpo presionaba contra el suyo, que lo cubría amoldándolo a la suavidad de su contorno duro. No simplemente besándola. La devoraba. Caliente y con hambre, con una inquieta necesidad, desesperado, que la dejó dolorida.

Le temblaban las manos contra su cara. Él dejó de besar sus labios y subió a sus ojos, besándolos, después sus mejillas y sus orejas.

Entonces se detuvo y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Su pene, hinchado y duro, embistió contra su vientre. Ardiente. Su calor, combinado con el agua, quemaba su piel como una tormenta de fuego.

"Casi te perdí" murmuró tan bajo que casi no le oyó sobre el agua.

No estaba dispuesta a desempeñar un papel pasivo, pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y deslizó una mano por su columna hasta su cuello en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Levantó la cabeza y sus manos cayeron. La cruda emoción burbujeaba en sus ojos.

Había tanto miedo.

Sintió una punzada de incomodad en el corazón.

"No me perdiste".

Juntó las manos con las suyas y las levantó hacia sus labios, poniendo un suave beso sobre sus palmas.

El agua caía y rodaba por el amplio pecho, ella siguió el riachuelo con la mirada hasta que se deslizó por delante de su protuberante miembro.

Sus dedos se estremecieron por la necesidad de tocarlo, agarrar su carne dura, pero para su sorpresa simplemente se dio la vuelta y cogió el jabón.

Le lavó cada centímetro de piel. Cada rasguño, cada golpe, cada punto quemado por el calor de la explosión. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo con facilidad, a su vientre, y luego se detuvieron y avanzaron de nuevo hasta a sus pechos.

Le tomó los montículos y movió los pulgares sobre los puntos tensos de sus pezones. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Continuó amasando suavemente los globos, con la espuma del jabón.

Luego puso las dos manos contra su cuerpo y alisó su piel hacia abajo, sobre su abdomen.

Le desenredó los rizos mojados entre las piernas sobre la parte interna de los muslos.

Los bordes de sus dedos rozaron la suave piel de su vagina mientras se abría camino y luego bajaba hasta el interior de sus piernas.

Se arrodilló y levantó su pequeño pie, poniéndolo sobre su otra rodilla enjabonándola con infinito cuidado.

Mientras viviera, nunca olvidaría la imagen de este gran hombre de rodillas en la ducha, casi con humildad, mientras le lavaba los pies.

Había tanta reverencia, amor y preocupación en sus acciones, tocando y acariciando.

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

Fue una tonta por correr durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando terminó con los dos pies, se levantó y tomó el champú.

Puso una generosa cantidad en sus manos y suavemente lo depositó en su cabello, cuidando los alrededores de la herida de su cuero cabelludo.

Hubo un leve dolor mientras pasaba el pulgar sobre el corte para lavar la sangre seca. Trató de controlar la mueca de dolor, pero sus ojos temblaban.

Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios en el corte. "Lo siento, cariño. No fue mi intención hacerte daño."

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para limpiarse el jabón de la boca.

"Está bien."

"Date la vuelta para poder terminar."

Mantuvo las manos sobre sus hombros mientras giraba lentamente. Girando la cara hacia los chorros de la ducha y dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza.

Los dedos de Emmett pasaron a través de su cabello, separando sus mechones.

Le deslizó una mano sobre la mejilla y debajo de la barbilla. Con cuidado, la sacó de nuevo hasta que su cabeza descansó en su pecho y lo miraba a los ojos. Bajó la boca hasta su frente y cerró los ojos.

Ella descansaba cómodamente allí, sintiendo su fuerza rodeándola. Finalmente cerró la llave del agua. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y lentamente deslizó su cuerpo, sobre sus brazos, hasta sus hombros. Apretó una vez y luego se inclinó para abrir la puerta de la ducha.

Sorprendida, Edward esperaba. La abrazó, pasándole una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras Emmett se secaba y vestía con un par de pantalones cortos. Miró a Edward que procedió a acariciar la humedad de su piel.

Tomó un extremo de la toalla y le secó cuidadosamente alrededor del corte en la cabeza, después secó la herida en sí. Como Emmett hizo en la ducha, Edward colocó un suave beso sobre la herida.

Incapaz de resistir el calor de su abrazo, se acurrucó en su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él se puso rígido antes que lo sintiera relajarse de nuevo.

La toalla estaba entre ellos, y Emmett tuvo por fin acceso de su trasero.

Ella tenía la cara hundida en la suave camiseta de Edward y pasó la cabeza por debajo de su barbilla.

"Lo siento", murmuró contra su pecho.

Sus brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor, y la apretó con fuerza.

"Nunca te disculpes por esto, querida Bella. He esperado mucho tiempo para ello."

Ella suspiró y frotó la mejilla contra él, cerrando los ojos mientras la alegría invadió su corazón.

Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. "Vamos, volvamos a la habitación."

Él se apartó y la envolvió cuidadosamente con la toalla a su alrededor, metiéndola entre sus pechos.

Caminó de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, con Edward y Emmett siguiéndola. Jasper estaba de pie junto a la cama, y le hizo una seña.

Ella le dio a la toalla extendida sobre la cama una mirada de perplejidad mientras caminaba hacia el brazo extendido de Jasper.

"Sácate la toalla", murmuró.

Su mirada voló a la de él y ella apretó los brazos por encima de la toalla. Su mirada se clavó en ella, quitándole la toalla sin esfuerzo.

Se sentía desnuda, y ni si quiera había abandonado aún su agarre.

"Sólo hazlo, Bella", dijo él pacientemente.

Le pedía confiar en él. Creer que no la empujaría a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Por qué la quería desnuda, no estaba segura, pero nunca le daría la impresión de que no confiaba en él. Lo hacía.

Poco a poco, se desenvolvió la toalla y la dejó caer a sus pies. Su mirada se mantuvo con la de ella, nunca se movió. Irradiaba un anhelo por algo que el sexo solo no abarcaba.

"Acuéstate", dijo en voz baja. "Sobre el vientre, pero sólo si no te eso no te lastima las costillas."

Puso una rodilla en la cama y se subió, arrastrándose hasta el centro de la toalla.

Ella se acomodó hacia abajo, probando el dolor de su cuerpo mientras se instalaba en el suave colchón.

"Levanta los brazos, nena. Descánsalos en la almohada."

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las sábanas hasta que chocaron con las mullidas almohadas. La cama se hundió, primero a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, después otra vez a sus pies. Estaba demasiado cómoda para levantar la cabeza e investigar.

Unas manos calientes, untadas de aceite, se deslizaron sobre su piel, enviando escalofríos por su espalda hasta la nuca.

Se le puso el vello de punta mientras se abrían paso a través de su cuero cabelludo.

Amorosos, suaves, exquisitamente tiernos, la acariciaron, friccionando, masajeando los músculos cansados, doloridos. Ella conocía su toque, el de cada uno, por la manera en que la tocaban.

Emmett estaba a su izquierda, sus firmes dedos, frotándola profundamente, sensual y descaradamente en la espalda hacia los globos de su trasero. Le pasó un dedo por la parte baja de la espalda y hacia abajo de nuevo. Le palmeó la nalga, masajeando con un movimiento lento y circular, antes de volver su atención a la otra.

Edward estaba a sus pies, atendiendo cada pierna, masajeando sus pantorrillas, hasta los tobillos y por último, su pie. Su toque se sentía inquisitivo, suave, como él.

Gimió cuando se hundió profundamente en su arco. Puso su mano en contra de su talón y presionó con el pulgar en el centro de su pie. Ella permanecía en una bruma cálida, un brillo de euforia en sus ojos nublados, borrando su visión.

Jasper estaba a su derecha, ambas manos se establecieron en la parte superior de los hombros, los dedos pulgares presionando contra ellos. Trabajó con los dedos sobre el pelo húmedo, hundiéndose en su cuero cabelludo, haciendo un simple trabajo de magia.

A este ritmo, ella estaría en estado de coma en cinco minutos.

Los labios sustituyeron las manos, y un escalofrío rodó sobre su cuerpo. Un suave beso en la nuca. Uno en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Uno en la parte baja de la espalda que bajaba, justo debajo de la nalga en su trasero.

La respiración de Jasper le pasaba por encima, entre sus besos. Una lengua cálida presionado en la hendidura sólo por encima de sus espalda y remolcaba hasta su columna.

Temblaba incontrolablemente.

La boca más abierta. Dientes rozándole la sensible piel debajo de la oreja. Un pellizco. Dos.

Unos labios se cerraron sobre un dedo pequeño, chupando suavemente, la lengua caliente sobre su piel.

Un gemido irregular salió desde el fondo de su pecho. Era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado nunca. Se sentía amada. Acariciada. Con esas simples acciones de amor.

Estaba llena de necesidad. De deseo.

Una vez más, sus manos se movían a través de su piel. Luego se fueron. Ella gimió en señal de protesta, pero entonces la cama se movió, hundiéndose y balanceándose debajo de ella.

"Date la vuelta, amor," Emmett le susurró al oído.

Ella no pudo reunir la energía para moverse.

Él tiró de su hombro, ayudando a que girara. Vio a Jasper con un vaso de agua en una mano, y sabía lo que venía.

"Tómalo", instó Jasper.

No quería salir de zona placentera. Tenía muchas ganas de permanecer aquí y ahora. Quería que continuaran tocándola.

"No vamos a ninguna parte, Bella cariño. Tómatelo."

La voz ronca de Edward se deslizó sensualmente sobre ella, envolviéndola en una manta reconfortante. Con la ayuda de Emmett, se sentó y tomó la pastilla pequeña que Jasper le extendió. Se la tomó de un solo trago y luego entregó el vaso a Jasper.

"¿Quieres una camiseta de dormir?" Preguntó Emmett.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Los quería ahora. Piel sobre la piel. Emmett se encontró con su mirada y, a continuación miró hacia abajo a Edward y luego de vuelta a Jasper.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

"Siempre", dijo Jasper simplemente.

Emmett la levantó con facilidad de la cama, y Edward hizo una bola la toalla y la arrojó por la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño. Jasper retiró las sábanas, y Emmett la puso de nuevo en el centro.

Luego se subió a su lado. Se volvió y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Puso un brazo alrededor de ella y se hizo un ovillo, mientras acomodaba su ingle de contra su trasero.

Frente a ella, Jasper se situó al lado de la cama. Se desnudaron quitándose sus bóxers y luego la levantó como una hoja y se metió a su lado. Emmett le pasó el brazo para que no quedara entre ella y Jasper y en cambio, apoyó a lo largo su pierna.

Buscó a Edward, preguntándose dónde cabría. Lo quería aquí. Se quedó en el extremo de la cama y puso una mano sobre la manta para cubrirle los pies. Apretó tranquila y sonrió.

"Duérmete, querida Bells. Dios sabe que lo necesitas. Mañana...

Mañana hablaremos de todo y averiguaremos lo que haya que averiguar."

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato, saboreando su conexión. Luego, lentamente, su mirada subió hasta la seguridad del cuerpo de Jasper, y lo encontró mirándola.

Movió la mano hacia su mejilla y luego cubrió su boca en un suave beso.

"Haz lo que dice Edward, pequeña."

Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y la besó por última vez.

El cuerpo de Emmett se moldeaba el de ella con mucha fuerza...

Jasper delante de ella, apenas con una pulgada separándolos, y Edward a sus pies, su mano tranquilizadora sobre su pierna... no estaba segura de qué podría ser más perfecto: esto o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera sentirse tan bien.


	19. Chapter 19

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 18

Bella se despertó con un grito ahogado. El sudor humedeciendo su cuerpo y a pesar del calor que emanaba de los dos hombres durmiendo a su lado, se estremeció.

La pesadilla aún acechaba al borde de su conciencia, pero no se trataba de ella. No había visto imágenes de su muerte en una explosión.

El terror la rodeaba, agarrándola por la garganta, se debía a que en sus sueños atormentados, fueron Jasper,Edward y Emmett quienes habían estado amenazados.

Ellos eran el vínculo cuando el vehículo explotaba.

Las náuseas se agolparon en su estómago y se sentó, estirando las colchas y tirando de ellas hacia sus pechos.

Miró a un lado y luego el otro para ver a Emmett y Jasper dormir.

Cuando miró al final de la cama, se dio cuenta de que Edward se había levantado.

Su pánico no se calmaría. El sueño fue muy real. Lanzó las sábanas y luego pasó con cuidado sobre ellos con manos y rodillas hasta llegar al final de la cama. Se bajó y silenciosamente recogió la camiseta de Jasper del piso. Se dirigió a la puerta, tirando de la camiseta por encima de su cabeza mientras se iba.

Edward tenía abierta la puerta en la sala, pero la luz no estaba encendida. Se deslizó en el interior, dejando la puerta abierta. La cama estaba vacía e intacta.

Trató de tragar de nuevo con pánico. Se sentía completamente irracional. Pero se sintió con la obligación de encontrar a Edward, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Su mano se deslizó desde su pecho a su pegajoso cuello mientras volvía a entrar en el pasillo y se dirigía a las escaleras.

Se agarró a la barandilla con la mano derecha mientras bajaba con pies tambaleantes.

La sala de estar y la cocina estaban a oscuras. ¿Dónde estaba?

Entonces se acordó de la oficina ubicada frente a la sala de comedor formal. Tal vez estuviera allí. Caminó por el comedor, sobre los pisos de madera pulida. El alivio se levantó, agudo y consumiéndolo todo, cuando vio la puerta entreabierta de la oficina y la luz que emanaba del interior.

Sus dedos rebotaron en la superficie mientras buscaba a tientas el pomo. La puerta se abrió, y vio a Edward sentado en su escritorio revisando unos dibujos.

Levantó la vista cuando ella dio un paso y entró.

"Bells, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se sacó las gafas con una mano y las puso delante de él con el ceño fruncido. Sólo se quedó allí, sintiéndose un poco estúpida, pero tremendamente aliviada sólo por verlo y saber que estaba bien; éste se levantó y se acercó.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ", Preguntó. Extendió la mano y le tocó la mejilla, frunció el ceño de nuevo y mientras ensartaba los dedos en el pelo húmedo.

"Un mal sueño", gruñó ella. La levantó en brazos y él apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Lo siento. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?"

Tú. Sólo lo quería a él. Quería quedarse así durante un poco más, hasta que las secuelas de su sueño se desvanecieran.

Negó con la cabeza contra su pecho a pesar de su deseo de permanecer acunada en sus brazos. "¿Te estoy molestando? ¿Estás trabajando?"

Se alisó el pelo de la mejilla. "Nunca me molestas querida Bells.

Estaba trabajando en algunos planos."

"¿Quieres compañía?" Le preguntó esperanzada. Incluso estar aquí sentada mirándolo trabajar parecía preferible a regresar a sus sueños.

"Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no nos hacemos un poco de chocolate caliente, y vamos a acurrucarnos en el sofá de la sala de estar y ver la TV?"

Ella arrugó la nariz. "¿Qué tipo de televisión?"

Él sonrió. "He grabado cosas de Discovery Channel que no he visto todavía."

Estaba bastante segura de que sus ojos temblaban, pero mantuvo su expresión neutra. "Seguro mmm, suena muy bien."

"Mentirosa".

"Puedo ver televisión educativa. A veces."

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión. "¿Desde cuándo hombres golpeándose entre ellos, con un coeficiente intelectual menor a mi número de calzado, es educación?"

Le sonrió. "Es muy educativo. Es un estudio de la pérdida de las células del cerebro"

Se volvió de nuevo para apagar la lámpara sobre la mesa.

"¿Estás seguro que no es necesario que trabajes?", preguntó.

"Podría hacer chocolate caliente y me siento aquí contigo. Si no te importa."

Deslizó un brazo a su alrededor conduciéndola hacia fuera de la puerta. "No, mis ojos se me cierran de todas formas. Puedo terminar más tarde."

Se detuvo en el armario del pasillo y sacó una manta y un par de almohadas antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Se sentó en el sofá, dejó caer las almohadas a cada lado y después envolvió en la manta a ella.

"Tú te quedas aquí, voy a estar de vuelta en un minuto con el cacao."

Ella sonrió y se enterró en la manta, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Esta súbita necesidad la estaba fastidiando. Una parte se preguntó si siempre estuvo necesitada, y supuso que sí. Se aferró a su amistad con Edward, Jasper y Emmett manteniéndola con fuerza en la escuela y durante su vida adulta.

Debido a que siempre había estado segura de esa relación, no había manifestado esa oscura necesidad, nerviosa que se alzaba ahora en su cabeza. Ahora no estaba tan segura. Ahora las cosas habían tomado un cariz totalmente diferente.

Tenía un montón de amigos y conocidos casuales. Sus compañeros, los agentes de policía e incluso algunas de sus esposas, como Jesica, en particular. No, no tenía citas regularmente. Prefería su condición de solitaria. Estaba demasiado arraigada.

Haber crecido en la solemne y aislada casa Swan le había enseñado ser reservada, y sólo alrededor de Edward,Emmett y Jasper se había vuelto cariñosa y extrovertida.

Pero había guardado una parte de eso para misma y ahora regresaba. Incluso con ellos. Había abrigado la necesidad creciente de tener más de ellos, teniendo demasiado miedo de perderlos.

Cuando habían dado el primer paso, no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Todavía no lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos y subió la manta hasta su barbilla. ¿Qué pasaría...? ¿Y si lo dejaba pasar? ¿Y si ella dejaba de luchar contra lo inevitable y se quedaba en ése lugar?

Su estómago se retorció. Llenándose de anticipación, entusiasmo, aunque otra parte de temor nervioso.

No era como si no hubieran tenido ya relaciones sexuales. Una tarde de burlas y juegos en la conversación habían llevado a una noche que nunca olvidaría.

Había tantos "¿Qué tal si…? Y ¿si ella no hubiera metido la cola entre las piernas y corrido? ¿Hubieran pasado el último año juntos, riendo y amando, o incluso ahora se separarían sin remedio, después de haber arruinado su amistad con una relación sexual prematura?

Y luego, en uno de esos momentos impresionantes de claridad, puede que ya los hubiera tenido si no hubiera pasado los últimos días con un medicamento que inducía niebla en su cerebro, para darse cuenta de que todas sus ansias eran un punto discutible.

No importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara que podría o no suceder si se iniciaba por el camino por el que los chicos la estaban empujando. Tenían camiones ya en la calle, con la señal de alto y llegando a la carretera.

La pregunta era, ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Continuaba como antes y perdía no sólo su amistad, sino cualquier otra esperanza?

Negó con la cabeza. Cuando se decidiera ¿Qué más querría?

Loca. Estaba loca.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y estaba cada vez más agitada con cada minuto. Cerró los ojos y dio respiraciones profundas, para estabilizarse.

Por ahora, no iba a ir a ninguna parte. No cuando algún loco parecía decidido a perseguir a todo lo que más amaba. Lo que sucediera en el interín… bien, ocurriría y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tampoco iba a ser una participante pasiva.

Simplemente no era su estilo.

Su pulso se elevó una muesca más hasta diez. O treinta.

Los deseaba. Era una necesidad que iba más allá de sexo. Lo había sentido después de aquella noche de hacía un año. Sus pechos apretados e incómodos al recordar lo terrible que se había sentido después de una noche con un hombre que ni siquiera podía recordar con exactitud.

Lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, era su tacto. Su amistad.

Su amor.

Lo que significaba que tenía que estar dispuesta a dar algo a cambio.

¿Y no siempre lo hizo? ¿Amarlos? ¿No estaba allí? Sólo que nunca se había sentado y analizado sus sentimientos así. ¿Debido a que tendría que admitir que amaba a tres hombres distintos? ¿Qué persona normal contempla tal cosa?

"Siento que debería haber humo saliendo de tus oídos", dijo Edward.

Su cabeza se acercó. Edward estaba de pie delante de ella con dos tazas. La miraba fijamente con una pregunta clara en su rostro.

En lugar de responder a la pregunta no formulada, simplemente se acercó para tomar una de las tazas. Edward empujó la almohada y se acomodó a su lado. Alargó el brazo y volvió a encender la lámpara, bañando la zona con una luz suave.

De repente no tuvo ningún deseo de cacao. Su piel se erizó con la necesidad de sentirlo contra ella. Tener todas las conexiones con ellos ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era lo quería más que nada.

"¿Qué será? ¿Un documental sobre las selvas tropicales o los hábitos de apareamiento de los chimpancés? ", preguntó con burla en la voz.

De ninguna manera iba a ver un montón de monos entrelazándose.

Volvió la cabeza para que pudiera verlo. "¿Podemos sólo, dejarlo? Me gusta más la idea de estar sentada aquí, sin el ruido de fondo"

Él le devolvió la mirada, y se sintió caliente.

"Podemos hacer eso. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos pusimos al día".

Ella sonrió y se negó a sentirse culpable por el hecho de que no se habían puesto al día porque habían estado demasiado ocupados en otra dirección. Todo eso iba a parar. Ahora mismo.

Llevó su otra mano hasta la taza y bebió, soplándole al líquido antes de permitir que se filtrara por su boca. Mmmm. Azúcar doble, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Lamió su labio superior mientras ponía la taza lejos, y sentía cómo Edward la miraba.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró por encima.

"No estás bebiéndote tu chocolate."

"No es lo que quiero," dijo mientras lo ponía en la mesa de centro junto al sofá.

Su respiración se aceleró.

"¿Qué quieres?", preguntó en voz baja.

Él no respondió de inmediato. No tenía que hacerlo. La respuesta estaba en sus ojos. La forma en que la miraba. Sin decir palabra, le entregó la taza. Su ceño fruncido con confusión mientras la tomaba y la ponía en la mesa contigua a él.

Llenándose de valor, puso el brazo en su hombro suavemente y se levantó. Antes de que pudiera ayudarla o decir nada, se volvió y le pasó la pierna por encima instalándola en su regazo frente a él.

No sabía qué iba a hacer primero. Estaba completamente sobrecargada. Quería dejarse llevar, apoyarse en su pecho y quedarse allí con fuerza. Quería acurrucarse, sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su mejilla.

Tentativamente, puso las manos sobre el pecho, y luego las deslizó alrededor de su cuerpo, bajo las axilas, acariciándolo en el sofá.

Ella se inclinó, apretando su mejilla contra su pecho y frotando ligeramente sobre su camiseta.

Él se tensó. Su pulso se aceleró, en un ritmo constante contra su cara. Respiró hondo, queriendo absorber su olor y la sensación de estar en sus brazos.

No fue tan reservado este último año, no debió haber sido una sorpresa para él.

Podía sentir que luchaba con su gesto y no quería hacerle daño.

Daño del que ella era responsable por la distancia entre ellos.

Se apartó y lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, viendo cómo su valor se desplomaba antes de desaparecer por completo.

Era su movimiento. Tenía que ser sólo suyo. Hizo todos los movimientos hasta ese momento, y sabía que no iba a forzarla. Iba a tener que ir hacia ellos.

"Edward, quiero preguntarte algo... y quiero que seas sincero conmigo."

La miró. "Siempre he sido honesto contigo, Bella. Sobre todas las cosas".

Ella asintió. "¿Qué pasaría si te pidiera que me hicieras el amor?

Aquí mismo.

Ahora mismo."

Él contuvo la respiración. Luego lo expulsó en un largo suspiro. Una protuberancia sobresaliendo, subiéndole los vaqueros directamente en la ingle, a pocos centímetros de la unión de sus muslos donde se había sentado a horcajadas.

"¿Qué me estás pidiendo realmente?", dijo con voz ronca. "Creo que lo que quieres saber es lo que sucederá después. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los volvió a abrir y se encontró con su fija mirada. "Emmett dice que soy la única que lleva la cuenta, y quizá tenga razón.

Pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué ocurriría si hacemos el amor? ¿Te pondría contra Emmett y Jasper? ¿Se sentirán resentidos contigo?

¿Estarán enojados conmigo?"

"¿Estamos hablando hipotéticamente, Bella?"

No apartó la mirada. No se inmutó ni esquivó la pregunta. "No", susurró.

Su cuerpo se agitó con poder, una breve oleada de calor que enviaba calambres a su núcleo. La deseaba. Quería vibrar con ella. Sus músculos estaban tensos y en espiral debajo de su cuerpo, y levantó el pecho, callando con respiraciones irregulares.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Bella", dijo en voz baja. "Más que nada. Pero tal vez deberíamos poner algunas cosas fuera del camino. No estoy compitiendo contra Emmett y Jasper. ¿Se sentirán celosos? Sinceramente, no puedo responder a eso.

Quieren lo mismo que yo. Estar contigo de formas inimaginables."

"Tal vez te dimos una impresión errónea con la manera... en que hicimos el amor la primera vez. Juntos. No fue planeado, pero al mismo tiempo, si le hubieras hecho el amor a uno solo de nosotros, ¿Habríamos entendido lo que queríamos? ¿O te habrías alejado aún más cuando sintieras como si hubieras traicionado a los otros dos? ¿No es eso lo que te preocupa ahora?"

Poco a poco, ella asintió.

"Si hacemos el amor, Bella, es porque queremos. Nosotros no debemos una explicación ni a Emmett ni a Jasper, al igual que no me deberían una si cualquiera de ellos estuviera sentado aquí contigo en este momento."

"Pero ¿Van a estar bien con eso?", susurró. "¿Van a pensar que no los estoy eligiendo?"

Extendió la mano y tomó su mejilla. "¿Lo estás?"

Ella negó.

"Entonces no van a pensar eso".

Miró hacia otro lado por un momento y luego la cubrió de nuevo con su intensa mirada. "Tú querías honestidad, así que voy a ser totalmente franco contigo. Si yo supiera que habías hecho el amor con Emmett o Jasper, me sentiría aliviado."

Ella inclinó la cabeza con confusión.

"Piensa en ello. Has pasado el último año evitándonos, mientras al mismo tiempo, nosotros nos hemos estado devanando los sesos tratando de encontrar la manera de hacer que sea aceptable para ti, incluso deseable. Yo vería que hicieras el amor con Emmett o Jasper como una grieta en la armadura, una señal de que tal vez nos estamos acercando. Me imagino que es como ellos verían el que hicieras el amor conmigo."

"¿Van a tener envidia? ¡Por supuesto!. Caray, yo estaría verde de envidia pensando en la idea de que estés en sus brazos cuando yo te quiero para tomarte y tocarte.

Pero van a estar contentos de esperar por ti,Bella. Al igual que hemos esperado todos desde el año pasado."

Las lágrimas nublaron su visión con sus sinceras palabras. Era difícil dudar de su sinceridad cuando todo su rostro estaba tan, tan serio.

Su corazón se agitó y se volvió otra vez, y finalmente dijo las palabras que tanto había estado esperando.

"Hazme el amor, Edward."

"¿Está segura,Bells?", Preguntó en voz baja. "Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte, nunca te empujaría a una decisión que no estuvieras dispuesta aceptar.

He estado esperando mucho tiempo, y voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario."

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, rápidamente fue seguida por otra en el lado opuesto de su cara. En lugar de responder, las palabras eran baratas, salvo cuando las decía, tiernas palabras como el amor, se bajó de su regazo y se quedó de pie frente a él.

Él se le quedó mirando, el deseo y la esperanza iluminándolo en la oscuridad.

Lentamente, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo.

Estaba golpeada y herida. Sabía que no se veía lo mejor posible.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan bella como lo hacía en este momento, tan intensamente buscada y deseada.

A pesar de que ella le había pedido hacer el amor, ella era presa de la necesidad de hacer el amor con él. Para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

"Levántate", dijo con voz ronca, tan nerviosa que casi no se reconoció.

Puso sus manos en la orilla del sillón y se impulsó hasta pararse frente a ella.

Había pocos centímetros separándolos. Le pasó las manos por el pecho, quitándole la camiseta a continuación, colocando los dedos por debajo y comenzando a empujarla hacia arriba, tirando de la camiseta con ella.

Hizo una pausa y por un momento la miró. "Hay una cosa más", dijo en voz baja.

"Hemos hablado acerca de cómo Jasper y Emmett se pudieran sentir, pero tengo que saber, Edward. Si después de esto... si después de esto hago el amor con ellos,

¿Cómo te vas a sentir tú?"

Metió la mano bajo la camisa y puso sus manos contra sus pechos.

"No voy a estar enojado. O dañado. Mientras pueda estar contigo, Bells cariño, no me importa compartirte con ellos."

Ella sacó su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y se inclinó de puntillas para besarlo.

"Te quiero, Edward, pero tengo demasiado miedo. Tengo tanto miedo de perderlo todo."

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y se fundió en sus labios lento, derritiéndola con su beso. El calor chisporroteaba bajo su columna, extendiéndose hasta su vientre.

"No se puede estropear, Bells cariño. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no se puede estropear algo tan perfecto como tu amor."

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros y luego siguieron su marcha. Se sentía torpe en su prisa, pero se las arregló para deshacerse de toda la ropa. Con manos temblorosas, trabajó en la cremallera hacia abajo sobre su protuberancia.

"Quítatelos", susurró.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	20. Chapter 20

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Edward se apresuró a patear sus vaqueros para quitárselos, quedándose en un pie y a continuación sacudiéndose el pantalón con el otro. A diferencia de Emmett y Jasper, vestía calzoncillos blancos normales, contra su piel.

Bella llegó a él, deseándolo contra ella. La rodeó con sus brazos, y ella deslizó sus manos alrededor de su espalda y hacia abajo dentro del borde de su ropa interior.

Las palmas de sus manos curvadas sobre sus nalgas apretadas. Sus muñecas hacia abajo, sosteniéndole el tenso trasero.

Llevó sus manos al frente y sintió el choque de su dura erección como una roca contra la palma de la mano. Dobló los dedos alrededor de su dureza, acariciando su rígida longitud.

Se inclinó más hacia él, colocando su miembro entre sus estómagos. Sus manos subieron hasta los brazos y sobre los hombros en su cuello. Le tomó el rostro, acariciando con sus dedos detrás de sus orejas, y bajando su cabeza para capturar sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Era el calor y la ternura envueltos en un paquete sensual lo que la dejó sin aliento.

Su cuerpo ahuecando el de ella, un refugio seguro, un refugio del resto del mundo.

De la realidad. Su mano izquierda en su pene y su abdomen blanco tenso contra su pecho. La empujó a él, caminando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con el sofá y se hundió con un golpe.

Ella iba con él, subiéndose a sus piernas de nuevo.

Apretó fuerte, los labios besando su cabello. Su lengua recorriendo, a lo largo de su boca y quedándose en una esquina.

Sus labios se abrieron, y un gemido escapó, sonando por la entrada de aire.

El inicio de su barba ligera en su mandíbula se erizaba contra su boca mientras deslizaba sus labios a lo largo de su piel hacia su oído. Ella encontró el pulso de su cuello, y lamió sobre él una vez mordiéndolo ligeramente. Él se estremeció, dando un jadeo y después estremeciéndose mientras subía por su cuello a la curva de su hombro.

Él sabía a comodidad. Seguridad. Olía masculino y fuerte.

Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y metió las piernas en el sofá para agacharse sobre él. Lo besó por encima de su pecho, saboreando, tocando. Los pelos del centro de su pecho le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Le pasó la lengua sobre un plano pezón, rodeándolo.

Después bajó, llevándose a sí misma sobre sus rodillas mientras su boca seguía pegada en su ombligo. La punta de su miembro rozando su barbilla, y ladeó la cabeza para que le frotara la mejilla mientras estaba en esa posición.

Lo miró mientras ponía los brazos sobre sus rodillas y las usaba de palanca. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, en filamentos salvajes y descuidados. Más tarde pasaría sus dedos en él antes de que hicieran el amor. Sus dedos picaban al sentir las olas de seda en ellos.

Su mirada cayó a su pene. Que sobresalía hacia arriba y se apoyaba fuertemente contra su vientre. Movió la mano sobre la parte superior de su muslo hacia la pelvis antes de doblar los dedos alrededor de la base.

Su pene se sacudió mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de él.

Caliente y espeso en su mano, pero suave mientras lo acariciaba hacia arriba hasta la punta.

"Bells, no tienes que hacer esto," dijo con voz áspera. "Déjame hacerte el amor.

Tal como me lo pediste. Por favor."

Ella se puso otra vez de rodillas y colocó la otra mano en el pelo grueso en torno a su pene.

Haciendo caso omiso de su petición, metió la cabeza hasta que su boca se cernió peligrosamente cerca de la embotada cabeza. A continuación, lo lamió a todo lo largo.

Él se arqueó en el sofá y bajó las manos para sostenerse.

Su aroma cálido, almizclado la rodeaba mientras cerraba los labios alrededor de su pene y se lo metía más profundo.

Su mano se movió hacia abajo mientras su boca lo hacía también, envolviéndolo.

Su lengua suave, sin embargo, tan dura, tan fuerte. La gruesa vena en la parte inferior llamándola a jugar, y apretó el labio inferior hacia allí, disfrutando de algo tan sutil mientras se movía hacia arriba otra vez.

Llegó más bajo, moviendo los dedos sobre sus bolas, tomándolas en sus manos mientras las chupaba aún más profundo. Cerró los ojos y saboreó su cercanía, la intimidad de sus acciones.

Su fluido sedoso, sólo una gota, derramado en su lengua, y lamió la pequeña raja mientras lo sacaba de su boca.

Levantó la vista mientras pasaba el resto la cabeza por su lengua, y vio a su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, su expresión casi de dolor. Sin embargo, había paz sobre él también.

Como si hubiera esperado toda una vida por este momento, en el que finalmente lo aceptaba.

Ella también cerró los ojos y bajó su boca, llevándolo hasta el final, hasta que sus cabellos suaves le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Ella inhaló, sacando su esencia más profunda. Que la rodeaba, bailaba en el aire, lleno de ella.

Sus manos se movieron hasta sus brazos, agarró sus hombros y entonces se enredaron en su pelo. Sus dedos se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo, y levantó las caderas, deslizándose profundamente en su boca, empujando para realizar todos sus movimientos.

"Dios, Bells", jadeó.

Sabía que estaba cerca, y ciertamente no estaba dispuesta a terminar las cosas tan pronto. No cuando le dolía por no llevárselo a su interior.

Su vagina se estremeció. Diminutos pulsos calientes que vibraban un poco a través de su ingle. Su clítoris hinchado y doliéndole con el deseo de su toque. Su boca. Oh

Dios, con la boca.

No, ahora no. Ahora quería llevarlo. Como lo había tomado hacía un año.

Liberó su pene entonces y lo miró humedeciéndose los labios. Sus ojos brillaban, nerviosos, tan cerca del punto de ruptura. En ese momento, parecía peligroso.

Nada que ver con el seguro y cómodo Edward.

Pasó por encima de sus piernas mientras se movía sobre él a horcajadas. Inclinó las rodillas y se movió en el sofá. Una mano sobre su hombro para mantener el equilibrio mientras que con la otra se agachaba y agarraba su miembro.

Avanzó hacia adelante hasta que se colocó entre sus piernas. Se sacudió sobre su clítoris, y estuvo cerca de venirse. A punto. Su vagina disparando dardos, que se irradiaban en todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Él se movió hasta que estuvo quieto en su entrada. Estaba mojada y lista, y en lugar de retrasar el momento, se bajó, mojándolo con un torrente de fuego caliente, líquido.

Ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Edward se apoderó de sus caderas con ambas manos, y ella se inclinó hacia delante para agarrarlo de los hombros. Se levantó una vez, lo que le permitió moverse casi sin problema, y luego se volvió atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y gritó en estado de shock.

Edward tiró desde debajo de ella, y la levantó, aliviando un poco la tensión.

"Jesús, Bella, detente. No te hagas daño a ti misma. Dios, no quiero hacerte daño".

Ella se inclinó para besarlo, tomar su boca en forma salvaje y posesiva. "No me hiciste daño, Edward ", dijo contra sus labios.

"Los quiero a todos. Es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Bells Tómatelo con calma, cariño. Tenemos todo el tiempo en el mundo ",murmuró.

Le pasó los dedos por debajo del trasero y se lo levantó a continuación, lo que le permitió deslizarse hacia abajo. Cada compresión era una agonía sobre la carne altamente sensible.

Diminutas chispas encendidas mientras su vagina era aspirada y agarró su miembro.

Ella se acercó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las cerdas en la mandíbula raspándola sobre el pecho mientras se lo acariciaba. Su lengua recorriendo su pezón, enviando ondas de placer por su espalda.

Sus dientes rozaron su pezón y luego lo chupó duro con sus labios.

Ella gritó y envolvió las manos en su pelo, apretándolo para estar más cerca de su pecho.

Él se movía más rápido ahora, con más urgencia. Sus dedos clavándose en su trasero levantando y bajando. Ella moviéndose con él, en un ritmo único.

Su orgasmo creciendo. Tensión. Una hermosa tensión creciendo exquisita, floreciendo e irradiándose al exterior en un flujo constante.

Cada empuje la atraía con más fuerza, más cerca de la inevitable explosión.

La bofetada de su trasero al juntarse sus muslos llenó la habitación. Húmedos, una mezcla de sonidos de succión que conducía su pene más profundo, moviéndose por su conducto. Fricción. Una fricción insoportable. Era buena. Más que buena.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro dibujado con agonía. No lo podía soportar. Se iba a venir.

"Oh Dios, Edward, no puedo. ¡No puedo! "

"Sí puedes, Bells cariño. Te tengo, amor. Eres tan hermosa. Me gusta verte en mis brazos, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados tan fuerte. Te puedo dar ese tipo de placer... "

"¡Edward!"

Él se tensó. Ella se tensó. Lo agarró por los hombros, desesperada por tener algo de lo que agarrarse. Estaba fuera de control. Se iba a correr. Volaba en una docena de direcciones diferentes.

Abrió los ojos, pero la habitación estaba borrosa a su alrededor.

Él se arqueó espasmódicamente contra ella, sacudiendo sus caderas mientras empujaba. Y luego se hizo a un lado, deslizando su pulgar entre ellos simplemente,entre sus pliegues suaves y húmedos.

Su otra mano ahuecando su trasero, y su pulgar rozándola siempre tan suavemente su clítoris.

Su pelvis se estrellaba contra su mano, atrapando sus dedos entre ellos.

Su grito partió la noche.

Simplemente se desenrolló. Explotó. Estalló en llamas y flotaba libre.

Se dejó caer hacia adelante, pero él estuvo allí para tomarla. La abrazó con fuerza mientras sus caderas se movían con espasmos que la ponían en libertad. Las palabras suaves murmuradas amorosamente contra su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Sus pechos pesando. Lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo abrazó tirándolo hacia ella.

Bajó la cabeza sobre su hombro y acarició más cerca.

Su mano acarició su brazo por encima del hombro.

Luego se giró, llevándosela con él, y poniéndola suavemente en el sofá. Salió fuera de su cuerpo aún caliente. Se inclinó para besarla, deteniéndose por un momento mientras jugaba con sus labios en su lengua.

"Regreso en un momento", dijo en voz baja. "Voy a conseguir una toalla."

Se quedó allí esperando, su cuerpo todavía ondulando con las secuelas de su orgasmo.

Regresó en un momento, con la mano envuelta en una toalla mientras se limpiaba su miembro. A continuación la separó, poniendo el otro extremo entre sus piernas para limpiarla cuidadosamente.

Arrojó a un lado la toalla cuando terminó, se sentó con la espalda en el brazo del sofá y le hizo un gesto. "Ven aquí".

Mientras se arrastraba encima de él, extendió sus piernas en el sofá para que pudiera descansar. Se reunieron en un abrazo y colocó la cabeza bajo de su barbilla.

Cuando se volvió, tomó la descartada manta del suelo y tiró de ella para cubrirlos a ambos.

"Fue increíble", susurró.

"Mmmm."

Él se rió entre dientes, y su pecho vibró contra su mejilla.

"¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?"

"Mmm-hmmm ".

"Qué tal si duermes un poco, Bells, cariño. Me has matado.

Duerme aquí conmigo donde pueda abrazarte."

Sus brazos estaban apretados alrededor de ella, y podía sentirlo temblar muy ligeramente, como si él estuviera tan abrumado como lo estaba ella.

Ella intentó su respuesta, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer. No tenía la capacidad de expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería decir. Su lengua estaba enredada y se hinchaba ante la idea.

¿Cómo podía explicar que se sentía entera? ¿Completa? ¿Cómo haber vuelto a casa después de haber estado perdida durante tanto tiempo? Y así, dijo lo único que pareció importar.

"Te extrañé", le susurró.

"Yo también te extrañé", murmuró en su pelo. "No más Bella corriendo. No lo podría soportar."

Una parte de su corazón se aflojó con la calmada declaración. Le dijo que sin lugar a dudas tenía el poder para hacerle daño, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

"No más correr," estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Mary de cullen

deysi maria


	21. Chapter 21

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 20

Jasper se despertó para ver a Emmett en la cama a unos cuantos pies de distancia, pero ninguna señal de Bella. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. No es que no hubiera compartido una cama con Emmett antes, pero había tenido diez años, por Cristo. Sin Bella entre ellos, era sólo malditamente raro.

Tal vez deberían poner en práctica una regla en que Bella tenía que quedarse donde la habían puesto.

Sus hombros se sacudieron de risa al contemplar un rodillazo en las bolas después de que le diera esa particular regla.

"¿Qué diablos es lo que encuentras tan divertido tan temprano en la mañana?", dijo Emmett en una voz somnolienta, de mal humor.

Persona madrugadora, Emmett no lo era.

"Yo estaba pensando del humor en que se pondría Bella sobre dejarnos en la cama juntos", dijo.

"No me digas", se quejó Emmett mientras rodaba fuera de la cama.

"Pero por lo menos yo no despierto contigo envuelto a través de mí o alguna mierda por el estilo. "

Jasper entrecerró los ojos a Emmett. "Muy gracioso."

"Pensé que lo era", dijo mientras se agachaba por su camisa.

"¿Dónde diablos está Bella de todos modos? ¿Es necesario poner una campana en el cuello de esa muchacha?"

Jasper rió. "No, pero voy a decirle que tú sí lo crees."

"Justo después de decirle acerca de tu brillante idea de la ley según lo determinado por el obispo Jasper?"

Jasper alcanzó su propia ropa y se la puso. "Mi conjetura es que ella está donde sea que esté Edward. Voy a bajar primero y prepararé el desayuno."Emmett gruñó. "Voy a bajar después de darme una maldita ducha y afeitarme."

"Gracias por compartirlo", dijo secamente Jasper.

Jasper salió de la habitación de Bella, cruzó el pasillo y se asomó a la habitación de Edward. El hijo de puta ya se había levantado y tenía su cama hecha. Fue el niño soñado de Esme. Limpio y ordenado. Estudioso en la escuela. Salvó su racha rebelde cuando estaba fuera del alcance del ojo de águila de Esme.

Él y Emmett no fueron tan inteligentes.

Se fue de la pieza de Edward y empezó a bajar las escaleras. No estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido aquí el trabajo como cocinero. Oh, espera. Sí, se acordaba.

Los otros apestaban. No es que él fuera a ganar ningún premio culinario, pero por lo menos podía preparar una comida sin quemarla. Emmett casi había medio quemado su casa en Por Angeles, cuando había dejado una sartén con aceite en la cocina.

Después de eso, había prohibido su culo en la cocina, excepto para comer.

Probablemente se hizo el despistado a propósito.

Cuando llegó a la parte inferior de la escalera, miró a la sala y se quedó inmóvil.

Luego parpadeó, seguro de que él no veía lo que pensaba que estaba viendo.

Edward estaba de espaldas en el sofá con el cuerpo desnudo de Bella cubriéndole el pecho. La manta era una pelota a sus pies, y la mano de Edward ahuecada sobre su culo suavemente redondeado.

Pero ella había estado ayer por la noche desnuda cuando se habían ido a la cama.

Podría ser que bajara en una de sus incursiones nocturnas y terminara acurrucada con Edward.

Su mirada se desvió a la ropa de Edward en el suelo, y pronto se desengañó de esa noción.

Fue simultáneamente bombardeado por toda una serie de emociones. Una parte de el quería ir y darle un golpe, pero entonces ¿en qué clase de idiota lo convertía? La otra parte sinceramente quería ir por Bella arrastrarla lejos de Edward, cubrirla con esa manta y llevarla al piso de arriba, donde la encerraría en su cuarto durante la mayor parte de la semana.

La segunda opción sonaba mejor y no lo convertía en un asno como la primera.

La esperanza burbujeó encima de su pecho. ¿Estaba ella más cerca de aceptarlos?

Obviamente Edward había conseguido traspasar sus barreras.

Aliviado como estaba, también estaba celoso como el infierno de no haber sido él. Que no hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente. Que ella hubiera elegido a Edward sobre él.

A pesar de que esos negros pensamientos se apoderaron de él, los hizo a un lado.

No quería ondar en eso. No quería sentir la amargura que lo lamía.

El fuerte borde de resentimiento que tenían sus dedos cerrados en un puño a su lado.

Entró en la cocina y silenciosamente sacó la sartén para hacer huevos revueltos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Emmett entró cuando Jasper estaba vertiendo los huevos en la sartén.

No hizo ningún comentario de saludo o lo molestó. En su lugar, se dejó caer en un taburete y apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador.

Jasper lo miró de reojo y lo vio casi erizado de necesidad de decir algo. Una vena estaba a punto de estallarle en la frente, y se pasó la mano por su cabello.

Pero él permaneció en silencio. La tensión se agravó en el aire. Tan espesa que Jasper se sintió incómodo.

¿Emmett tenía los mismos pensamientos que él? ¿Estaba su mente viajando por ese camino oscuro? No era un buen augurio para el futuro de su acuerdo que después de que Bella tuviera sexo por primera vez con uno de ellos, los otros dos regañaran.

Con un suspiro de resignación, cogió la sartén, se la llevó a la basura y raspó los huevos de color marrón oscuro del fondo. Esto en cuanto a la mierda que no quemaba. Dejó la bandeja en el fregadero y fue a sacar otra del gabinete.

Estaba rompiendo más huevos en un tazón cuando Edward se paseó y se sentó en el taburete de la barra junto a Emmett.

Ambos Jasper y Emmett se quedaron mirando a Edward. Llevaba la misma ropa que había estado usando la noche anterior, no se había peinado y tenía la barba oscura con puntos en la mandíbula. Lucía rudo y peligroso.

Edward no solía salir de su dormitorio en la mañana hasta que se había duchado y afeitado, vestido y hecho su cama. En este momento no parecía que le importa una mierda.

Había una luz contenta en sus ojos. Se veía... feliz.

Emmett miró a Jasper y levantó una ceja. Jasper se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la estufa, decidido a no quemar los huevos de nuevo.

El silencio continuó mientras cocinaba los huevos y ponía galletas al horno. Puso la comida en la barra luego se dirigió al gabinete para sacar platos.

"Buenos días", dijo Bella brillante mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Jasper levantó la vista para verla sonriéndole. Le brillaban sus ojos castaños con la claridad que había perdido. Las sombras se habían ido.

Su cabello estaba revuelto en su cuello y alrededor de las orejas, formando un tapón rizado. Se movía con facilidad, como si no experimentara hoy el dolor o la rigidez.

"Buenos días" respondió Jasper. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Tan pronto como él lo dijo, Emmett tosió discretamente, y Jasper se pudo haber tragado la lengua. Su perfectamente inocente pregunta sonaba a segundas intenciones. Maldita sea.

Ella frunció el ceño, y Jasper se preparó a cavar su pie fuera de su boca.

"No al principio. Tuve pesadillas. Edward preparó cacao y así que he dormido muy bien."

La sonrisa regresó y ella se recuperó, bueno, rebotó en realidad, sobre Emmett, se subió a la barra de su taburete, se levanto y colocó un gran beso en su frente.

"Buenos días. Veo que estas tan hablador como siempre."

La miró de manera extraña. En realidad, la miraba como si acabara de descender de una nave madre alienígena.

¿El sexo fue tan bueno? Jasper estaba empezando a pensar en todas las maneras que nunca estaría a la altura.

Edward le disparó una mirada de reojo, sólo para verlo sonriendo suavemente a Bella . Entonces Edward se volvió y encontró la mirada de Jasper. Había esperanzaen los ojos de Edward. La esperanza de Edward no había estado exactamente completa últimamente.

El pulso de Jasper se aceleró, y ladeó la cabeza preguntando a Edward. Edward brevemente sacudió la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

"¿No hay beso de buenos días?", le dijo en broma a Emmett.

Emmett no respondió. En cambio, su mano salió disparada, curvada alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello, y la tiró hacia él, inclinando sus labios sobre los de ella en un fuerte beso.

Jasper tenía que mirar hacia otro lado cuando la ira se apoderó de sus venas. Nunca se había sentido cómodo con la rudeza de Emmett.

Le preocupaba que Emmett pudiera asustar a Bella.

Empujó un plato a través de la barra hacia ella, pero cuando levantó la vista vio que ella no estaba allí.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él por atrás, saltando sobre su espalda.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y se rió en su oído como un matón.

A pesar de su mal humor, sonrió. Hombre, la había extrañado.

Inmediatamente la apoyó en el refrigerador e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella tiró de su oreja como represalia.

"Hey, cuidado con eso, mierda," dijo Emmett. "Vas a herirle las costillas."

Jasper se lo quedó mirándolo en estado de shock. ¿Señor He-Man y culo-Duro le iba a dar lecciones a él de cómo ser cuidadoso con Bella?

"Aguafiestas", le murmuró al oído Bella. "Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Edward."

Jasper resopló de risa. Le agarró la parte inferior de las piernas y alzó la parte superior en su espalda. Ella rió de nuevo y le besó el lado del cuello.

Cerró los ojos cuando su boca se deslizó sobre su piel. Cuántas noches había permanecido despierto, reviviendo su toque, cómo se había sentido debajo de él, su olor y su sabor.

Ella envolvió sus brazos apretando alrededor de él, abrazándolo contra su delgada forma.

Luego se relajó, dejó caer los pies y empezó a deslizarse por su espalda. La cogió y la bajó cuidadosamente al suelo. Cuando ella tenía sus pies en el suelo, la giró y tiró de ella a sus brazos.

Inclinó la barbilla y la besó despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios suaves, llenos contra los suyos.

"Buenos días, Bella. Estás muy chispeante esta mañana. "

Ella sonrió con picardía. "Me siento mucho mejor hoy."

"Te sentirás mejor cuando comas."

Puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en la barra, donde Emmett se había movido hacia un lado para dejarle un sitio entre él y Edward.

Ella se subió, acercándose a Edward mientras se instalaba en su asiento. Ellos compartieron una sonrisa íntima, y Edward se acercó para tocarle la mejilla.

"Buenos días", murmuró.

Parecía casi tímida. Y un poco desconcertada. Esa mirada le dio a Jasper un pequeño apretón en el pecho. De repente tenía sentido por qué había entrado en la cocina brillante y alegre. Estaba aterrorizada.

Ella se inclinó y besó a Edward a continuación, le pasó la mano por su cara.

"Tienes que afeitarte", dijo a la ligera.

Se volvió hacia el plato y cogió el tenedor. Jasper se suavizó. Estaba nerviosa y trataba de cubrir su torpeza, y él y Emmett ciertamente no estaban ayudando al agregar más tensión.

"Tengo que ir de compras hoy," dijo, mientras comía de su propio plato. "¿Quieres venir?"

Bella levantó la vista y sonrió. Luego lanzó una mirada de reojo a Edward. "No vas a ir, ¿verdad?"

Edward se rió. "Me temo que voy a confiscar toda la comida basura antes de que esté en la cesta."

"Jasper me deja comprar," dijo ella a la defensiva.

Edward levantó los ojos. "No, no voy. Tengo que terminar esos planos."

Se volvió hacia Jasper y sonrió con dulzura. "En ese caso voy a ir.

¿Cualquier posibilidad que me lleves a Beaumont para poder recoger a algunos cambios de ropa? Prefiero no…" Ella frunció el ceño y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Prefiero no volver a la casa."Jasper se inclinó sobre la barra y le tomó la mano. "Por supuesto, cariño. Vamos a ir a donde necesites.

Han abierto una nueva tienda de comestibles por el centro comercial. Se supone que tienen una carne de primera."

"Oh ñam. Filetes." Se volvió hacia Edward. "Los harías a la parrilla, ¿no?"

Jasper estaba tan feliz de que estuviera hablando en términos de quedarse aquí por un tiempo que le compraría una vaca entera.

"Lo compras, lo cocino", bromeó Edward.

Ella miró por encima del hombro a Emmett, que todavía estaba luchando con los huevos en la boca. "No, eso es trabajo de Emmett."

"Hey", dijo con la boca llena. "¿Como si tu cocinaras mejor? Estoy pensando que me hacen ver como un gurú del canal de la Comida."

"No empiecen, los dos ", dijo Jasper con un gemido. "Come, Bella, así podremos ir."

Mientras cogía de nuevo el tenedor, sonó el teléfono. O un teléfono. No era la línea principal. Los tres hombres miraron a su alrededor a sus teléfonos celulares. Emmett se inclinó sobre el bar y agarró el teléfono infractor, lo abrió y se lo acerco al oído.

"McCarty", dijo.

Hubo un largo silencio y Emmett frunció el ceño. Luego se convirtió en un oscuro ceño fruncido.

"Mierda. No me jodas. No, no hagas nada. Uno de nosotros va a hacerse cargo de eso. Sólo siéntate ahí hasta que lleguemos."

Cerró el teléfono y lo dejó caer en la barra con una mueca.

"Tenemos un problema."

"Obviamente", dijo Edward. "¿Qué es?"

Bella miró con curiosidad a Emmett, en espera de su respuesta.

"La obra ha sido cerrada por el municipio."

"¿Cuál de todas?" exigió Jasper. Los planos eran cosa de Edward.

Sin embargo, Jasper y Emmett supervisaban la construcción.

"La galería de arte."

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Edward.

"Eso no lo sé", dijo Emmett con una voz descontenta. "Era Felix el que llamó por teléfono. Dijo que alguien de la ciudad apareció y ha citado tres violaciones. Retiró el permiso. Maldita sea. Uno de nosotros va a tener que ir allá abajo."


	22. Chapter 22

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 21

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras el pánico surgía en su pecho. No quería que ninguno de ellos se marchara solo. La puerta quedaba abierta de par en par para que cualquiera que tuviera una queja de ella, ó de Jasper, ó de su padre, ó de quién diablos fuera, llegara a ellos.

"Puedo ir yo," dijo Jasper.

Emmett suspiró. "No, yo lo haré. Es mi proyecto. Tú y Bella necesitan hacer sus compras."

Compras. Su cerebro estaba trabajando horas extra mientras luchaba para averiguar cómo iba a prevenir que ellos se separaran. Ella no podría protegerlos si todos estaban en diferentes lugares. Juntos, planteaban una amenaza mucho más seria, y después de dos encuentros con el psicópata intentando asesinarla, había tenido suficiente. Su cuerpo había recibido suficiente castigo, y no tenía deseos de que el chiflado la alcanzara, no más de lo que quería a los chicos en su línea de visión.

"Podríamos ir todos," espetó ella.

Tres cabezas giraron en su dirección. Jasper frunció el ceño, y Emmett se la quedó mirando con curiosidad.

Oh chico. Tenía que hacer esto bien. ¿Pasar de evitarlos todo el tiempo a de repente querer estar alrededor de ellos veinticuatro por siete?

"Bien, quiero decir, si quisieran," terminó sin convicción. "No me importaría salir de la ciudad por un tiempo."

Recorrió la cara de todos mientras decía esto último.

La expresión de Edward era pensativa. La de Harry era más calculadora, y pudo ver que a él le gustaba la idea de quitarla de la vecindad inmediata, del peligro que enfrentaba. Jasper se veía más indeciso.

"Y tengo que conseguir algo de ropa," añadió cuando nadie habló.

"No es que quiera hacer una compra muy extrema, pero de seguro hay algún lugar cerca de Su casa donde podría recoger algunos pantalones vaqueros y unas camisas."

Ella sonaba desesperada. Se hundió más abajo y tomó el tenedor para levantar el bocado restante de huevos fríos en su boca. Ellos no iban nunca a tragarse su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

Sujetó el plato vacío y retiró el taburete. "Fue sólo una idea," dijo mientras rodeaba la barra para volcar su plato en el fregadero.

"Me gusta la idea," dijo por último Emmett. "Esto podría tomar un par de días para concluirlo, y te aleja de aquí. Con suerte para entonces la policía podría tener un sospechoso ó incluso haberlo arrestado."

"Podría terminar los planos en la oficina," ofreció Edward. "Otra hora ó dos no hará diferencia."

Bella se giró para mirar a Jasper, quien todavía la estaba mirando bastante curioso. Ella habría dicho desconfiado, pero iba a ignorar ese pensamiento.

Además, había decidido quedarse con ellos independientemente del peligro en el que pudieran estar, ¿no?

"¿Estás segura de estar preparada para esto, Bells?" Preguntó Jasper. "Sé que te estás sintiendo mejor, pero no es lo mismo que estar lista para correr a Port Angeles e ir de compras."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Hacer compras aquí ó allí. Todavía es ir de compras.

Además, puedo relajarme en su casa lo mismo que aquí, ¿correcto?"

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió la columna vertebral. Casi se había invitado a sí misma, y mientras que eso no la hubiera molestado nunca hace un año, ahora se sentía como si estuviera asumiendo mucho.

"Yo, uh, supongo que debería haber preguntado si estaba bien ir con ustedes y si tú y Edward en realidad querían regresar a Port Angeles con Emmett."

Jasper acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tiró contra su pecho. "No seas ridícula, pequeña. Eres bienvenida a cualquier lugar en donde estemos y eso es un hecho.

Simplemente vas a tener que dejarnos ponernos al día aquí.

Después de un año de intentar clavarte a un lugar el tiempo suficiente para intercambiar más que algunas bromas, es un poco difícil lidiar con el hecho de que estés aquí, y que quieras estar con nosotros."

A ella se le apretó el pecho, y la culpa le remordió la conciencia, a pesar del hecho que supiera que no los estaba usando ó manipulando. Está bien, quizás los estuviera manipulando, pero era por su propio bienestar, y ella sí quería estar con ellos. Ella sólo tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para ordenar sus sentimientos en torno a la idea de tenerlos a todos ellos.

Preferentemente cuando no hubiera alguien determinado a matarla y posiblemente matarlos.

Le envolvió los brazos en la cintura y puso la cabeza sobre su corazón. "Lo lamento, Jasper."

La tomó por los hombros y con cuidado la apartó de él.

"¿Qué lamentas pequeña?"

Ella miró a Edward y Emmett, quienes aun estaban sentados en la barra observando con interés no disimulado.

"Por no tener más coraje. Por tener miedo. Por no confiar en todos ustedes."

"¿Eso significa que te quedarás?" preguntó él en voz baja. "Más allá del futuro inmediato, después que haya pasado el peligro para ti, ¿te quedarás? ¿Estarás conmigo? ¿Nosotros?"

Ella tragó saliva y miró de nuevo a Edward y Emmett. Había esperanza… y temor en sus miradas.

"Me quedaré," susurró. "No puedo hacer ninguna promesa..."

"Shhh," dijo él, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. "Todo lo que queremos es una oportunidad, Bells. Sólo una oportunidad. Nada más."

Él bajó su dedo por sus labios y lo deslizó fuera del camino justo a tiempo para que su boca presionara suavemente la suya. Hubo una reverencia en su toque, una sensibilidad tan exquisita, casi como si tuviera temor de esperanzarse, de creer que ella había aceptado.

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y por primera vez fue capaz de dejar fuera el hecho que había dos hombres más en la habitación, uno de los cuales le hizo el amor la noche anterior.

No sintió culpa por derramar su amor dentro de este beso, ni se preocupaba por la posibilidad de que Edward o Emmett se sintieran excluidos. Había tantas cosas que ella no podía controlar, y esa no era una de ellas.

Así que se relajó y se dejó llevar. Puso todos los anhelos y las emociones que habían hervido debajo de la superficie por todo el largo año pasado en regresar su beso.

Él envolvió sus brazos más fuertemente a su alrededor, finalmente levantándola para que sus bocas estuvieran parejas. Sus pies colgaban a centímetros del piso, y la presión en las costillas comenzó un dolor en su pecho, pero no le importaba.

"Te necesito, Bells," susurró con voz ronca contra sus labios.

"Dios, te necesito."

"También te necesito a ti," dijo ella a cambio.

Ella cerró los ojos y descansó la frente contra la suya mientras las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos susurraban entre ellos.

Por último la aflojó por su cuerpo hasta que los pies de ella tocaron nuevamente el suelo. Ella hizo una mueca cuando se liberó la presión contra su pecho, y Jasper maldijo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza antes que él pudiera decir algo. "Deja de tratarme como si fuera frágil, Jasper."

Él le enganchó un dedo debajo de la barbilla y la empujó hacia arriba. "No frágil pequeña. Sólo muy preciosa."

¿Qué podría posiblemente decir a eso?

Emmett se aclaró la garganta. "Odio romper esto, pero si vamos a ir, tenemos que salir bastante rápido."

"Necesito llamar y permitir que mi departamento sepa donde estaré," dijo ella mientras se movía lejos de Jasper. Había mucho más para organizar antes de irse, y necesitaba privacidad para hacerlo.

"Entonces arreglemos nuestros problemas y pongámonos en marcha," dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de la barra.

Uno por uno, se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la escalera.

Bella se quedó detrás y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Edward.

Necesitaba tranquilidad. Y no necesitaba ser escuchada.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó para sentarse detrás del escritorio, alcanzando el teléfono cuando lo hacía. Marcó el número de Garrett Adams y rezó que estuviera.

Unos momentos después, él respondió, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Garrett soy Isabella Swan."

"Bella. Me alegra saber de ti. Escuché que has tenido un montón de emoción allá."

"Si, sin duda. Mira, necesito un favor, y no tengo mucho tiempo para entrar en los porqués y para qués."

"Estoy escuchando."

"Necesito un sistema completo de vigilancia instalado en una residencia en las afueras de Forks. Hay una arboleda establecida un poco afuera de la casa en donde me gustaría poner algunas cámaras. Y la casa, necesito todos los ángulos cubiertos. Si alguien, pone un pie en esta propiedad, quiero saber al respecto."

"Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo necesitas que se haga esto?"

Ella dio un respingo. "Hoy. Mañana. A más tardar mañana."

Lo oyó soplar el aliento.

"Hombre, ya sabes que te ayudaría de todas las formas posibles, Bella, pero eso podría ser mucho pedir."

"Lo sé," dijo ella en voz baja. "Pero es importante, Garrett. Estas personas son importantes para mí. Tengo a un lunático intentando matarme y amenazando a la gente cercana a mí. No puedo permitir que se acerque de nuevo. Quiero encerrarlo definitivamente."

"Está bien, dime dónde. Voy a poner a un par de hombres en ello.

Lo arreglaremos para ti."

Ella suspiró con alivio. "Gracias, Garrett. No dejes de enviarme la factura."

"Oh, lo haré, y confía en mí, cariño, no será una barata."

Ella trató de no encogerse. Pero cualquiera que fuera la cantidad que le costara, lo valdría si podía acorralar a este bastardo antes que lastimara a Esme ó a alguno de los chicos.

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, se le ocurrió otro pensamiento. Uno que no había considerado. Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. Si ella no era el objetivo del lunático por su padre, y si no era el objetivo del lunático por Jasper(que seguía siendo su escenario número uno), y si en realidad no estaba yendo tras ella porque era un imbécil cabreado a quien había arrestado en el pasado, entonces, no eran sólo Esme y los chicos objetivos potenciales, sino que sus padres podrían serlo también.

Un gemido se le escapó antes de poder detenerlo.

Intentando no dejar que las posibilidades la vencieran, marcó el número de la estación y esperó a que Renata contestara.

"Renata, ¿está el jefe?" preguntó cuando la voz de la otra mujer llegó por la línea.

"Claro, cariño, sólo un segundo."

Se hizo un silencio en blanco y luego la voz ronca del jefe sonó en el oído de Bella.

"Isabella, ¿cómo estás hoy?"

"Mucho mejor, señor. ¿Cómo va la investigación?"

"Estamos absortos en tu casa. Todavía esperando por el informe de los explosivos usados en tu vehículo. Los preliminares sugieren un trabajo casero, nada profesional. Estamos en el proceso de interrogar a tus vecinos e investigando la conexión entre este tipo y tú, Esme, Jasper y Maria Davis, si es que hay alguna."

"Señor, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que mis padres pudieran también estar en riesgo? Tanto si este tipo me tiene como objetivo, a ellos, a Jasper ó a alguien más, ellos serían víctimas probables."

"Ya estoy en ello. Tu padre se está volviendo loco, pero ya ha aceptado doblar la seguridad en torno a él y a tu madre."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y revoloteó los ojos. "Quería dejarle saber que estoy dejando la ciudad, posiblemente por un par de días. Me voy a Port Angeles con Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

Ellos tienen algo de trabajo que hacer, y pensé que dejar la ciudad podría ser una buena idea."

El jefe hizo un sonido de aprobación. "Hazme saber cuándo regreses. Dependiendo de lo que desenterremos de nuestra investigación, necesitaremos interrogar a Jasper y posiblemente a Edward y Emmett."

"Lo haré."

"Cuídate, Isabella."

Ella colgó y miró con culpa la puerta. Luego, con un firme movimiento de cabeza, se puso de pie y sacudió fuera cualquier duda. Mantener a salvo a las personas que amaba no era algo por lo que alguna vez se disculpara. Caminó fuera de la oficina y no había dado ni dos pasos por el pasillo cuando casi chocó contra Edward. Se congeló y dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando que él no hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación.

"Oye," dijo él en voz baja mientras sus manos llegaban a acunar sus hombros.

"Necesito hablarte un segundo."

Levantó las cejas, y se le aceleró el pulso mientras la incertidumbre se apoderaba de ella.

Él movió una mano para acunar su mejilla. "Deja de parecer tan preocupada."

Le dio la vuelta y la guió de regreso dentro de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Eres tú el que parece preocupado," dijo ella. Y lo hacía. Había preocupación en sus ojos, un borde de incertidumbre acanalado en su frente.

Él estiró la mano para tocarla de nuevo, sus manos deslizándose por sus brazos hasta los hombros.

"Nosotros no usamos preservativos anoche, Bells. Soy tan idiota.

¿Estás tú tomando algo?"

Aliviada, ella se relajó bajo sus manos. "Uso control de la natalidad, Edward. Me pongo una inyección cada tres meses."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Son efectivas? Quiero decir ¿son tan efectivas como usar condones?" Se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Podrían patear mi culo por esto.

Debería haber hecho más para protegerte, para cuidarte."

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla. "Detente.

Honestamente yo tampoco lo pensé en ese momento. Quiero decir, no bajé las escaleras con la única intención de seducirte.

Pero si estás preguntándome si estoy sana…"

Él sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. "No es eso lo que estaba preguntando. Es sólo que esto no salió a colación antes… cuando tuvimos sexo antes. Todos usamos condones entonces."

"Los condones no son infalibles tampoco, sabes," dijo ella secamente.

"Lo sé," dijo él en voz baja. "Simplemente no quisiera embarazarte. Nunca te forzaría a algo para lo que no estuvieras preparada."

Ella caminó dentro de sus brazos, presionándose contra su pecho.

"Acerca de los condones, Edward. ¿Hay alguna razón... alguna razón de salud para que tú… para que cualquiera de ustedes necesitara usar uno?"

La apartó para mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Supongo que ésta es una conversación que todos necesitamos tener juntos."

Ella asintió. "Si en realidad vamos a hacer esto…" Ella suspiró y se frotó la cara, sintiéndose un poco ridícula. Era difícil de sacudir. "Si esto es lo que vamos a hacer, la relación que vamos a compartir…"

"Sólo dilo, Bella. No te matará. Si vas a estar con nosotros tres."

"Si voy a estar con ustedes tres, tiene que haber confianza y apertura entre todos nosotros, no sólo entre tú y yo, y luego entre Emmett y yo y Jasper y yo."

"Entiendo. Todos lo hacemos. Créeme cuando digo que discutir mi historia sexual con otros dos tipos no es algo que me emociona, pero lo que cada uno de nosotros hace ó ha hecho afecta a los otros. A todos nosotros. Así que tenemos que discutirlo. ¿Pero, Bella? No va a ser una conversación larga."

Ella levantó una ceja con interrogación.

"No ha habido nadie más para mí en un largo tiempo. No desde que llegué a un acuerdo con mis sentimientos hacia ti. No puedo saberlo con seguridad, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sé acerca de lo que Emmett y Jasper sienten por ti, no puedo creer que sea diferente para ellos."

"¿Estás tratando de decir que todos ustedes han sido célibes?

¿Qué no ha habido nadie en el último año?"

"No sólo en el último año. Años."

El asombro redondeó su boca. Y pisando los talones de esa sorpresa vino una culpa rápida y dolorosa. Oh, Dios. Mientras ella había estado fuera teniendo su aventura de una noche y haciendo todo lo posible para demostrar que no lo necesitaba, él había estado esperando por ella.

Edward soltó sus hombros y giró hacia un lado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

"No soy un santo. No puedo hablar por los otros. Hubo mujeres.

Especialmente en la universidad. Una ó dos después de eso. Pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, las otras mujeres dejaron de existir para mí."

Amor. La palabra afloró en la mente de ella como un fuego alimentado con gasolina.

Sabía que ellos sentían profundamente por ella. Incluso la amaban de alguna manera. Era difícil no amarse el uno al otro cuando su amistad había corrido tan profundo durante tanto tiempo.

Pero escucharle decir, de manera tan casual, que estaba enamorado de ella, le debilitó las rodillas. Llamó a una necesidad enterrada hace mucho tiempo atrás, la cual floreció y se esforzó por liberarse.

Quería ser amada. Quizás siempre lo había querido. Pero era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

"¿Tú me amas?" susurró ella.

Él le dirigió la mirada más extraña. Cuanto más la miraba, más compleja se convertía su expresión.

"No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente no sabes lo que siento por ti?"

Él se acercó, todavía mirándola con esos intensos ojos grises, tan oscuros que la hicieron temblar.

"Siempre te he amado, querida Bells. Siempre. Pero me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti hace dos años. Te observé prestar juramento a tu posición como oficial de policía, y aún puedo recordar el pánico que me golpeó justo en el pecho al darme cuenta del riesgo que estarías tomando. Me recorrió un sudor frío al darme cuenta que esto era algo de lo que no podía protegerte.

Y entonces, contemplé la posibilidad de perderte, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que no sólo te quería, que no sólo sentía un profundo afecto reservado para una amistad de larga duración.

Estaba completa, totalmente y perdidamente enamorado de ti."

"Ni siquiera sé qué decir," dijo ella con una perdida y confundida voz que no podía controlar.

"No tienes que decir nada," dijo Edward con su manera suave y comprensiva. "Eso es lo que hace al amor tan maravilloso. Se da libremente. No requiere de la comprensión ó de una respuesta.

Simplemente sabes que tienes el mío."

Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho. Tembló contra él, incapaz de contener la cruda emoción que asoló a través de su corazón.

Él depositó pequeños besos sobre sus cabellos mientras su mano le recorría de abajo a arriba la espalda.

"Yo... yo también te amo, Edward," dijo en voz baja. Y en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que lo decía en serio. Sólo le rogaba a Dios que fuera suficiente para superar las dificultades que se avecinaran.

Sus brazos se apretaron en torno a ella, y él tembló a medida que la separaba de él nuevamente.

"Dime… dime que no te arrepientes de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche," dijo él.

Lo miró fijamente, sin ocultar nada. "No me arrepiento,Edward.

No correré esta vez."

Él le puso la mano contra la mejilla, y ella se acarició en su palma, frotando el rostro por su suave piel.

"No importa lo que pase… con los demás… nunca cambiará la manera en que siento por ti, Bells. Necesito que sepas eso."

"Lo sé," dijo en voz baja, incluso cuando su corazón dio un pequeño apretón. Lo que él no dijo, sin embargo, fue cómo podrían tener un futuro juntos a expensas de dos personas que ambos amaban.

Tenía que funcionar. Era una situación de todo o nada. Una que la asustaba como el infierno.

Él se inclinó y le besó la frente, permitiéndole a los labios detenerse un momento.

"Vamos, amor. Seguro que los otros nos están esperando."


	23. Chapter 23

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 22**_

Fue un poco extraño caminar dentro de una casa en la que no había estado por un año. Un lugar del que fue una visitante regular antes de aquella noche.

La gran casa en los exclusivos suburbios de Port Angeles doblaba sus oficinas, a pesar de que mantenían una pequeña oficina en el centro de Port Angeles. ¿Quién la estaba dirigiendo ahora que habían establecido residencia en Forks, y cómo esperaban mantener el próspero negocio viviendo a una hora de distancia?

¿A cuánto estaban renunciando para seguir el acuerdo que decían que querían?

No tenía mucho sentido para ella. Ella no era ni siquiera importante para sus propios padres. ¿Cómo podrían tres hombres tener sentimientos tan profundos hacia ella que arriesgaban todo por lo que habían trabajado tan duro?

Al entrar en la sala de estar, imágenes de aquella noche de hace un año destellaron ante ella, calentando sus mejillas y cuerpo. Un cálido sofoco se centró en su abdomen y lavó a través de sus venas, bañándola de un deseo embriagador.

Ellos cuatro en el sillón. Luego en la alfombra y por último sobre la cama, en uno de los dormitorios principales.

A la mañana siguiente se había despertado en medio de una maraña de cuerpos masculinos, con los brazos y piernas de ellos entrelazados posesivamente sobre los suyos. Se había fugado.

Había corrido tan rápido y lejos como pudo, regresando a casa.

Había ignorado sus llamadas telefónicas, y cuando finalmente habían aparecido delante de su puerta, había utilizado el trabajo y cualquier otra cosa en lo que pudo pensar para evitarlos.

Y entonces las llamadas se detuvieron. Las excusas para hablar con ellos cesaron.

El silencio se había extendido entre ellos como un abismo. Fue entonces cuando el verdadero dolor la había golpeado, porque ese fue el momento en que los había perdido.

Hasta hace unas pocas noches, cuando habían aparecido en su habitación del hospital, con la determinación grabada en sus facciones como piedra.

Todo el tiempo que ella había pensado que habían renunciado a ella, se habían movido silenciosamente en un segundo plano.

Esperando. Por ella.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en un gran sofá modular. Indigna. Se sentía completa y absolutamente indigna de tal amor y devoción.

La desconcertaba.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Edward.

Levantó la vista para verlo de pie junto al sofá, la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien. Simplemente pensando."

Se sentó junto a ella, con las piernas casi tocándola.

"¿Acerca de aquella noche?"

Ella asintió.

"Pienso en ello también," dijo él. "Todo el tiempo."

"Todos pensamos en ello," dijo Emmett desde la puerta.

Él comenzó a cruzar la sala y se detuvo a unos metros de ella. Ella gesticuló hacia el lugar junto a ella.

"Siéntate. Me pones nerviosa parado sobre mí de esa manera."

"Eso es porque es un bastardo grande," dijo Edward con tono divertido.

Emmett le lanzó un oscuro ceño fruncido pero se sentó al lado de Bella. Su mano se posó en la nuca de ella al echarse hacia atrás.

Frotó los músculos anudados, y ella se balanceó hacia atrás desde su lugar en el borde del sillón, buscando más de su toque.

"Eres tan receptiva," murmuró Emmett. "Lo fuiste esa noche también. Te toqué, y cobraste vida en mis manos. Estaba tan hambriento por ti. Todavía estoy hambriento, Bells. Nunca ha habido otra mujer como tú para mí."

Ella giró, haciendo que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo por su espalda.

"Cada vez que creo saber cómo me siento ó que decir, te las arreglas para decir ó hacer algo que lo vuelve completamente ineficaz," dijo ella entrecortada. "¿Qué le digo a algo así? ¿Que nunca me sentiré digna de la devoción que ustedes tres me han demostrado? ¿Qué los miro, y recuerdo aquella noche y sé que nadie significará tanto para mí como ustedes tres lo hacen?"

Las lágrimas obstruyeron su garganta, y ella tragó a través del pesado nudo, determinada a no quebrarse delante de ellos.

Apretó los dientes e inhaló aire por la nariz.

Vino un silencio de asombro antes de que Emmett casi explotara.

Alargó la mano hacia ella, arrastrándola a su regazo y dentro de sus brazos. No hubo delicadeza en sus acciones. Ella no esperaba ninguna.

Le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y cerró los labios sobre los de ella. Tocó sus mejillas, le rozó los párpados con los pulgares, arrastró un dedo por su cabello.

"¿No lo sabes? Eres todo para mí, Bells. Todo. ¿No eres digna?

¡Querido Dios!

¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar tal cosa? Tú has creído en nosotros, nos has amado desde que éramos unos rebeldes mocosos mal educados. Nos defendías cuando nadie más lo hacía.

¿Digna? Nosotros no somos dignos de ti, cariño, pero no voy a dejar que eso me impida tenerte."

"Entonces tómame," susurró ella.

Un carrasposo gruñido trabajó desde su pecho. "Nada me encantaría más que arrastrarte escaleras arriba y encerrarte en mi dormitorio por las próximas doce horas."

Ella sonrió ante el torturado sonido de su voz. "Oigo un pero allí."

"Pero para todo lo que tengo tiempo es para un rapidito, y tu mereces más que eso."

Ella frunció el ceño, pero la hizo callar con un dedo.

"Tengo que ir a la obra y averiguar qué demonios está ocurriendo.

Pero no creas que olvidaré dónde lo dejamos aquí. Me pediste que te tomara, y créeme que voy a tomarte. Una y otra vez."

Ella se estremeció ante sus sensuales palabras. Su mirada se fijó en sus labios duros y sin embargo tan invitadores. Se inclinó para besarlo,Cálidas, suaves, y húmedas, sus lenguas se resbalaron juntas.

"Desearía que no tuvieras que irte," susurró ella.

Él volvió a gruñir. "Yo también, cariño. Mi polla está tan dura que voy a tener problemas para caminar."

Ella soltó una risita. Déjaselo a Emmett el arruinar un perfecto momento sensual por ser un chico. La mirada de ella se deslizó hacia los lados, donde Edward estaba sentado a unos metros de distancia, y pudo ver el interés no disimulado en su rostro. El deseo. Y si no se equivocaba, él estaba tan duro como Emmett había informado estar.

Interesante. Había estado tan preocupada acerca de demostrarle afecto a uno delante de los demás. De besar ó tocar por temor de ponerlos celosos, pero la reacción de Edward estaba lejos de los celos ó el resentimiento. Se veía como si quisiera unirse.

No era como si no lo hubieran hecho antes.

El calor impregnó sus mejillas. Iba a tener que superar su vergüenza acerca de aquella noche. Obviamente iba a ocurrir de nuevo. Y pronto, si tenía que adivinar.

La tensión sexual entre todos ellos estaba a punto de ebullición, y algo tenía que entregar.

"Mejor que te marches antes que te ate al sillón," dijo ella a la ligera.

A él se le tensó todo el cuerpo. Sus músculos se contrajeron y ondularon, y un escalofrío le recorrió los hombros. La levantó fuera de su regazo, la puso entre él y Edward y luego se levantó bruscamente.

"Volveré más tarde," dijo entrecortadamente.

Sin mirar atrás, echó a andar hacia la puerta, casi colisionando con Jasper mientras este entraba en la sala.

Jasper lo miró con curiosidad pero se encogió de hombros y luego caminó hacia donde Edward y Bella estaban sentados.

"¿Estás lista para ir de compras, pequeña?"

Ella contuvo el aliento. Sip. Compras. Cualquier cosa para distraerse de la chisporroteante tensión entre ella y Emmett. Ó el hecho de que estaba tentada de correr tras él, placarlo y follar hasta volar su cerebro. Ella estiró su mano hacia la de Edward y la apretó. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso antes de levantarse del sillón.

"Más tarde," dijo él con voz ronca. "Si Emmett no te ha llevado a lugares desconocidos para entonces."

Había un conocimiento divertido en su voz, pero también una fácil aceptación que la calentaba. Dios, ellos realmente podrían estar bien con todo esto.

"Te quiero," susurró ella, emocionada por cómo sonó al salir de sus labios.

"Te quiero, dulce Bells. Diviértete con Jasper. Estaré trabajando.

Asoma tu cabeza cuando regreses para saber que estás aquí."

Ella sonrió y salió del sofá para caminar hacia Jasper. Él estiró la mano para tomar la suya cuando se acercó. Entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de ella hacia la puerta principal.

Sin tener en cuenta a ninguno de los grandes centros comerciales en el área de Por Angeles, Bella en cambio optó por el más cercano Súper Wall-Mart y compró un par de jeans, algunas camisas, ropa interior y calcetines, y atrapó un par de sandalias.

Porque sin bien ahora podía al menos agacharse para atarse los zapatos, aun era malditamente incómodo.

Cuando sugirió recoger filetes para que Edward los cocinara a la parrilla como originalmente habían planeado, Jasper la miró, horrorizado. Ella levantó las manos, con las palmas en alto.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres una bárbara," murmuró él. "Tú y Emmett, lo juro."

"¿Qué?" exigió nuevamente ella.

"No compras filetes en Wal-Mart. Si no es contra la ley, debería serlo. Si quieres filetes, pasaremos por City Market de camino a casa."

"Eso está por lo menos a cuarenta y cinco minutos fuera del camino."

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Y? ¿No te sientes aventurera hoy?"

Ella estrechó los ojos. "¿Eso fue un desafío?"

Él sonrió con inocencia. "¿Te desafiaría yo a hacer algo? Podría escoger algún buen vino y los ingredientes para el pastel de queso. Hago uno que vale la pena."

La boca se le hizo agua. "Me atacaste con azúcar", le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él sacó su billetera para pagar por la ropa, pero ella frunció el ceño y tendió la mano para detenerlo. Él suspiró profundamente pero se apartó de su camino para que ella pudiera darle a la cajera su tarjeta bancaria.

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que prepares caramelo?" preguntó ella esperanzada al subir a la camioneta de Edward.

Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron con diversión. "Podría ser convencido."

"Mmmm," dijo ella con entusiasmo. "Pásalo un poco de cocción para que esté duro como me gusta a mí."

La miró ceñudo. "Tengo algo duro para ti, pequeña muchacha."

Ella se echó a reír. "¡Jasper!" Luego lo miró maliciosamente.

"Hazme chocolate, y haré algo al respecto de eso duro tuyo."

Por un momento le preocupó haberse ido un poco por la borda con esa seductora charla de golfa. No sonaba como ella. Oh, no es como si ella fuera pura dulzura y luz. De hecho, un año atrás, podía ser tan cruda como los chicos, cuando hacían payasadas alrededor.

Ella hizo una mueca. Ése era el problema. Había un montón de cosas que solía hacer cuando no había estado preocupada por lo que ellos pensaran de ella. Con un suspiro, ella se volvió y miró por la ventana antes de poder responder.

Ellos condujeron por la 610 y salieron para ir a la gran tienda gourmet de comestibles que era una de las favoritas de Jasper.

Entró con él y lo observó analizar cada pedazo de carne detrás de la vitrina de vidrio antes de finalmente elegir cuatro chuletas grandes.

Mientras el carnicero las envolvía, Jasper serpenteaba por los exhibidores, inspeccionando las otras selecciones. Bella alcanzó el paquete justo mientras Jasper regresaba.

"Vayamos a por los mariscos. Se me ocurrió conseguir algunos camarones para hacer una noche."

"¿Bastoncitos de pescado rebozados en salsa de cerveza?" preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto. Según Emmett, la cerveza es un grupo alimenticio propio," dijo él secamente. "Bien, eso y el ketchup."

Eso era verdad, y aunque Jasper tolerara la afinidad de Emmett por la cerveza y la de Bella él ni una vez había tomado alcohol. El vino que estaba sosteniendo lo tenía para el resto de ellos, pero nuca lo consumía tampoco.

Tenía algo que ver con su padre. Hasta allí sabía, y nada más. Jasper nunca hablaba de su vida anterior a su llegada a casa de Esme.

"Me malcrías," dijo ella por último.

Él sonrió. "Intento. No soy suave como Edward, ni tan inteligente y refinado, y no soy una gigantesca torta musculosa de carne como lo es Emmett, así que mi plan es seducirte con comida."

Ella rió. "Conociéndome como me conoces, entonces, deberías saber que llegarás mucho más lejos que los otros dos."

Él le guiñó un ojo. "Lo sé. Tu estómago es la puerta a tu alma."

Pagaron y caminaron de regreso a la camioneta.

"¿Cómo lo estás llevando?" preguntó él mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. "No te preocupes." Sostuvo su muñeca en alto y la dobló y rotó para él. "¿Ves? Casi completamente bien. Sólo un poco rígida y dolorida."

"Tus cardenales ya casi no existen," dijo él en voz baja.

Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta reflexivamente. "En realidad todo lo que aun siento es el corte en mi cabeza. Debería ser capaz de volver al trabajo pronto." Ó quizás no, si su departamento no tenía suerte con su investigación. Ese pensamiento la deprimía.

Jasper frunció el ceño mientras conducía fuera del estacionamiento. "Me gustaría que no regresaras nunca en absoluto," murmuró.

Ella miró su perfil con sorpresa. "¿Por qué dices algo como eso?"

Él apartó brevemente la mirada del tráfico y trabó miradas con ella. "¿Quieres que mienta?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

Volvió su atención a la unión en la 610. "Es peligroso," dijo. "Me preocupa."

Ella se retorció en el asiento tanto como se lo permitía el cinturón de seguridad y lo enfrentó. "Puedo cuidar de mi misma, Jasper.

Soy un oficial de policía entrenado.

Puedo disparar mi arma con exacta precisión. Me califiqué la primera de todo mi departamento. Estoy entrenada en auto-defensa, y he tomado numerosas clases de artes marciales y combate mano a mano. No soy sólo una falda y una cara bonita detrás de una placa. Soy malditamente buena en mi trabajo."

"Todo ese entrenamiento no te ayudó la noche en que ese bastardo te atacó.

Calificarte primera con tu arma no ayuda si consiguen quitártela," dijo él sombríamente. "Él casi te mata. Él intentó matarte."

Ella respiró hondo varias veces y luchó para que la ira no sacara lo mejor de ella.

Sabía que él se preocupaba por ella.

"No dije que fuera invencible," dijo con calma. "Nadie lo es. Una sola persona no podría haber resistido ese ataque. Emmett no podría haberlo hecho, y él es un tipo grande. Este tipo era más grande. Mucho más grande. Y loco como una cabra. A una persona normal, podría haberlo derribado y hacerlo arrestado."

"Pero sólo se necesita a una persona anormal, Bella," dijo él en voz baja. "Él podría haberte violado. Podría haberte golpeado hasta matarte. Podría haberte asfixiado. Un sinnúmero de cosas podrían haberte ocurrido porque él era más grande y fuerte. Se me ocurre que el resultado podría haber sido el mismo con cualquier otra persona. Pero tú no eres simplemente cualquier otra persona para mí, pequeña."

Lo miró fijamente. "Sé todas esas cosas, Jasper. Lo hago. Me entreno para lo peor.

Me preparo para lo peor. Si, podría haberme violado. Ya lo sé.

Pero no ocurrió.

Hice lo que se suponía que debía hacer y dio sus frutos. Estoy viva gracias a mi entrenamiento."

Él palideció ante sus palabras. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada acerca de todo esto? ¿Hablar así de los hechos como si no hubieras sido tú? Hablas de ser violada como si todo fuera parte del trabajo. Como si que él te hayan molido a golpes fuera simplemente un riesgo de la profesión."

"Es un riesgo de la profesión," dijo ella con suavidad. "No es uno que ocurra con frecuencia, pero siempre hay una posibilidad.

Podría recibir un disparo. Podría conseguir una paliza. Podría ser violada. Ó atropellada. Hay un millón de '¿y si?'.

Sabía en lo que me metía."

Sus dedos estaban blancos alrededor del volante, y su mandíbula apretada. "Tú sabes que no es fácil para mí sentarme y preocuparme cada vez que vayas a trabajar."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Jasper? ¿Me estás dando un ultimátum?"

La preocupación se aferró a su vientre, y tenía campanillas de alerta sonándole con ferocidad en la cabeza.

"No, por supuesto que no," murmuró él. "Maldita sea, simplemente me preocupo.

Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo."

Ella se inclinó sobre el asiento y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Sé que te preocupas, Jasper. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer que lo detenga.

Todo lo que puedo prometerte es que tendré cuidado y que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para volver a casa, a ti, cada vez y todas las veces."

"¿Estarás?" Preguntó. "¿Volviendo a casa, a mí, todas las veces?"

Ella apartó la mirada. Quizás se había precipitado al decir eso.

"Estoy dispuesta a ver dónde nos llevan las cosas," dijo ella en voz baja.

"Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, pequeña."

Él le levantó la mano y la besó, luego la apoyó en su regazo, donde mantuvo los dedos entrelazados en los de ella. Condujeron el resto del camino en silencio, pero él mantuvo su mano apretada alrededor de la suya.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

glory cullem GRACIAS Y NORMALMENTE ACTUALIZO LOS LUNES,MIERCOLES Y VIERNES

Mary de cullen


	24. Chapter 24

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 23**_

Bella y Jasper llevaron los alimentos a la cocina, y Jasper desempaquetó los filetes y los puso a marinar. Cuando comenzó a colocar en el refrigerador los ingredientes para la tarta de queso, las cejas de ella subieron.

"¿No vamos a hacerlo?" preguntó.

"Más tarde," dijo él secamente.

Entonces sacó una pluma y papel y garabateó una nota. La apoyó contra la cazuela en la que los filetes se estaban marinando y luego fue al fregadero a lavar sus manos.

Bella se acercó y se inclinó para leer la nota. La mano de Jasper se curvó alrededor de su hombro, y ella saltó.

"Sólo le notificaba a Edward que los filetes estarán listos para asar a la parrilla en una hora," dijo Jasper sencillamente.

"¿Vas a algún sitio?" preguntó ella.

"Arriba. Contigo."

Sus ojos se ensancharon, y su corazón dio un vuelco, dándole una sensación de pánico en su pecho. La tomó en sus brazos y se quedó mirando su boca con ojos medio entornados, como si no quisiera más que besarla.

Su boca se abrió mientras trataba de tragar más aire hacia sus pulmones dolorosamente apretados. Estaba nerviosa, sí. En particular ahora, después de haber hecho el amor con Edward.

Jasperlo sabía, tenía que saberlo. Ella y Edward no fueron exactamente discretos. ¿Cuáles eran los motivos de Jasper? ¿Y estos importaban, cuándo lo deseaba tanto?

Él inclinó su cabeza y despacio cerró la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios presionaron suavemente, tomando posesión de su boca. Su lengua se deslizaba sin esfuerzo sobre la suya, degustándola, ofreciéndole su gusto a ella. Él estaba presente, dentro de ella, cada vez que inhalaba. Su olor la llenó. Comodidad. Seguridad. Amor.

Para todos los objetivos prácticos, esta era la primera vez que ellos harían el amor juntos. Sólo ellos dos. Y de repente estaba muerta de miedo.

Jasper la sintió temblar contra él, sacudirse bajo las yemas de sus dedos mientras la mantenía cerca. Sus pequeños jadeos eran desiguales, y cuando él se alejó, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Ella se veía asustada. El dolor enroscó su puño alrededor de él, apretando incómodamente. Ella tenía miedo. De él.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó ella.

Él debía haber dejado que sus sentimientos se mostraran, no es que alguna vez hubiera sido bueno ocultándolos de ella. Ella tenía un modo de exponerlo indiscretamente, desollándolo ampliamente para exponerlo ante el mundo. No era una perspectiva cómoda para un hombre.

"Tienes miedo de mí, "dijo él en voz baja.

El dolor llenó sus ojos, y ella extendió la mano para tomar su cara.

Él no pudo evitar la reacción de girar hacia su palma para besar la piel suave como la de un bebé.

"No de ti "susurró ella. "Nunca de ti, Jasper. Pero no te mentiré y diré que no tengo miedo. No de ti, sino de lo que piensas. De lo que sientes."

Sus cejas se unieron en confusión. Él percibió que esta era una conversación importante, y no quería tenerla aquí abajo, sin importar que él, como se suponía, estaba dispuesto a compartir a Bella con Edward y Emmett. Nadie alguna vez dijo que él no podía mantener alguna parte de ella especial, lejos de los demás.

"¿Vendrás arriba conmigo, nena? Podemos hablar en el dormitorio. "

Ella asintió, y él tomó su mano, sosteniéndola fuerte en la suya.

Caminaron juntos hacia la escalera y él enroscó su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se ponían en marcha.

La empujó suavemente hacia dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Sin vacilación, la atrajo hacia su pecho, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder reclamar sus labios.

"He esperado tanto tiempo para tenerte así, Bells, "susurró él mientras la llevaba hacia atrás, hacia la cama. "En mis brazos, mirándome como me miraste en la cocina. "

La bajó con cuidado hacia la cama, bajando con ella, sosteniéndose encima de ella mientras miraba intensamente en sus ojos.

"Dime de qué tienes miedo, nena."

Ella subió la mirada hacia él y alcanzó a tocar su cara. Trazó las líneas de su frente y siguió hacia abajo hasta su mandíbula. Vacilando, pasó un dedo sobre sus firmes labios.

Él cogió la punta entre sus dientes, pellizcando ligeramente mientras lo aspiraba hacia adentro de su boca.

Un temblor se movió a lo largo de su cuerpo. Ella quería aquella boca sobre la suya. Él sería tan exquisitamente tierno. Siempre la trataba como porcelana fina.

Siempre era protector con ella, siempre había apoyado sus esperanzas y sueños.

"No tengo miedo de ti "ella se apresuró a explicar. " Nunca de ti, Jasper.

Tengo miedo de ver cambiar la manera en que me miras. De que cambie lo que sientes por mí. "

Su frente se arrugó, y sus ojos llamearon. "¿Por qué cambiaría algo de eso?"

"Por qué hice el amor con Edward" dijo ella con sobriedad.

"Porque... haré el amor con Emmett. "

Su aliento sopló ligeramente sobre su pelo, despeinándolo en su frente.

"Edward dijo... "

"¿Qué dijo Edward?" preguntó él, con una nota de curiosidad en su tono.

"Él dijo que si hubieras sido tu o Emmett el que hiciera el amor conmigo la otra noche, a pesar de que hubiera querido ser él, no se habría disgustado. Dijo que habría estado aliviado."

"Aliviado" Él frunció el ceño un poco mientras lo decía, y ella sostuvo su aliento hasta que su expresión se relajó. "Supongo que puedo entender por qué él lo puso así".

"¿Puedes?" preguntó ella. "¿Estás enfadado o herido por que yo estuve con él?"

Él sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, aún mientras su expresión permanecía indecisa. Deslizó su rodilla entre sus piernas y se movió un poco hacia su derecha para que rodaran de lado. Él colocó su cabeza sobre su brazo musculoso y acarició con su otra mano su costado hasta llegar a la cadera.

"No estoy enfadado ni herido, nena. Yo sabía que si esto iba funcionar para nosotros, harías el amor con Edward o Emmett. No espero que el tiempo que pases con ellos sea siempre en grupo.

No espero compartir con ellos todos mis momentos contigo, así que no es justo esperarlo de parte de ellos."

"¿Pero estás realmente bien con ello?" preguntó ella con inquietud. Había todavía una corriente submarina de duda en su voz, y esto la detenía.

"Define `bien'" dijo él con una risa sardónica. "No te mentiré y diré que cuando bajé y te vi acostada con Edward en el sofá, mi pecho no se hundió sólo un poco. Pero había también una ligereza allí, alivio, como lo dijo Edward. Quería ser yo, pero también me di cuenta que iba a ser yo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era darte tiempo."

Él llevó su mano de nuevo hacia arriba a su hombro, luego a la curva de su cuello y finalmente a su cara. La besó otra vez, sólo un beso ligero en la comisura de su boca, pero ella sintió el amor detrás del gesto, lo sintió hasta los dedos de sus pies.

"Siento que te he amado siempre, Bells. Desde que nos conocimos en aquel arroyo, y si no te amé entonces, perdí mi corazón cuando tumbaste a Emmett y Edward por reírse de mí. Hay veces cuando resiento el hecho de tener que compartirte con ellos. En mi corazón, fuiste mía primero".

Ella aspiró su aliento y tembló mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "Pero también sé tanto como te amo que ellos te aman también. Y luego imagino el tener que estar sin ti y eso me hace daño. Es un dolor físico que no puedo controlar. Sé que es como ellos deben sentirse. Ellos son hermanos para mí y sé que también los amas. Puedo sentarme aquí y hablar del daño que esto nos causaría a mí y a ellos, pero no es nada comparado al dolor que esto te causaría si te hiciéramos escoger.

Te conozco lo bastante bien para saber es que eso es algo que nunca harías. Es por lo qué corriste con tanta fuerza. Porque no querías hacernos daño, sin importar cuánto te estabas hiriendo a ti misma".

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Él suavemente las retiró con los pulgares mientras miraba con seriedad sus ojos llorosos.

"Realmente te amo, Jasper" susurró ella. "Gracias por comprender y por no sentirte amenazado por el hecho de que también amo a Edward y Emmett"

"Sólo te queremos con nosotros" dijo él seriamente mientras acariciaba su pelo.

"Sabemos que no será fácil, pero estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para tenerte siempre con nosotros"

"Hazme el amor, Jasper. He esperado mucho tiempo"

Él rodó sobre ella, colocando sus rodillas en el colchón mientras la miraba. Con dedos torpes, él llevó su blusa hacia arriba en su cuerpo hasta que ésta se arrugó alrededor de su cuello.

Despacio, él movió cada brazo sobre ella y luego deslizó la blusa por su cabeza. La arrojó hacia un lado y luego bajó la cabeza hacia su vientre. Labios calientes y dulces hicieron presión en su caja torácica. Él puso besos suaves sobre su piel, comenzando en el borde de su sostén y deslizándose hacia abajo hasta su ombligo.

Su lengua húmeda rozó el hueco, se arremolinó alrededor del centro y luego sus dientes rasparon la piel temblorosa. Manoseó a tientas el botón de su bragueta, finalmente haciéndolo reventar.

La cremallera se retiró hacia abajo y sus dedos se metieron dentro de la pretina.

Ella se arqueó hacia arriba para permitirle bajar los vaqueros sobre sus caderas.

Estos se deslizaron hacia abajo por sus piernas, amontonándose en sus tobillos. Ella pateó mientras él tiraba, y segundos más tarde estaba libre. Estaba tendida allí en el medio de la cama en sostén y bragas. Su ropa interior completamente blanca, no era atractiva.

A él no pareció importarle su gusto en lencería. Él se veía demasiado interesado en sacarla de ella para notarlo.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo otra vez y la acogió en sus brazos. Besó el valle entre sus pechos mientras sus manos cavaban entre ella y la cama. Sus dedos encontraron el broche del sostén, y lo abrió.

Él movió sus manos hacia arriba sobre sus hombros, arrastrando las correas con sus dedos mientras los bajaba sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron con deseo a medida que las tazas de su sostén se separaban de sus pechos. Sus pezones se fruncieron y apretaron dolorosamente, y él no la había tocado aún. El sostén voló a través del cuarto y luego sus manos volvieron a sus costados. Él envolvió aquellos dedos largos y delgados alrededor su caja torácica, su toque era tierno y posesivo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras su oscura cabeza se inclinaba hacia su pecho. Él rodó su lengua sobre una de las crestas sensitivas, arrastrándola despacio sobre la punta.

Ella cerró sus ojos y gimoteó mientras destellos de placer se centraban en su núcleo, apretando su coño y enviado una necesidad cruda y dolorosa directamente a su corazón.

"Por favor "susurró ella. "Te necesito tanto, Jasper"

Él levantó su cabeza, y sus miradas se unieron. El calor chispeó a través de aquella conexión, envolviéndolos y envió electricidad a través de sus venas. Él subió para reclamar su boca otra vez. Sus dedos encontraron sus pechos, apretando la carne suave contra sus palmas, tocando luego con los dedos los pezones.

"Eres tan hermosa, Bella. Me quitas el aliento siempre que te miro"

Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, y ella brilló con sus palabras.

"Te amo" susurró ella. "Siempre te he amado. Tú fuiste la primera persona que verdaderamente me amó. "

Su boca rozaba desde su mandíbula hacia su oído y luego hacia abajo, susurrando en su cuello. Sus dedos se curvaron en sus pechos, extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de fuego donde tocaban.

Los besos cosquillearon en su piel. Ella dobló su espalda cuando su boca se cerró caliente alrededor de un pezón. Él lo chupó entre sus dientes y lo sostuvo allí, pellizcando ligeramente el brote tenso. Ella vibró en su núcleo. Caliente, dolorida y necesitada.

Estaba inflamada y lista. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y ardiendo cada vez más fuera de control con cada barrida de su lengua, con cada caricia tierna de sus dedos.

La ligera raspadura de sus palmas sobre las curvas de sus caderas provocó ligeros estremecimientos. Él enganchó sus dedos en la cinta de sus bragas y tiró hacia abajo hasta que el pequeño triángulo de rizos fue expuesto a su vista... y tocado.

Él se alejó, llevándose con él su ropa interior para dejarla caer en el suelo. Se puso de pie precipitadamente al lado de la cama y comenzó a tirar de la suya.

Su cuerpo era perfecto en una forma sólida de músculos y tendones. Tanto él como Emmett trabajaban junto a sus equipos, y eso era evidente en el bronceado oscuro y la ondulación de músculos a través de sus hombros y pecho.

Mientras él tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo, su respiración se detuvo cuando su rígida polla se balanceó ante su vista. Rodeada por rizos rubios y gruesos, esta sobresalía hacia arriba, gruesa y pesada.

Era una visión que la hipnotizaba. Ella se imaginó su dureza dentro de su boca, su cuerpo, acariciando con fuerza y profundamente dentro de ella.

Ella se retorció y se movió nerviosamente sobre la cama, agitada en su deseo afilado de tenerlo. Todo de él. Cuando él se fue hacia la mesa de noche, ella sabía que iba por un condón.

"Jasper" dijo ella suavemente. "No lo hagas". Él alzó la vista bruscamente, su mirada preguntando.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres un condón, Bells?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, sabiendo que antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos ellos debían tener la misma conversación que había tenido con Edward.

Ella miró hacia abajo y cerró sus ojos mientras la cama se inclinaba y él volvía. Él levantó su barbilla con sus dedos.

"¿Qué está mal?" preguntó él.

"Sólo lamento que debido a mi culpa, nosotros aún tengamos que tener esta conversación" dijo ella con un suspiro.

Ojos verdaderamente perplejos le devolvieron la mirada. "Nena, me perdí".

Entonces su mirada se agudizó. "¿Edward no utilizó un condón?"

La miró casi enfadado.

Ella soltó su aliento. Estaba haciendo un enorme lío de esto.

"No, Edward no lo utilizó. No pensamos en ello en el momento. Él estuvo bastante preocupado sobre esto por la mañana siguiente, pero le aseguré yo usaba control de natalidad".

Jasper frunció el ceño. "No es sobre ti usando control de natalidad. Edward debió protegerte mejor".

"Si yo no hubiera tenido ese asunto de una sola noche con alguien después de aquella noche hace un año, nosotros no nos molestaríamos en tener estas conversaciones", dijo ella con voz baja.

Jasper parpadeó. "¿Qué? Tú piensas... espera un minuto. ¿Qué estás pensando exactamente? "

Ella se movió incómoda. "Usé protección esa noche. Estoy sana.

Sólo ocurrió esa vez. Yo estaba tan mal por ello al día siguiente que no podía soportar el pensamiento de alguien más que tú o Edward o Emmett estuviera alguna vez tocándome".

Ella miró hacia abajo con aire de culpabilidad mientras terminaba.

"Bella nena, mírame" dijo Jasper suavemente.

Ella miró hacia arriba nerviosamente, preocupada por lo que vería en sus ojos.

¿Decepción? ¿Repugnancia? Pero no vio nada de esto. Ella vio amor.

"No estoy aún seguro de que decir aquí. No quiero decir algo incorrecto. Seré honesto. Cuando me dijiste que habías dormido con alguien más después de lo que pasó aquí, fue como sentir un tiro en las entrañas. Quise ir a la caza del bastardo y patear su culo. Quise envolverme alrededor de ti tanto que te perderías en mí y sólo en mí. Pero entonces vi la mirada en tus ojos. La autoacusación y la preocupación de que de algún modo nos traicionaste. Vi la vulnerabilidad y el dolor, y fui herido una vez más".

Él acarició con sus dedos su mejilla, arriba y abajo, y luego frotó sus nudillos a lo largo de su mandíbula. "Lo que está pasando ahora es lo importante. No lo que pasó entonces. No me entiendas mal, si te metes ahora en la cama con alguien más que yo... o Emmett o Edward" él añadió con voz estrangulada "no sólo daré patadas a su culo sino al tuyo también. Y luego te ataré a mi cama durante el próximo año".

Su risa salió inestable y terminó en un sollozo.

"Lo siento. Nunca lo he dicho, pero lo he deseado tantas veces."

"No lo hagas, nena. Vinimos a ti de repente, te aturdimos y te asustamos a muerte.

Sin importar lo que nosotros queríamos, no habías hecho un compromiso con nosotros. No nos debías nada"

Ella sacudió su cabeza a ciegas. "Lo hice. Al menos les debía una explicación, una conversación antes de meterme en la cama de alguien más" Ella cerró los ojos a medida que sus lágrimas se deslizaban. "Me odio por hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice.

Yo estaba... sola. Yo los quería, pero no sabía cómo pedir lo que quería".

"Ahhh, nena" murmuró él mientras tiraba de ella hacia sus brazos.

La acunó contra su pecho y llenó de besos diminutos la cima de su cabeza, su frente, y sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Acarició su pelo durante varios minutos mientras ella se apretaba más fuerte contra él. "Sobre los condones, Bella. Quiero protegerte".

Ella se apartó, sólo lo bastante para poder verlo. "Edward dijo... él dijo que no hubo otra mujer desde que supo que me amaba".

Los ojos de Jasper llamearon por la sorpresa.

"Él está sano, y yo estoy sano, pero si vamos a… Si vamos a meternos en esta clase de relación, tenemos que asegurarnos que todos estamos en la misma página" dijo

Jasper llanamente. Ella asintió. "He hecho el amor con dos mujeres" dijo él solemnemente. "Una chica con la que salí en mi primer año de universidad y luego... tu".

Ella se quedó inmóvil contra él. "¿Eso es todo? " susurró ella.

"Al igual que Edward, nunca tuve otra mujer después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti" El dolor torció su rasgos. "En realidad eso no es cierto" Él miró hacia abajo, y fue su turno de forzar hacia arriba su barbilla para que la mirara.

"¿Qué es lo que no es cierto?" preguntó ella.

"Yo siempre te he amado. Y supongo que es por lo qué no puedo estar enfadado contigo por dormir con otro hombre, porque yo dormí con otra mujer sabiendo que te amaba y que no había ninguna posibilidad de no amarte alguna vez".

Su corazón se torció en un enorme nudo. Entonces este se aflojó, tomó alas y voló.

El amor burbujeó en su pecho, llenándolo hasta que pensó que iba a reventar.

"Te amo" dijo ella simplemente. "Y tenías razón. Lo que era no es tan importante como lo que es y lo que será".

"Lo que será" murmuró él." Lo que va a ser, nena, es que voy a amarte y voy a hacer lo imposible para que este arreglo funcione".

"Entonces ámame. Haz el amor conmigo. Te necesito, Jasper.

Siempre te he necesitado".

Su boca se cerró sobre la suya, alimentándose ávidamente, bebiendo a sorbos en sus labios y luego devorando. Ella chupó su labio inferior, pellizcando con cuidado con sus dientes y luego calmando con su lengua. Su dureza colocada entre sus piernas mientras él movía su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Lo acunó contra ella, absorbiendo su calor, su poder. Sus manos se movieron por su cuerpo, sus hombros, su espalda, hacia abajo hasta sus nalgas musculosas. Estas se apretaron bajo las yemas de sus dedos a medida que ella exploraba los globos redondeados.

Él colocó sus codos a cada lado de su cabeza y bajó para besarla mientras movía su cadera hacia adelante entre sus muslos.

Su polla frotó los rizos entre sus piernas y luego cavó más profundo mientras flexionaba su cadera.

Ella se abrió a él, deseándolo. Su coño palpitó, cada pequeño pulso disparando una oleada de adrenalina líquida por su pelvis.

La amplia cabeza de su pene empujó sus pliegues, frotando de un lado a otro su clítoris antes de colocarse más abajo en su entrada.

Espasmos de placer, se centraron en el tembloroso pedazo de carne entre sus piernas y se irradiaron hacia fuera en todas direcciones, lamieron sobre ella a medida que él frotaba hacia arriba otra vez desde su entrada, por la carne delicada y húmeda.

"Jasper, por favor" jadeó ella.

Apoyándose en un brazo, él extendió entre ellos su otra mano y agarró su polla, colocándola en posición, luego deslizándola hacia adelante solamente una pulgada.

Ella aspiró su aliento y se puso tiesa desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies mientras una explosión de sensación la sacudió hasta su núcleo. Él era tan grueso, tan duro.

Ella cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás a medida que él se deslizaba hacia adelante. Su cuerpo se estiró para acomodar el de él, cediendo ante su intrusión persistente.

Y luego él se retiró, y ella gimió en protesta. Él se colocó sobre sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, flexionó sus caderas para entrar en ella una vez más, entonces capturó su boca en un beso exigente.

Ella podía sentir la tensión, la lucha dentro de él. Tenía miedo de lastimarla. Ella sonrió, deslizó su boca hacia abajo por su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su cuello y luego hundió los dientes en su piel.

"¡Bella, Dios querido, detente!"

Ella sonrió abiertamente y mordisqueó hasta su oído antes de chupar el lóbulo hacia dentro de su boca. Él se estremeció contra ella y se agitó más profundo. Ella soltó un suspiro contento.

Mucho, mucho mejor. Se meneó debajo de él, ajustando el ángulo de sus caderas para tomarlo más profundo.

"¿Estás tratando de matarme?" gimió él. "Deja de moverte o esto va a terminar en aproximadamente dos segundos".

Ella rió en silencio y luego envolvió fuertemente sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él. Colocó sus talones en su duro trasero y se levantó a si misma más alto, procurando llevarlo más profundamente.

"Pequeña muchacha impaciente".

"Exigente también" murmuró ella contra su oído, y luego lo lamió otra vez, rodando su lengua sobre la cubierta interna. Su gran cuerpo se estremeció contra ella, y fue como si la última cuerda que sostenía su control se rompiera abruptamente en dos. Se elevó sobre sus rodillas, llevó sus manos entre sus piernas, las metió debajo de sus muslos y empujó hacia adelante. Extendida ampliamente bajo él, ella gritó cuando él empujó y se plantó profundamente en su cuerpo.

Él abrió más ampliamente sus piernas y se inclinó dentro de ella. Y luego sus caderas encontraron su pelvis a medida que se deslizaba hasta el fondo.

Ella jadeó ante la increíble sensación de plenitud. Su coño tembló, estirado alrededor de él, cada terminación nerviosa latiendo y vibrando contra su polla. Él dejó caer sus piernas y bajó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho se presionó contra sus senos. Excavó con sus brazos debajo de su espalda, acercándola a él. Sus piernas se tensaron a medida que sus rodillas sostenían la mayor parte de su peso sobre ella.

Flexionó sus caderas, retirando y luego hundiéndose en ella otra vez.

"He esperado tanto tiempo por esto" dijo él suavemente." Para que fuéramos sólo tú y yo, tú envuelta a mi alrededor como una manta y yo tan profundamente dentro de ti que me perdiera".

Ella clavó sus uñas en sus hombros y levantó sus caderas para encontrar su empuje.

Estaba resbaladiza alrededor de su polla y él se deslizó fácilmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Deliciosa fricción. Él se movió más rápido y más duro, su preocupación anterior de hacerle daño aparentemente había quedado en el pasado.

En la profundidad, el incendio comenzó. Pequeño al principio pero creciendo cada vez más. Una diminuta semilla de placer floreció, moviéndose más y más apretado, más y más rápido.

Ella gimió y lo instó. Se agarró a él, sus manos deslizándose. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y se despegó de la cama, empujándose contra él con toda su fuerza.

Él enterró su cara en su cuello, besando y mordisqueando, sus respiraciones transformándose en jadeos a medida que los sonidos de carne golpeando contra carne se hacían más fuertes.

Su cuerpo se elevó y cayó contra el de ella. Se agarraron el uno al otro, poseyéndose, aferrándose, desesperados en sus intentos de acercarse más, para que no hubiera ningún espacio entre ellos.

"Jasper" susurró ella." Oh, por favor, no pares".

"Córrete conmigo, nena. Córrete ahora. No puedo durar. Oh Dios, nena".

Él levantó su cabeza, presionó su frente contra la suya, sus ojos se cerraron herméticamente. La besó enérgicamente, sus lenguas chocaron.

Su orgasmo ya construido, se hizo insoportable en su tensión. Ella trató de alcanzarlo, desesperada por la liberación. Él se retiró entonces empujado en ella en una estocada poderosa. Él gritó, y cada uno de sus músculos se cerró contra ella.

Incluso mientras su crudo poder golpeó dentro de ella, la protegió, la acunó tiernamente en sus brazos.

Besos cayeron sobre sus labios, sus mejillas y hacia abajo en su cuello.

Oh Dios, ella estaba casi allí, y él reducía la velocidad. Ella soltó un gemido de protesta y él se puso rígido, luego miró hacia ella, el remordimiento destellando intensamente en sus ojos.

Estaba muy tentada a fingirlo, pero él sabría. La conocía mejor que nadie más. Ella no le mentiría de esta forma, y estaba tan desesperada por la liberación, no había manera que pudiera fingir la secuela perezosa de un orgasmo realmente bueno cuando cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo gritaba e imploraba por compasión.

"Jesús, lo siento, Bells. Dios, soy un bastardo egoísta".

Él se extendió hacia abajo y deslizó sus dedos entre ellos.

Encontró su clítoris e hizo girar un dedo alrededor del tembloroso montículo de carne.

Ella gimió y se tensó hacia arriba, queriendo alcanzar el placer que él le ofrecía. Sus caderas se mecieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás, más despacio ahora pero con la fuerza suficiente para darle lo que quería.

"Dime lo que te gusta, nena " murmuró él. "Muéstrame que hacer".

"Eso "ella jadeó. "Tus dedos. Tócame, más fuerte".

Él accedió a lo que pedía, aplicando más presión, y empujando profundamente.

Ella cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes. Estaba creciendo rápidamente, acercándose a su pico con una intensidad aterradora. Después de estar en el borde por tanto tiempo, ella subió con una agudeza que era casi dolorosa. Él hizo rodar su clítoris con fuerza, apretando con su dedo, encontrando aquel dulce punto. Ella explotó alrededor de su polla, sus piernas, su cuerpo, torciéndose y con espasmos.

"Eso es, nena. Córrete para mí. Dios te sientes tan bien".

Ella alcanzó su mano y la separó, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las agudas pulsaciones que se disparaban a través de su coño. Lo apretó hacia ella, y él siguió empujando hasta que se deslizó hacia afuera con un apuro cariñoso.

La besó y apartó el pelo de su cara con un toque tierno. El pesar brilló en sus ojos, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Debería haber cuidado mejor de ti, Bells" dijo él alrededor de su dedo. "No estabas conmigo, y yo malditamente seguro, debería haberme asegurado que lo estuvieras antes de actuar como un adolescente cachondo con su primera muchacha".

Ella sonrió y frotó con su mano su mejilla. "Soy sólo tu segunda muchacha,

Jasper". Ella podría jurar que sus mejillas enrojecieron. "No lo dije para avergonzarte" dijo ella rápidamente.

Él le sonrió. "Sé que no lo hiciste, nena. Sólo me arrepiento por no haberlo hecho mejor para ti".

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Fue perfecto, Jasper. Tú estuviste perfecto.

Exactamente perfecto".

Él se levantó con cuidado sobre ella y la miró. "¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo? Tanto como me gustaría quedarme en la cama contigo por el resto de la noche, realmente te prometí tarta de queso y caramelo".

"Mmmm, no puedo esperar" dijo ella somnolienta.

"Iré a abrir el grifo de agua. Alcánzame en dos minutos".

Él se puso de pie y luego se inclinó y besó su frente antes de dar vuelta para caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Lo miró, disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo tonificado.

Ella casi dejaría la tarta de queso y caramelo para pasar el resto de la noche en la cama con él. Casi.


	25. Chapter 25

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 24

Cuando Bella bajó unos minutos después que Jasper, Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Levantó la vista cuando se detuvo en la puerta.

La miró con algo más que deseo o necesidad. Con anhelo.

Cruzó la sala, y sin esperar a su invitación, se arrastró en el sofá junto a él y se acurrucó en el hueco de su brazo.

Estaba abrigado y sólido. Se acurrucó más profundo, y él rió entre dientes.

"Si no dejas de acomodarte, vas a estar por debajo de mí en un minuto."

Ella sonrió y puso su brazo sobre su pecho. Él le cogió la mano en la suya y simplemente la sostuvo, entrelazando sus dedos.

"¿Dónde está Edward?"Le preguntó.

"Afuera encendiendo la parrilla."

"Oh. Vamos a tener que salir un rato y hacerle compañía."

Emmett gruñó. "Me siento cómodo aquí."

"Mmmm, yo también, pero debemos salir. Sube un poco la música. Tal vez podamos comer al aire libre. No hace tanto calor hoy."

"Claro, si eso es lo que quieres", dijo con facilidad.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Se mejoraron las cosas en el trabajo?"

Él volvió a gruñir, y ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Tu nivel de detalle nunca deja de sorprenderme. Por supuesto que tienen mucho que decir cuando me estás dando órdenes ", dijo secamente.

Él se rió, y vio con fascinación como la oscuridad se desvanecía de su expresión. La inquietante mirada se perdía en sus ojos mientras la miraba a su vez.

"Tengo que volver por la mañana para cumplir con el tío de la ciudad, pero parece como una simple mala comunicación. En el peor de los casos, perderemos dos días de trabajo. Podemos arreglarlo."

Ella se inclinó y apretó sus labios suavemente en los suyos. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Te extrañé. Ahora, salgamos y encontremos a Edward".

Emmett la estudió por un momento y luego le tocó con el dedo la barbilla, trazando una línea de la boca y alrededor de los labios.

"Te ves... más feliz ", dijo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, él se levantó del sofá. Cuando se agachó para tomarle la mano, lo empujó de regreso hacia ella.

Entonces ella se puso de pie en el sofá y saltó sobre su espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él se rió entre dientes, pero le alcanzó a agarrar la parte inferior de las piernas con sus grandes manos.

"Estas juguetona hoy, ya veo."

Ella le apretó la mejilla al lado de su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del patio. "Tal vez estoy encontrando mi camino de regreso."

Se detuvo por un minuto, con la mano en la manija de la puerta.

"Ya era hora. Te hemos extrañado, muchachita. "

Emmett salió, y Edward levantó la vista de la parrilla. Él sonrió cuando vio a Bella encaramada en la parte posterior de Emmett.

"¿Dónde está Jasper?" preguntó Edward.

"Haciéndome un pastel de queso y caramelo," dijo alegremente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. "El azúcar te va a matar, Bella cariño."

"Sí, pero esa si es una buena forma de morir."

"Puedo pensar en formas mejores", dijo Emmett con un toque de sugerencia en su voz.

Ella le apretó los brazos un poco más fuerte alrededor de su pecho.

Emmett se acercó a la barandilla del porche, se volvió y se inclinó suficiente como para que pudiera descansar Bella su parte inferior en el riel, pero todavía colgando de la espalda.

"¿Cuándo va a estar lista la carne?", preguntó Bella esperanzadamente.

"En unos dos minutos", dijo Edward. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Me muero de hambre. Quiero el trozo más grande de carne. "

Emmett volvió a gruñir, y lo empujó.

"¿Dónde demonios pones todos esos alimentos, Bells? Te juro que tienes parásitos."

Ella sonrió y miró a Edward por encima del hombro de Emmett.

"Necesito comida. Y azúcar. Carne roja y azúcar."

"Lo que necesitamos es empezar a comer sano o vas a morir de un ataque al corazón antes de llegar a los treinta años."

"Eso me da dos años más de felicidad culinaria entonces."

La miró torvamente. "No es divertido. Te quiero mucho más tiempo que eso, amor."

Ella se suavizó y quedó melosa con esas tiernas palabras. Podía soportar las objeciones diarias de Edward cuando las coronara con declaraciones como esa.

"Tienes a Jasper todo envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique", continuó. "Es por eso que está ahí contribuyendo a tus malos hábitos. Yo en cambio no soy tan fácil de manipular."

"¿Es por eso que asas filetes?", preguntó inocentemente Emmett.

Edward le disparó una mirada.

"Tal vez Emmett y yo deberíamos cocinar", sugirió.

Emmett se atragantó en su contra, y Edward se veía horrorizado, ella se rió.

"Simplemente fue una idea", dijo.

"Sí, una mala", murmuró Edward.

Movió los brazos del cuello de Emmett y los enterró bajo los brazos y rodeó su cintura. Ella apoyó la cabeza entre los hombros y suspiró con satisfacción.

En la vida no hay nada mejor que esto. Buen tiempo, carne a la parrilla, buenos momentos y sus tres mejores amigos de la tierra.

Corrección, sus tres amantes.

Todavía eran los mejores amigos que había tenido alguna vez, independientemente del hecho de que había dormido con ellos. Y que nunca amaría a nadie más.

Abrazó a Emmett más fuerte. ¿Cuándo les llegaría la hora? ¿La sostendría otra vez como lo hizo hace un año atrás? Había tanto poder latente embotellado en su interior. No quiso hacerle el amor como Jasper lo hizo, y la excitaba y la ponía nerviosa como el infierno.

Emmett era... todo rudo y salvaje, impulsivo. Y conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, sabía que él iba a tratar de ocultar esa parte de ella.

Ella suspiró.

Emmett se tensó en su contra. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

Ella sonrió. "Nada. Sólo pensaba."

La tomó de las muñecas y las alejó de su pecho y lentamente se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

"¿En qué?"

"En ti", dijo simplemente.

"¿Vas a compartir esos pensamientos?"

Lo miró como una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. "Nop. Eso me corresponde a mí y a ti descubrirlo."

Allí. Lo había visto. Destellando en sus ojos. Un momento de poder sin restricciones y de oscuro deseo. Si no conociera a Emmett tan bien, la asustaría enormemente ahora mismo.

Su grande, descomunal masa de humanidad, sus intensos ojos verdes hacían orificios a través de los de ella. Todo el conjunto lo hacían lucir inaccesible para la mayoría, y sospechaba que lo hacía a propósito. Emmett no era exactamente cercano y personal a nadie que no fuera ella, Edward y Jasper. Era algo que ella y Emmett tenían en común.

Ella levantó la mano y sus dedos agarraron el aro de oro de su oreja izquierda.

"Sabes, para alguien que parece tan malo, seguro que eres un malvavisco grande."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Sólo pensaba en voz alta," dijo ella sin pedir disculpas.

"Bueno guárdatelo", refunfuñó.

Edward se rió, y Emmett se volvió a darle una mirada feroz.

Se volvió a Bella. "¿Malvavisco? ¿Me llamas malvavisco y se supone que no debo estar ofendido?"

Ella sonrió. "Pero tú eres mi malvavisco y eres sólo un malvavisco cuando estás conmigo."

"¿Malvavisco? Bells, ¿has estado oliendo productos de limpieza?"

En lugar de contestar, ella se apoyó en su pecho de nuevo y lo abrazó firmemente.

Pronto. Iba a tenerlo pronto, y maldita sea estaba segura de que no la trataría como un trozo de vidrio. Pero esta noche, estaba lista para disfrutar estar cerca de ellos de nuevo. Riendo y pasando un buen rato con las tres personas que lo eran todo para ella.


End file.
